Dreaming of you
by jemster23
Summary: When critic Bella is roped into interviewing Hollywood actor Edward Cullen, he is anything but the arrogant star she expected him to be.Even more surprising is the fact that he genuinely seems to like her.Is it too good to be true or can dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

Having re-read this story, it has come to my attention that there were a ridiculous number of errors in terms of grammar and punctuation.

So, starting from the beginning I will be reposting this story each chapter at a time to iron out the problems. For all you wonderful people who liked the original; don't worry, there are no major plot changes or anything like that. Just some corrections, and a few extra bits that hopefully make the story read better.

Special mention to the wonderful Kirsten for finding the time to go through this story with me.

**Dreaming of you.**

**Summary:** When newspaper critic, Bella Swan is roped into interviewing Hollywood heartthrob Edward Cullen, she is surprised to find that he is anything but the arrogant, cocky, and demanding star she expected him to be.

Instead he turns out to be charming, and charismatic. But even more surprising, is the fact that he genuinely seems to like her. Is it all too good to be true, or can dreams really come true?

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing; this is just my take on the characters from twilight.

By now, you think I would be unaffected by his beauty, but regardless of that logic, my heart still did an involuntary leap in my chest as I glanced down at the picture that accompanied my article.

Though in all honesty, the picture really didn't do justice to what was, without doubt, the most handsome face I had ever come across; a face that not three days ago, I had the privilege of being graced with for over two hours.

Painfully, it already seemed like weeks ago.

As I began reading, I smiled fondly as the memory of that day came flooding back to me.

_THE REAL EDWARD CULLEN - by Isabella Swan._

_When I first met Edward Cullen you would think I would have been prepared for his breathtaking good looks. _

_And sure, I had heard many great tales of the handsome actor, the current toast of Hollywood and sure-fire box office gold!_

_You hear many stories in the press, glamorising actors and actresses and the world in which they live. That said there are many things the media leave out, or mislead you on._

_Like the myth that convinces you that airbrushing is a miracle worker, capable of turning what is already an extremely handsome guy into a Greek god._

_But that's the surprising and downright frustrating thing about Edward Cullen. _

_In the flesh he is as handsome, if not even more impossibly beautiful than any photographer could ever capture. And that's saying something, considering the truly spectacular back catalogue of pictures that are currently doing the rounds in numerous gossip magazines. _

_With his high cheekbones, strong jaw line, and unruly almost bronze like hair, he is simply too beautiful to put into words._

_Obviously that is the physical side of him that you are all familiar with, but what of the man behind the breathtaking good looks and perfectly crooked smile?_

_This leads you to my aim for this interview, my main objective being to discover the man behind the impossibly beautiful face._

_Many girls swoon for his looks, but I was determined to maintain my integrity. Looks would only get him so far, and if he expected to sweet talk me then he was going to be sourly disappointed._

_That aside, where do you start when describing what could possibly be the most astonishing man in existence?_

_Maybe I should start at the beginning..._

_The truth is, I will admit that I went into the interview with a few reservations, preconceptions almost._

_I assumed he would be your typical arrogant A- list actor; rude and cocky, with an ego that made it difficult for him to fit through the door. But in hindsight, how wrong could I have been?_

_I expected to dislike him the instant I set eyes on him, but the moment I did he managed to contradict all my preconceptions before he had even uttered a single word and even managed to dazzle me with his good looks!_

_You would be forgiven for jumping to conclusions, in thinking that despite my strong words, I was mesmerized by his looks. But there you would be mistaken._

_All it took for me to become an infatuated fan girl was one simple insignificant gesture, so tiny it barely measures, but what ultimately was my downfall._

_What was it, I hear you ask?_

_Simple. He stood when I entered the room and pulled my chair out for me. Such old fashioned manners left me temporarily speechless! _

_In my entire four years of living in London, not one guy has ever offered me their seat on the tube. Not one! Let alone anything else._

_Even during the countless times I struggled on the train with heavy bags, no one ever offered to help. They would quite happily watch you struggle or, as often was the case for me, trip and stumble my way along the platform. Instead they would curse you under their breath for slowing them down._

_I very much doubted that Edward was as selfish, but as I would later discover, he is no ordinary man._

_In a time where manners and common courtesy have been forgotten, there is something distinctively noble, almost chivalrous about Edward Cullen._

_The fact of the matter is that he is the perfect gentleman. Its almost like he's from another time with his grace and mannerisms. As a result you can't help but fall for his charm. There's something distinctly old-school about his gentlemanly manner and respect, something he later to attributed to his upbringing and remarkable parents. I can't help but think it's a great pity there aren't as many parents out there like Mr and Mrs Cullen._

_Some cynics may argue that it's all an impressive act to get unsuspecting easy targets like myself to buy into the illusion; subsequently manipulating us into spending our money on products and franchises that he endorses._

_And sure, they are correct in one aspect. He is an amazing actor, a fact I later investigated when he called me up on my embarrassing lack of knowledge on his work._

_It should have been awkward and uncomfortable to admit my failure, but he soon saved my blushes and eased my embarrassment instantly._

_That's one of the most amazing things about him; he is 100% genuine. He's not trying to impress or fool anyone. It's just Edward Cullen: naturally charming and irresistible. Even a 22 year old columnist like myself is not immune to his charms._

_But back to the interview. After our initial introductions, we went for coffee in a local cafe down the road. I am happy to report that he shuns mass retailers like Starbucks or Costa Coffee. Oh no, it seems Edward prefers quiet little greasy spoon cafés! I shouldn't really be surprised; he has an ability to constantly surprise me._

_After we settled down with our drinks at a small table tucked away in the corner, I began with my interrogation. Surprisingly, he was easy going and open minded, as we casually got through my mountain of questions. _

_I planned on interrogating him with gruelling, trying questions designed to push his tolerance and test his patience. But he was unmoving, only answering each question in the light-hearted and graceful way that I had come to expect from him. _

_It felt natural and was more like we were old friends chatting, rather than interviewer and interviewee. _

_Away from the camera's, he's shy and retiring. Nothing like the overconfident, megalomaniac some may assume him to be. He is modest of his success and speaks of it with great surprise. Its almost like he doesn't truly believe his success. None more obvious than when he talks of his big break, which he puts down to luck and good fortune- something I would adamantly deny._

_And now to the question I'm sure many of you have all been dying to read._

_Is he single?_

_Well, ladies, I'm sorry to say that when asked, he remained pretty tight-lipped and was reluctant to be drawn on his personal life._

_Though he did divulge that he is single, and rubbished rumours that he is currently dating fellow celebrity Tanya Denali._

_He later went on to admit that he is reluctant to drag anyone else into his chaotic lifestyle right now. In his own words, "I find it hard to cope sometimes, let alone lead someone else into the chaos that is my life."_

_As for the type of girl he goes for, he claims he doesn't have a particular type, only the dream of someone unaffected by his fame. Quite possibly a normal girl? Like I told him, I don't think he will be short of offers. So, ladies, be prepared to form an orderly queue!_

_As the interview continued, I learnt all the charming and wonderful things that make Edward Cullen so unique. It seems he is full of surprises and everything, from his pet hates, to his love of classical music, only adds to his appeal._

_By the end, were laughing like old friends, and I will confess to being genuinely sad that our time together was coming to an end. Even at end, he was considerate, insisting that he paid for our drinks. _

_Despite my protests that it was on my company's money, he was relentless._

"_Humour me?" he pleaded, offering me that ridiculously contagious smile, and just like that, he dazzled me into submission._

_If only I knew how to perfect that particular look._

_On his way out, he offered me his trademark crooked grin and I couldn't help thinking that maybe this celebrity journalism thing wasn't so bad after all._

_So to all mothers out there, the next time your infatuated teenage daughter begs you to give her money, so she can go to the cinema or purchase his latest release. Let her! Because trust me on this, there are not many charming and honourable men like Edward Cullen in Hollywood for her to be besotted with._

Coming to the end I was pleased with what I had achieved.

I remembered the difficulty I had in remaining impartial. It was a big ask but I managed, the words seemingly writing themselves to the point where I couldn't stop them flowing.

I left nothing out in my analysis of the real of Edward Cullen. The only part I failed to submit was the fact that he had got to me a lot more than I was willing to let on.

It was hopeless, but I couldn't deny my attraction to him. A small part of me would always think fondly of our time together and I had no doubt that a part of my heart stayed with him the moment I left.

The depressing part was that I wasn't sure I would ever get it back...

However, instead of wallowing in self-pity about my needs and wants to see him again, I said goodbye to the gorgeous actor. The most stunning, kind and gentle man I had ever met; a man who I never expected to see again, except for maybe in my dreams.

**AN: Okay so I was a reluctant to put this out there having seen so many 'famous Edward' stories out there. Anyhow I'm going to give it a go.**

**I would love to hear what you think. hint hint:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New and improved chapter 2.**

And so began another typically boring day.

Jumping on the tube was the same old early morning rush hour fight as commuters crammed into the busy carriages. It symbolised London perfectly. It was fast paced, lively and completely diverse. Sometimes it could be overbearing; but at the same time it can be lonely and isolating.

Whilst everyone here was different, there were so many faces that was easy to get lost or overlooked. It might sound slightly depressing but that was why I love it so much.

After a relatively comfortable journey, I finally made it into work. My job as a newspaper critic for one of the city's national newspapers was certainly eventful and rewarding and I was lucky to work with a great team of people.

Firstly, there was Angela who was without doubt the most thoughtful and understanding person I had ever met. It was no surprise that she was the resident agony aunt at the paper and offers the best advice to any personal problems.

Then there was Alice... How did I start to describe Alice Brandon?

As the voice behind our daily fashion and style advice column, you would expect her to be flamboyant and quirky. That would be a major understatement. Alice had such a bubbly and chirpy, bordering on eccentric personality, but she was completely lovable too.

Except for the occasions when she was trying to set me up with friends of hers. She meant well, but her frequent meddling really did try my patience. I had lost count of the amount of times she had begged me to go on a blind date with her boyfriend, Jasper's best friend.

According to Alice, he was the perfect guy for me; charming, and kind, not to mention incredibly handsome. He sounded too good to be true, so when she divulged his occupation, the alarm bells started ringing.

An actor! Most girls would be eager to date an actor, but from personal experience, I knew better. At uni and around the city itself, I had witnessed my fair share of precocious and conceited drama types. They were all the same, all equally obsessed with one thing and one thing alone – themselves!

Usually Alice was always right, but on this, she couldn't have been more wrong. What was she thinking trying to set up shy and retiring Bella Swan with a no doubt cocky, overbearing and smug actor?

Still to this day she pressed me, but her persistence mattered not. After the disaster that was my first real relationship, I had steered clear of dating. Besides, I was an independent and strong woman, who was more than happy on my own. A man would only complicate matters anyway.

Moreover, my life was full enough already. I had a wonderful family and great friends. My flatmate Rosalie, was probably the closest friend I had. In truth, she was more like a sister to me. She was in stark contrast to me, with her outgoing and extroverted nature and spectacular good looks.

We met several years ago as young, naive students, and despite our obvious differences in both appearance and personality, we just clicked, and we'd been living together ever since.

The morning flew by as I sorted through the mountain of paperwork that was building on my desk, but thankfully by the time lunch arrived, I had managed to get through several appraisals that were to feature in my next column.

I met up with Jess in the lift and we headed into the cafeteria together. On our way it didn't escape my attention that many of our female co-workers were acting like smitten teenagers, with their giggling and whispering.

"What's that all about?" I asked, gesturing towards them.

Being a researcher for the entertainment and celebrity gossip section of the paper, Jess knew everything that was going on inside and outside of this company. On several occasions, she had described herself as the eyes and ears of the paper. I couldn't deny the accuracy of her claim.

"There's a secret meeting going on upstairs! They are keeping tight-lipped, but it is rumoured that we are doing a feature on one of the hottest actors in Hollywood!" she practically screeched.

She looked across to me expectantly, but I remained unmoved.

"And?" I responded, none the wiser.

"Honestly Bella. You are hopeless sometimes. This is big news!"

"Whatever you say," I replied, disinterested, and after grabbing some lunch, we took our seats at the back of the cafeteria.

I was just sitting, minding my own business and munching on a sandwich, when the doors swung open. I nearly choked when in walked what could possibly be the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

With his high cheekbones, full lips and sculpted jaw-line, it was an insult to merely call him beautiful because in truth, he was too perfect to put into words.

I couldn't draw my eyes away as he strode towards the counter.

His physique was equally impressive too. He was very tall, probably around 6'2 and had a slender, but clearly toned body.

His perfection was actually rather intimidating. No one should look that good in the flesh without several hours of make up or airbrushing.

He was obviously the 'famous actor' there had been so much speculation about.

At that realisation, I had to look down in disappointment. There was no doubt that he was unquestionably handsome, but underneath his stunning exterior I imagined he had an ego to match.

Actors were mostly arrogant and cocky, especially the better-looking ones. He probably thought he was gods gift to women. Its such a shame his personality wouldn't match his beauty. I sighed in acceptance and finished my appraisal.

Looking across to Jess, I saw that she was still staring at him as he took his seat not too far away from ours.

As we sat in silence, eating the remains of our lunch, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Who's he?" I asked innocently.

Jessica immediately looked horrified.

"You don't know who that is? What planet are you from?" she scolded.

I could only look on, puzzled, before she finally put me out of my misery.

"That is the one and only Edward Cullen."

As she carried on swooning over him, I couldn't help casting a few chaste glances his way.

Now that he was sitting facing me, I had a better view of the man who had single handedly whipped up a frenzy in the entire office.

On closer inspection, he was even more handsome than I had initially thought.

Now I could see first hand what half the office had been going crazy about for the past months.

Undoubtedly, he was impossibly beautiful. His skin was pale, bordering on ghostly pale, but it suited him. It was a great contrast to his messy rugged hair, which looked almost bronze-shaded when it caught the light. I couldn't see his eyes, as he kept them downcast, but I imagine them to be just as spectacular as the rest of him.

Apparently my scrutiny was more obvious than I thought, because Jess's voice interrupted my contemplation.

"Seriously, Bella, don't waste your time on him. Apparently not even the most beautiful actresses and celebrities are good enough for him. While lots show interest he isn't slightly tempted. Except maybe by Tanya Denali!"

Being the undoubted queen of gossip, she explained the rumours that were currently circulating about the two of them secretly dating.

"I don't believe it for one minute!" she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"They are obviously not together. Despite all of the rumours he's never actually photographed with any girls." She sounded hopeful.

"Maybe he's gay," I speculated. It was the only explanation for why someone so beautiful had not attached themselves to another person of equal standing.

The moment the words left my mouth, I wondered if I had spoken louder than I intended, for suddenly the most breathtaking green eyes I had ever seen met mine.

I was right in my previous assumption, his eyes were indeed spectacular and even I'd go as far as to say that they were my favourite feature. They were such a deep piercing shade of green.

I could feel myself reddening instantly and bit my bottom lip in embarrassment, but still I couldn't force myself to look away.

It seemed like our eyes were locked in some kind of exchange, not in a stand offish kind of way, but more curious.

In the background, I could vaguely hear Jessica's laughter, before she cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Trust me, Edward Cullen is not gay," she managed to say once her laughter calmed.

At her words his eyebrows seemed to lift, almost like he had heard every word we had said.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire and I probably resembled a lobster. I could only pray that he was intrigued by the intense stare off that we had participated in.

Jess must have noticed the peculiar expression he was sending my way.

"Looks like we've been sprung." She actually sounded excited; I, on the other hand, was more of an introvert and was mortified at being caught.

For the remainder of lunch, I forced myself to look away, instead focussing on my drink like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I was most likely being paranoid, but I sensed his penetrating gaze focussed on me on several occasions. At such moments, I became even more awkward and clumsy than usual.

Of course, my intentions to avoid looking at him failed miserably, but surprisingly the next time my eyes drifted across, I was shocked to see him already looking at me. At that moment, the coke I was sipping went down completely the wrong way and I started choking. Not exactly the way to play it cool in front of a celebrity.

Not ten minutes later, klutz Bella syndrome struck again when I managed to knock over my drink.

I was hoping to avoid third time unlucky in my clumsiness, but obviously I was running short of luck today.

As we headed back to work, far from making the graceful exit that I planned, I somehow managed to trip on thin air and stumbled forward.

My only saving grace was the fact that I saved myself before hitting the ground.

I didn't want to look, but somehow I found my gaze drifting to him. I prayed he hadn't seen what was the single most embarrassing moment of my life.

Unfortunately, from the grin he was blatantly trying to hide by biting the inside of his cheek, it was obvious he had seen it all. I think I was about to die of embarrassment.

I cursed as I dusted myself off. Just great, what more could go wrong today?

It seemed my day was about to get worse when I noticed Mike approaching.

It sounded harsh but Mike Newton was the bane of my existence. He worked in the financial sector so you would expect him to be pretty smart and switched on, right?

Apparently not. As, for some insane reason, he seemed to think that if he asked me out enough times, then I would eventually go out with him. That had not, and never would happen.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked eagerly, as he handed me the papers that I had dropped to the floor.

I begrudgingly looked up, offering him my practised smile.

"I'm fine, Mike. Thanks, I got it." I received my papers and exited the cafeteria as fast as I could, without risking another spectacular fall.

I had just made myself comfortable and was about to make a start on my next task when my chief editor called me into her office. I was probably about to get a bollocking.

I knocked and was immediately called inside.

"Come in Bella. Take a seat. There is no need to look so worried; you're not in trouble. I have a new assignment for you."

"Okay," I replied, semi-relieved.  
"As you know, Lauren is off at the moment, so I need you to cover one of her features."

Lauren was one of the papers gossip columnists, so knowing her usual assignments, I would likely be stuck writing a report on the legitimacy of botox or a feature on the latest celebrities rumoured to have gone under the knife.

It was hardly my speciality but I always enjoyed a challenge.

"I have a very special project for you, Bella. One that is very important to this paper. We feel it will bring in our highest readers yet. That is why I need one of my best writers on board." She paused as if for dramatic effect.

"I want you to do a feature on Edward Cullen!"

My eyes just about popped out of their sockets, and my mouth formed a giant 'O'.

This couldn't be happening!

After this afternoon's catastrophe, there was no way I could ever face him again, let alone interview him.

"I'm flattered that you would even consider me, but honestly this is not my field, I'm not ready for this. I'm sure Jess is more suited to this project." I quickly began making my excuses.

"I believe in you, Bella. There really is no one else I trust with such an important project," Kate countered, silencing my pleading.

I was unable to form any meaningful argument and reluctantly found myself agreeing.

"I'll leave the objective of your piece over to you. Surprise me," she declared with a smile and just like that, I was interviewing Edward Cullen.

Kate was very thorough as she explained the details of where and when the interview would be taking place. Even more nerve racking than interviewing Edward Cullen was the prospect of interviewing him at the exclusive hotel in which he was staying.

It made me nervous just thinking about the arrogant actor I would have to interview; an actor I knew absolutely nothing about.

I was completely out of the loop with the so-called celebrity hierarchy and was far more comfortable having a cosy night in with a good book, than seeing the latest Hollywood blockbuster at the cinema.

I needed to do some serious research and fast, so I spent the rest of the afternoon making my preparation for the interview.

There were hundreds of articles to choose from, though most focussed on his looks and film credentials. I was astounded to find that not one article went beyond obvious questions and generalisations. Many simply focussed on his looks.

More surprisingly, there was very little, if any, reference to his personality. A few described him as charming and charismatic, but little else was said.

It was then that I knew what my angle was going to be. I would discover the real Edward Cullen, the man behind the impossibly beautiful face.

He may be gorgeous but if he thought he could fool me, then he was going to be severely disappointed. No amount of sweet talk could deter my objective; I would know the truth.

Following a restless night's sleep, I somehow found myself in front of the hotel doors. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. It was then that the reality of the situation hit. I was completely out of my depth and slightly terrified of messing up what was a big deal to our paper.

After telling myself it was a case of now or never, I hesitantly stepped inside.

Looking around in amazement, as I stood in the enormous hallway, I felt completely insignificant.

"How can I help you miss?" a helpful voice asked out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm here to interview Edward Cullen," I sheepishly spoke, hearing the nerves in my voice.

He examined my pass and soon ushered me through a second set of doors leading to a waiting room of sorts.

"Mr Cullen is just finishing up another interview; he will be ready for you in a short while. I will collect you when it is time."

"Thanks," I replied, as I sat down and started flipping through a magazine to pass the time and hopefully calm my nerves.

I only had to wait 10 minutes for the man from before to appear once again.

"Mr Cullen will see you now," he said and led me towards another set of doors.

How big was this place?

I took a deep breath before entering my personal definition of hell. He was going to be smug and cocky but I would withstand his blatant disinterest, in order to get the information that I needed.

The moment I stepped inside, I spotted him immediately. Even in a room full of people, his presence was commanding and I was once again mesmerised by his perfection.

My inspection was cut short when those haunting eyes spotted me. I watched curiously as he stood up and what looked like a light smile formed on his face.

I walked towards him hesitantly, careful not to trip up again.

When I finally reached him I was even more distracted by his handsome face.

From a distance, Edward Cullen appeared handsome, but up close he was even more impossibly beautiful. Our eyes locked and I felt like I had been hypnotised.

"Hello," his velvety voice broke my trance like state.

"Hi," I timidly replied back.

"I'm Edward and you must be Isabella?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"Y- yeah, but I prefer Bella. Nice to meet you," I stuttered slightly, though I was surprised I could even remember my own name with such greatness standing in front of me.

When I gingerly placed my hand in his outstretched one, I could have sworn I felt a sight spark as our hands touched, and I quickly drew my hand away.

I was about to go around to the other side of the table, when he pulled out the seat next to me and motioned for me to sit down.

It was something so little, but I knew I had misjudged him and suddenly in that moment, all my preconceptions were shattered.

Never in my whole life had one guy ever offered me his seat on the tube, let alone stood when I entered a room or pulled my seat out for me.

Suddenly all the little things started adding up and I realised there was something distinctively old-school about his thoughtful behaviour and that charmed me.

In the process of my reflection, Edward had taken the seat opposite me, but facing such perfection made it very hard for me to concentrate on the task at hand.

While I was trying to pull myself together, he spoke first, "I remember you from yesterday. I noticed you talking with your boyfriend after your trip." He was fighting to keep the grin from his face, but that was not what appalled me the most.

"Boyfriend?" I repeated, confusion apparent in my tone.

"The blond kid, slightly shabby-looking?"

I had to snigger at his obvious description of Mike.

"Oh no, Mike is definitely not my boyfriend!" I replied, horrified at the suggestion.  
"But you have one right?" he pressed.  
"No," I responded, embarrassed that my first conversation with one of the most sought-after bachelors in Hollywood was regarding my own pathetic love life.

It was probably my imagination, but he looked pleased by my answer, judging by the small smile that tugged at his lips.

I shook myself out of my wishful thinking and pulled myself together as I outlined my plans for the interview.

"So I was thinking I'd just start by asking you a few basic questions and we can go from there," I said, sounding utterly juvenile.

His responding smile gave me butterflies, but strangely calmed my nerves too.

"Ask away," he gestured towards me.

There was something charming, almost playful about him already. Okay, so I did have my reservations, but beside him I felt strangely comfortable, and after our initial chatter he was very relaxed and talked freely about all manner of things.

When he spoke of what got him into acting in the first place, I was surprised to note that he had been attending medical school, when he discovered his passion for acting through his role in an amateur play.

He went on to explain how he found being an actor. Explaining the perks and the drawbacks of his chosen career path.

When he spoke of the discomfort of being away for prolonged periods of time it was painfully clear to see how much he loved and missed his family and friends when he was away filming away. His commitment to his family was both endearing and touching.

The way in which he spoke of his parents with such admiration, combined with his looks meant I was a goner. I found myself fascinated by his full lips, perfectly symmetrical face and eyes so gentle, and trustworthy.

The interview was in its early days and I didn't want to jinx anything, but it seemed to be going well, so I began asking my questions with more confidence; my awkwardness soon dissolving with his kind and caring nature. He put me at ease quickly, not a hint of boredom or disinterest in sight.

I was genuinely surprised to find that he was charming, honest and surprisingly intelligent too.

I felt strangely comfortable with him and our discussions seemed to flow naturally.

"I don't suppose you want to get out of here? I know a great café down the road. We can stay here if you like, but I'm starting to feel like a goldfish in a bowl," he said, indicating around the room.

It was only then that I realised all eyes were narrowed in on us. My cheeks heated as I stuttered my reply, "Y-eah, sure."

As I stood up, Edward once again appeared beside me and helped me into my coat, before he had a quick word with the guy alongside him and soon after ushered me away.

Unsurprisingly, he held all doors open for me too. "Ladies first," he said smoothly, as I eyed him up curiously. Normal guys weren't like this!

"Good manners cost nothing. My mother taught me to always treat women properly," he replied at my bemusement.

"She taught you well," I muttered as he offered me the most breathtaking smile.

I realised I was in danger of getting used to this.

On our way down the street a few people looked our way but thankfully they left us to it.

I felt slightly embarrassed walking alongside this god-like creature, so I fell back slightly behind him.

"Am I walking too fast for you?" he teased, slowing down so that I was walking alongside him.

"No," I mumbled.

"Come on then, I need a proper coffee," he announced smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

After a short walk we appeared to be heading towards a place I recognised instantly. I was momentarily too shocked to voice my surprise.

"Its just on the end here," he spoke completely unaware of my amazement.

"Oh my God, I know this place. I used to come here when I was a student." I said, finally finding my voice.

"Really? I used to come here all the time in my student days too. When did you graduate?" he asked

"2008."

"I studied at the same time. I used to have lectures just down the road from here. So I came here practically every week," he replied.

"Flaxman building, right?" I questioned.

He nodded, looking just as flabbergasted as I did.

"How strange. We must have walked past each other a thousand times," I speculated.

"No, we didn't. If I'd seen you, I would have stopped. I wouldn't have kept on walking." He sounded sincere.

"Charmer," I claimed nudging him playfully. I couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off my face at his wonderfully crooked grin.

Once we reached the entrance to the coffee shop, Edward once again stepped forward to hold open the door for me before we found a table at the back. Sure enough, he was there again to help me take my coat off and pulled my seat out for me.

We settled down at the table and the waitress came across to take our order soon after.

I was still too distracted thinking about the coincidences of us meeting before to say anything.

I looked across to Edward, who gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry, this has thrown me a little," I began by way of explanation.

"This," I gestured between the two of us, "is so surreal. Don't you think that it is such a strange coincidence? Just think, we could have been sitting right next to each other and we'd never have known."

"Trust me, I would have known. I would have noticed you," he replied.

I looked on, unbelievingly. As if someone like Edward Cullen would ever notice a nobody like me. He was probably just being nice.

"Okay, Mr Smooth." I tried to pass it off, but the stern look he sent my way silenced my protests.

"I'm serious, Bella. If I'd seen you in here I would have said hello and asked if I could join you. I wouldn't have let you walk away without giving me your number first," he declared, as I turned as red as a lobster.

He looked away, seemingly frustrated as his hands ruffled through his hair.

After a few moments, he looked back to me with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry, I'm making you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine," I stuttered, daring to believe that he was complimenting me.

"So, to the interview," I said, desperate to get away from the slightly tense atmosphere between the two of us.

Surprisingly, after what I'm not sure you could even define as a moment, we picked up from where we had left off.

I learnt more about of his life and his family, whom he spoke of with such love and affection.

He told me of his big break on a small budget film and the larger film roles that followed soon after.

Not for one moment did I detect a hint of arrogance, only gratitude for his success. It was like he truly believed he had got a lucky break, but I knew otherwise. Edward was likeable, charming and completely dazzling.

Surprisingly, he was also downright funny and playful as he joked of his friends who kept him grounded. He was completely genuine and open to my questioning and was nothing like the closed off star I had wrongly assumed him to be.

As the interview progressed, I realised that while his looks were dazzling, it was his personality that captured my attention far more. He was modest and honest and it was apparent that fame had clearly not changed him. I knew with absolute certainty that this would always be the case.

Strangely, it felt like we were old friends catching up over coffee rather than interviewer and interviewee.

As a result, I calmed my 'interrogation', as he had called it. Soon after, he turned it around on me and was the one actually asking the questions.

"So have you seen any of my films?" he seemed interested.

"Of course," I tried to sound convincing though the little voice inside my head was screaming 'bullshit'.

"I had to ask," he replied, looking thoughtful. "You don't seem in awe of me, as most of the other female reporters do."

"Maybe I'm not so susceptible to your charms." If only he knew the truth.

"Pity," I was sure I heard him mutter.

"So tell me, which one is your favourite?" he asked, suspicion evident in his tone.

He so doesn't buy it! I need to do some serious bullshitting.

"If you hadn't noticed, Edward, I'm female." He seemed to scoff at my obvious statement.

I only huffed before continuing, "So, obviously it has to be Twilight."

It was his most successful movie to date. It was a firm favourite with its modern take on forbidden love with a twist, guaranteed to make even the most hardened cynics turn into a weepy romantic!

Okay, so I hadn't seen any of his films, but I had heard all about them, courtesy of the overexcited females in my office. I only wished I had paid more attention to their swooning or actually seen them myself.

"The fact that I play a love struck werewolf got you, huh?" he smirked knowingly.

"You mean a vampire?" I stated triumphantly, as I thanked god I had Googled his film credits and read the synopsis for each.

Looking to Edward with my triumphant grin, his smile grew impossibly wide.

"So you did see it," he laughed lightly to himself.

"Of course. That's what I said, didn't I?" I didn't want to be smug but I couldn't help being pleased with myself.

"That you did. So tell me this," he paused leaning in towards me.

"Is Seth your dream guy too?"

The combination of his husky, almost seductive voice and intense green eyes delving into mine rendered me temporarily speechless.

"Y- yeah s-sure. Who doesn't like a guy who will live forever?" I finally managed to reply.

"Gotcha!" he practically shouted, his smile growing ridiculously wide.

"I knew it. I knew you were lying," he declared triumphantly.

"Am not." I tried to keep up my charade, but the battle was lost.

He looked even more triumphant, and his smile turned into a wicked grin.

I hated him even more, as smugness suited him just as well. Was there any look that Edward Cullen couldn't pull off?

"Oh really, then tell me how did you mistake the lead characters name with that of another film I was in?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, completely loving the fact that he had caught me out.

I could feel myself squirm under his questioning. My cheeks no doubt looking like I had a severe case of sunburn, as his musical laughter filled the air.

"Movies aren't really my thing," I offered as my feeble excuse.

My explanation only seemed to fuel his laughter even more. As a result, I sent him my most unimpressed stare and his laughter soon died down.

He coughed to disguise his amusement and quickly composed himself before he spoke.

"Excuse me, but that sounds slightly odd coming from a reporter who specialises in the entertainment industry."

"I dont usually. I'm just filling in for one of the girls who is on holiday. I'm a bit out of my depth here. I'm sorry I misled you," I hastily tried explaining.

I could barely bring myself to look at him; he probably thought I was unprofessional and incompetent for not doing my research properly.

"Don't worry about it," he was quick to send me that beautiful smile again.

"And for the record, I think you're doing great," he reassured me, as he reached across to touch my hand. I felt that same spark from before, which only intensified when I looked up to see his tender expression.

He looked down sheepishly and quickly retracted his hand like he had been burnt. Did he feel it too?

"You're a terrible liar, by the way." Playful Edward was back.

"It was your cheeks that gave you away you know," he laughed again and all of the tension evaporated.

I could have quite happily sat back and listened to him talk animatedly about one thing or another, but unfortunately I had more important questions to ask. They were the ones that I was most interested in, or should I say my readers would be most interested in finding out.

I'm sure he had been asked this next question a million times before, but that didn't make it any easier for me to ask.  
"So, to the questions my readers will be most interested in. Your love life." I kept it vague, hoping he would take it from there.

"It will probably come as a surprise, but I'm not as prolific as many assume. If I'm honest, I will admit that I have been put off relationships. I have come across my fair share of fake girls in this business, girls who are only interested in the superficial side of my job."

My surprise must have shown on my face, as he gave me a knowing look before he continued.

"I might be an actor, but I have standards too. I'm not just after a quick shag," he revealed.

I blushed at my own prejudice and naivety for believing the generalisations.

"But the rumours?" I was worried he would be angry, but was surprised to see that he looked more sad than anything.

"My dating life is like a circus. One minute, I'm dating a Russian princess, the next an American actress. Even I struggle to keep up. It sounds like a fun life. But trust me its not so exciting when it is you they are making up lies about."

"So, what's the story now?" I asked. He had managed to avert answering his current relationship status but I needed or should that be wanted answers.

He looked hesitant before he spoke.

"There is no story. I'm single. I sometimes struggle to cope, let alone willingly lead someone else into the chaos that is my life. Its not fair to put someone I care about through that. I'm not sure they would cope with the constant attention and pressure."

His admittance seemed to leave him disheartened, so I tried to cheer him up.

"I find that hard to believe. There is a long list of willing women out there who would be more than keen to date you," I offered.

"Not the right kind of girl, not the type I'm looking for. I might be an actor, Bella, but I still have feelings. It's hard to judge whether a girl wants me for me or just for the fame, success and money. I'd much rather be alone than have to second-guess every single action. Besides, I don't have the time for a girlfriend right now anyway," he said seriously, before an amused look passed across his features.

"Unless, of course, you still think I'm gay?"

"You heard that?"

His response was a sly nod before that mysterious look appeared again.

"You're not as invisible as you seem to think. But trust me on this. I am definitely not gay."

"What is your type?" I resorted, whilst he raised his eyebrows suspiciously at me.  
I tried to send him an unmoving stare back. I was only asking for his fans after all.

Okay, I will admit that during this interview, I had become one of them, but what with his undeniable charm and charisma, who could blame me.  
"For my readers, give them at least a bit of hope," I urged.  
"For your readers, of course," he repeated, sending me a sly wink. Was he flirting with me?

I didn't have time to decide one way or another before he spoke. "I don't have a type as such. Just the idea of someone smart, kind and honest is enough. Honesty is a big thing for me. It's far more important than looks or any of the other superficial shit. I want to find a normal girl who isn't attracted to the glamorous side of my job," he finished.

"You won't have a shortage of offers," I muttered, looking up to see that unreadable expression on his face again.

He held my gaze for a moment, before the look was gone and was instantly replaced with curiosity. Something told me I wouldn't like what this new look meant.

"Okay, I have spilled my dating disasters, so now it's your turn."

"No way."

"I told you mine, so as law dictates, you have to tell me yours." He spoke with such authority that I found it hard to protest against him, but I tried.  
"That's not fair. I didn't agree to anything!" I declared, flabbergasted.  
"It doesn't matter. Rules are rules, so tell me."

He was relentless but I was just as adamant.

"No." I announced, sending him the hardest stare I could manage with him looking so incredible.

"Tell you what, I have a suggestion. I know you have to ask about Tanya, but if you answer my questions then maybe I will answer yours. Usually I refuse to be drawn on that, but I am willing to make an exception for you," he smirked.  
"That's not how it works!" I argued.  
"Fine, have it your way. It makes no difference to me. You're the one turning down an exclusive."

He tried to appear unmoved but was fighting off a smirk. He knew I couldn't possibly turn down his offer.  
"Fine," I weakened as he smiled even wider.  
"Tell me all about the love life of Bella Swan," he said smoothly.

It didn't escape my attention that my heart did a little flip when he said my name.  
"I'm the one meant to be asking the questions," I stropped, hoping to buy myself some time.  
"No, you're the one avoiding mine," he responded.

"There's not a lot to say really. I was seeing a guy called Jacob for a while. We met at uni and started dating soon after. Things looked to be getting serious or so I thought, until I found him in bed with another girl," I shrugged trying to look indifferent.

"Did you love him?" he asked.

Not the typical response you expect, but this was Edward Cullen after all. There was nothing typical or obvious about him.

"No," I answered immediately. "I liked him a lot but it wasn't love."

I couldn't exactly tell Edward that I felt more for him after one hour in his presence than I had ever felt for Jake in the months we were together.

"He was kind, funny and smart and I was attracted to that," I offered.

"He can't have been that smart," Edward interrupted, before clarifying with a sympathetic smile, "He let you go."

"It's fine, I'm fine; I got over it. At least I found out before things got serious. Besides, I don't need a man anyway. I'm comfortable and perfectly fine in my own space," I justified.

He had that look again; the one I couldn't comprehend what it meant.

"And since then?" he probed.

It was surprising how easy it was to talk to him about Jake. The only person I ever opened up to about this was Rosalie.

"I might be over him, but the betrayal stays with you. Since then, I've found it hard to let anyone else in. Lets just say that I'm not so good at dating. I kind of have the habit of self- destructing every relationship that I get into so that I don't get hurt."

As I came to the end of my confession, I realised I had said too much.

"Sorry, I got carried away then," I admitted, embarrassed to have off-loaded all of my issues onto him. I'm sure he wasn't interested in any of my problems.

"Don't be sorry. I like hearing about you," he spoke and reached for my hand across the table.

I was hesitant to let him, but when his large hands enveloped mine, I felt strangely peaceful.

His eyes met mine simultaneously. "You know, Bella, not all guys are like that. Jacob was a fool to let such a beautiful girl go," he declared.

I felt my cheeks heating up, like they had already done on numerous occasions during the interview.

"Do you always do that?" he sounded amused.

"Do what?"

"Blush whenever anyone gives you a compliment."

I lowered my head and tried to look away from him.

"So the rumours about you and Tanya Denali?" I countered.

He looked me dead in the eye as he spoke, "Are exactly that Bella. They are just rumours. Yes, I've met her a few times at premieres and award shows, but I've never exchanged more than a few passing words with her. I don't know how these rumours even start. I only have to be in the same room as someone to be in some sort of relationship with press could probably turn our conversation into a full on sex scandal, "he laughed, whilst my face was no doubt bright red.

"That answer your question?" he smirked. I refused to answer him.

"By the way, I do like that colour on you," he teased, pointing at my cheeks.

"Shut up!" I playfully hit back.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" he tried to appear offended, but the tiny smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips gave him away.

"I can and I will," I retorted.

"Now, I just have to end with a quick-fire round and then we are all done," I said, though it pained me to think our time together was coming to an end.

"Just say the first thing that comes into your head," I instructed.

"I think I can manage that," he smirked.

"Favourite place in the world?"

He didn't even hesitate, " London."

"Favourite food?"

"My mum's home made Shepherd's pie. You will have to try it some time," he teased, as I stuck my tongue out in retaliation.

"First kiss?"

"I was 15, she was a girl who lived down my street."

That surprised me. I had him down for a lot younger than 15.

"Surprised huh?" He picked up on my shock.

"My questions, remember?" I waved towards the note pad in my hand. He responded with my favourite crooked grin.

"First car?"

"Volvo."

"Favourite colour?"

"Brown."

"Brown! Who likes brown?" I mocked.  
"Well what's your favourite colour then, Miss Colour Police?" he playfully joked.  
"Green," I said, without even thinking

"Why green?" he seemed surprised.

"I like grass," I said the first thing that came into my head. I was hardly going to say it was because of his eyes.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to twig that and instead just laughed at my insanity.  
"Favourite music?"

"Classical."

Now that was a major surprise.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes. We are not all hip-hop or indie lovers," he grinned.

I looked down to my notes for the next question, but was disappointed to discover that I was out of questions.

"Okay, so, I think I have all I need," I said with sorrow in my voice.

Looking down at my watch, I was stunned to discover that we had been talking for nearly two hours. Where had the time gone? Surely I was taking up other people's time?

He was probably too polite to tell me to shut up.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that was the time. I must be keeping you from your other interviews," I apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I enjoyed talking with you. The others can wait," he declared, his eyes locked with mine. My breathing picked up with the intensity in his eyes and I felt a strange pull at my heart.

I knew I was physically attracted to him, but this was different. Looks aside, I knew I was falling for him. Thankfully, my rational side took over before I got carried away; I could do this, I needed to remain professional.

As a distraction, I started fishing around in my bag for my purse. Once I'd found it, I was about to pay the bill when I felt the gentlest of hands grip mine.

"Absolutely not, sweetheart, this one is on me. My treat." he said smoothly.

I looked up to him, ready to argue.

"You're on my company's time now, mister. I insist." I countered.

"We clocked off 'you're company's' time an hour ago. Now we are on my time, Miss Swan," he announced, giving me the look that said it was the end of the discussion.

I wanted to protest but couldn't find it in me to object to anything he requested.

"Humour me? " he spoke, knowing he had me.

Of course, I submitted and in a flash he placed the money down on the table. I was delighted to note that he left a generous tip too.

After Edward had helped me into my coat and held the doors open for me, we headed outside.

"Can I get my driver to drop you back at work?" he asked, and I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"No, it's fine. I can catch the bus, it's just as quick."

"If you're sure," he pressed.

I could only nod. My mouth suddenly seemed so dry. We had talked so freely before but now I couldn't get my words out and it seemed surprisingly awkward between the two of us.

"Well thank you for your time Edward. It was nice to meet you." I finally spoke as I offered him my hand.

"It was my pleasure, Bella."

He looked at my outstretched hand in amusement and merely brushed it aside. Instead, he engulfed me in his arm in a gentle hug. I somehow manage to stay standing when his lips lightly brush against my cheek.

I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but all good things must eventually come to an end and when we reluctantly pulled apart, he offered me that devastating smile again.

Suddenly, a determined look appeared in his eyes as he once again leaned in towards me. My heart seemed to stop beating altogether and for one crazy moment I actually thought he was going to kiss me.

Unfortunately, he leant in to whisper in my ear instead. "I can't wait to read your article."

And then just like that I came crashing down to earth with a bang. I realized that this was it. It was just a job and I would never see him again.

I couldn't bear to look at him, let alone say anything. So instead I began taking slow tentative steps away from him.

I felt an instant loss already but forced myself not to look back, as it would only prolong the torment. Unfortunately, I failed miserably and turned around to find him already looking at me.

It was strange; he had that oddest expression that for the life of me I still couldn't understand.

Reluctantly, I watched on as my bus pulled up in front of me. In that moment I waved goodbye to the gorgeous actor; the most stunning, kind and gentle man I had ever met.

I found a seat in the middle somewhere and didn't allow myself to look again while he was still so close.

When I was sure we were a safe distance down the street I turned and could just about make out Edward in the distance. He was facing away from me, his hands quite possibly ruffling through his unruly hair, like I had noticed he did when he was frustrated. Great I was even analysing his mannerisms now!

On my way back to work, I reflected on the day.

There was no denying my attraction to him,and not just in a physical way either.

Beyond his beautiful face was an astonishingly perfect man. One I was going to show in my article.

I knew a small part of me would always think fondly of our time together. I had no doubt that a part of my heart stayed with Edward the moment I left him. The depressing part was that I wasn't sure I would ever get it back.

That night when I lay in bed, sleep eluded me. Thoughts whizzed through my mind, mostly about Edward. Everything from his perfect manners, his cheeky grin when he teased and his perfectly crooked grin. It all stayed with me.

It was strange how what started out as the most ordinary of days could turn out to be the most spectacular. But even the most beautiful of days had to come to an end and now it was back to real life again.

**Please, please, please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all you're lovely reviews, they made me so happy:) Hopefully this one will go down just as well.**

Chapter 3.

The weeks that passed since the interview were gruelling to say the least.

It was made even harder, when it felt as though fate was deliberately taunting me at every turn.

Before, I must have been living in a bubble to have been so oblivious to Edward.

However, since that faithful day, there seemed to be reminders of him everywhere I turned.

As expected, Edward's next release was ridiculously successful and went straight to the top of the box office charts.

The film's success propelled him to an even higher superstar status than before.

It seemed like the world had gone Edward Cullen crazy. Or perhaps it had always been that way and I was just too blind to notice it before now.

Day in day out, every magazine and newspaper seemed to feature the man who had haunted my dreams from the moment we first met.

Unfortunately for me, that was where I feared he would always stay.

Even work proved difficult. Instead of being a welcome distraction, it only served to emphasise my connection to him.

The girls in the office were still gushing about him and speculating over the latest gossip that was doing the rounds about Edward. I only had to hear his name and I would turn all giddy and dreamy.

It was like high school all over again, having a crush on the cutest boy in class. Except Edward was no mere boy, he was extraordinary.

At first I felt like I was going insane. I had never had an obsession like this before.

It didn't help matters that every single book I reviewed seemed to have a romantic theme. Either that or it was centred around a heroine and her perfect male counterpart. Consequently I found myself making comparisons between them and a certain man.

The rational side of my brain told me to put the insane infatuation aside and move on, but regardless of my strong intentions, my heart struggled to accept the harsh reality.

But it didn't help matters that he was quite literally in my face constantly.

My entire journey to work was riddled with reminders. Everywhere I looked there were posters and advertisements on the tubes, buses and billboards.

It was impossible to miss but they were no where near as satisfactory as the real thing.

Sure, he looked extremely handsome in the posters, but they didn't capture how heart-achingly beautiful he was in real life.

It seemed like I couldn't escape him even if I tried; which of course, I didn't.

If anything, I was becoming even more infatuated with him.

Though, in all honesty, obsessed is probably nearer the truth.

Not in a crazy stalker ish way, it was more of a smitten kind of fascination.

After my complete ignorance about Edward's film career, I found myself more than eager to see his work.

I was surprised, to say the least, when I finally got round to seeing what the rest of the world had long ago discovered.

I started off with his most recent project and was immediately overwhelmed.

I wondered how I could have been so utterly clueless as to his talent.

Looking back, I'm surprised he didn't piss himself laughing at my ignorance, as I was probably the only person on the face of the planet to have only just discovered the incredible talent of Edward Cullen.

I was hooked from the first film and so subsequently immersed myself in his entire back-catalogue.

He was undeniably eye-catching, but what surprised me the most was that it wasn't just his superior good looks that mesmerised me, though I cant deny they played a part. Instead, it was like I was hypnotised by his charm, charisma and beauty on screen.

I know that it may sound ridiculous, but I was genuinely surprised by how good an actor he was.

Before I met Edward, I had wrongly assumed that he had used his looks to bypass actual talent, but since that afternoon at the café I couldn't claim the same preconceptions.

After that day, I knew he would be skilled and talented, I just never expected him to be as brilliant as he was.

His performances were thought-provoking,accomplished and moving. One even brought me to tears.

It seems like everything associated with him was perfect.

Aside from his good looks, he had a presence that I had rarely seen in modern day actors. In keeping with his mannerisms, his acting was equally as charming and charismatic.

Regrettably, seeing him on screen only made me miss him all the more.

I sighed longingly, thinking of the charming and polite man I had long ago fallen for.

Unsurprisingly, not one man since had even slightly challenged the unquestionable hold that he had upon me.

But that was entirely the problem. There was no other man out there like Edward Cullen. It was a fact I was becoming increasingly disheartened by.

My only link to him was the interview and a subsequent note of thanks he had sent me.

After the interview I had expected never to hear from him again, but not two days after my article was published, I was pleasantly surprised when I received a small card from him, thanking me for the article I had written.

I will admit that I was very tempted to frame the card.

Rosalie, meanwhile had helpfully pointed out that I could sell it for a tidy sum on ebay. That was out of the question though, as I had grown quite attached to his beautifully elegant script.

_Bella...  
It was nice meeting you. I enjoyed our time together.  
Hopefully our paths will cross again soon.  
Thank you for such a complimentary piece!_

_Yours, Edward x_

It was nothing earth-shattering or mind-blowing and was probably standard procedure; but it showed he was a true gent and professional after all.

And though I couldn't deny that the kiss at the end made me happy and all dreamy, I wasn't going to let myself get carried away by thinking he felt anything for me.

By now, he had probably already forgotten about me anyway. This was not the movies; this was real life, my life.

Despite my acceptance of the situation, I will admit that I was still intrigued.

Frequently, I was drawn towards the newsstands that were full of magazines with his face plastered all over them.

I found myself picking up magazines that before, I would have referred to as tat and garbage, just to get a glimpse of him.

This week's newspapers had been rife with speculation that after his latest film was all wrapped up, he would be returning to the UK.

That was a source of both excitement and sadness.

The good being that I was happy he would at least back in the same city as me.

On the other hand, it only seemed to reinforce the reality of the situation- the reality being that it made no difference where he was; there was little to no chance of me ever seeing Edward again, whether he was in this country or not!

This reality only made me all the more despondent.

Rosalie noticed my moping, but thankfully left me to it. If I wanted to talk about it, I knew she was there for me. The truth was that I would much rather suffer in silence than address the real issue. Instead, I tried to act normal and pretended to be unaffected.

Some days were worse than others.

Today had been particularly trying for a variety of reasons.  
In fact, the day had started off disastrously, when I overslept and consequently had to run around like a headless chicken to get ready in under fifteen minutes.

I was sure I resembled a scarecrow, with my barely-brushed hair and scruffy appearance.

Despite my haste, I still missed the tube, so by the time I finally made it into work, I was over half an hour late and it didn't help matters that I had to walk in half way through an important publishing meeting.

"Nice of you to join us, Bella!" Lauren's catty voice had snipped when I took my seat. Bitch, she had always had it in for me!

My day didn't get much better after I found a mountain of paperwork on my desk waiting for me.

To add to my annoyance, Mike spent most of the day chasing me around, trying to persuade me to go to the Volturi benefit with him.  
Every year, a select few members of our team were invited to go to the infamous Volutri charity benefit.

It was an elaborate event that celebrated the year's biggest successes in the arts, music, theatre and literature. It was a big deal in the publishing world, with all proceeds made being donated to charity.

This year, I should have felt enthusiastic and excited, being invited to represent our department, but I was dreading it, especially as Mike Newton had been invited too.

After following me around like a lost puppy all morning, Mike had finally managed to corner me in the photocopy room an hour ago. He sounded genuinely sincere as he innocently asked if I wanted to share a ride with him to the venue.

That sounds pretty thoughtful, right?

Well don't let that fool you.

At last year's Christmas party, after a few too many drinks, Mike had gotten a little merry, and stupidly mistook my acceptance of a drink to mean he had the right to try and kiss me.

Needless to say, he got the message loud and clear when I slapped him across the face. It sounds harsh but the guy just wouldn't take a hint.

You would think that that would have pushed him away, but it seemed to have had the adverse affect. If anything, he has become even more persistent.

So as a result, I have been trying to avoid any other potential misunderstandings by cutting out anything other than polite chit-chat or work-related discussions with him.

You would think that would have made it blatantly obvious to Mike to cut his losses, but he was determined, I would give him that.

Even thinking about him made me frustrated!

Like a fly you cant squat, I spotted the object of my frustrations heading through the door. I promptly collapsed on top of my desk, with my head buried in my hands, hoping that he would leave me alone.

_Here we go again_, I sighed, when not two minutes later I felt a light tapping on my shoulder.

Maybe if I ignored him, he would think I was asleep and leave me alone, I thought, trying to convince myself.

_Arghh_, I screamed internally when the tapping persisted.

"For God's sake, Mike! I swear to god if you ask me one more time, then I will seriously lose my temper," I ranted without bothering to look up at him.

I was surprised when I heard his laughter, but more horrifying was the fact that I had replaced Mike's drab monotone laughter, with Edwards magical chuckle.

How did he manage to invade my thoughts so frequently?

"What happened to the shy, blushing girl that I met just last month?" said an awfully familiar voice, sounding amused; a voice that was certainly too real for me to be imagining it.

Cautiously, I looked up for clarity, but despite my suspicions, I still wasn't prepared for the breathtaking sight that greeted me.

I really wasn't dreaming. It was definitely Edward Cullen who was stood in front of me.

"Edward?" It came out more like a question.

I was completely shell-shocked and for one moment, I did actually question whether or not I had indeed dreamed him up.  
"You look surprised to see me," he said, with that teasing smirk of his.

It was infuriating that he looked effortlessly gorgeous in simple jeans and a grey fitted T-shirt combination, whilst I resembled a tramp!

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to ask, once I had stopped drooling over him.

He looked highly amused, with his eyebrows raised and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Silly Bella," he started, while I couldn't help thinking that my name had never sounded so good coming from anyone else's lips.

"I'm here for a feature, but while I'm here, you don't honestly think I would pass up on the chance to spend some more time with the shy and reserved girl who portrayed me in such a positive light in her interview."

He smiled that beautifully crooked smile that left me once again gaping like an idiot. I don't think I'd completely got over the shock of him actually being here yet.

I watched, enchanted, as his smile widened and turned into a smirk before he spoke once more.  
"Though, I'm not so sure that I am the only actor around here. That was quite the transformation back there. I actually feel rather scared for this Mike character, " he laughed.  
"Arghhh you're impossible!" I retorted in response to his teasing.  
"Impossibly beautiful, according to you," he responded, quoting my words from the article.

His smile became even more captivating when my blush made its first appearance of the day. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Edward Cullen is back in the building.  
"There we go. That's more like the girl I remember. I have missed those rosy cheeks," he joked playfully, as I reddened further.

Thankfully his voice broke into my embarrassment, "So what's the deal with this Mike guy that has you so wound up?"

"I am NOT wound up!" I stubbornly replied, receiving a knowing smirk from him.

He was obviously trying to hide his amusement, but was failing miserably.

He looked utterly stunning though and I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

That said, I reluctantly did when I realised I hadn't responded to his question.  
"Okay, so maybe I am a little bit cranky today," I weakened.  
"A bit?" he downright laughed at my stubbornness.

Had any other person done that, I would have been outraged, but with Edward, it was different.

He just made me laugh along with him like nothing had changed. We seemed to pick up from where we had left off before, as he and I engaged in our familiar banter.

And like so often before when I was in his presence, I found I caved in to his questioning.  
"He is doing my head in!" I vented.  
"Mike?" questioned Edward.  
"Who else?" I groaned.  
"He just wont take no for an answer. I have told him repeatedly, and in no uncertain terms, that I will never go to the benefit with him, but he just doesn't get the message. I've tried being nice about it, but that doesn't work either. Even when I'm downright rude to him, it only seems to encourage him all the more. I really don't think I can take any more!"

I closed my eyes and hung my head in defeat. Several moments passed, but Edward still hadn't said anything. I opened my eyes to see that he had that unreadable expression on his face.  
"Why don't you tell him you've met somebody?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Already tried that one, but he just insists on meeting the guy," I said exasperated.

I know he was trying to be helpful, but I had tried everything to discourage Mike and nothing worked. Talking about it was only getting me more and more frustrated.  
"Aghhhh, it's so infuriating. I know I should be grateful and flattered that he feels that way,"I started.

I really was losing my mind as I babbled on, whilst Edward looked pensive.

"Maybe Jessica is right. I should just accept it and give it a shot. Then I can be horrible to him and drive him away. Or maybe the problem lies within me. Perhaps I'm just being picky and should be less demanding. Mike's not complicated; maybe I should settle for that."

By the end of my babbling, his expression became serious, bordering on angry.  
"You shouldn't have to settle for anything, Bella," he declared fiercely.  
His eyes captured mine and I couldn't look away.

Of course, no perfect moment lasts forever and seconds later, I saw Mike heading through the door.

I groaned in frustration as Edward's gaze followed mine.

"Is that him?" he wondered.  
"The one and only," I groaned, before starting to panic.  
"Don't leave me," I begged, while Edward looked puzzled.  
"Please? He wont come near me if he sees you're next to me," I explained.  
Edward looked quizzical, like he was calculating something in his mind, before he finally spoke.

"I have an idea of a way that Mike will finally get the message," he said hesitantly.

"I'm all ears." I really was ready to try anything by this point.  
"You trust me?" he whispered as he crouched down in front of me.

I nodded, unable to risk the nerves in my voice from showing if I spoke.  
"Just go along with me, okay?" he whispered sounding even sexier.  
"Okay," I found myself agreeing in a voice that didn't sound like my own.

In all honesty, he could have asked me to kill Mike and I would have gone along with him.

His expression became intense as his eyes drifted down to my lips.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second, before he moved even closer to me, his hands gently coming to frame my face.

His touch was like an electric current running through me, but it was his expression that was scorching. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they cast a spell over me.

Then almost agonisingly slowly, he gently tilted my face up, closing the distance between the two of us.

The next few moments seemed to play out in slow motion. My eyes no doubt widening in awe, as his sparkling green eyes bored deeply into mine. I could only stare in disbelief, as my lips ached for his touch.

My heart went into overdrive, my blood pressure no doubt flying through the roof, as the anticipation grew. My face felt like it was on fire, and my body tingled all over.

I was partially terrified, partly hopeful. I couldn't possibly be misreading the signs like I had when we left the café, could I?

As if reading my confusion, he was quick to reassure me.

"Relax" he soothed.

It was easy for him to say. I'd thought it was impossible to spontaneously combust, but right now, I was in danger of testing the theory.

But then everything faded away. Nothing else mattered, or even existed, as Edward's soft lips lightly brushed over mine, and my heart started pounding erratically in my chest.

My lips trembled slightly as the reality hit; I was kissing Edward Cullen. I internally panicked -what if I wasn't good enough? He had no doubt kissed countless stunning models and actresses alike. Ones I couldn't even compare to.

But when I didn't pull away, Edward took control of the kiss, claiming my lips with his, he somehow calmed my nerves like he always seemed to be able to.

Though it was still fairly tame and tender, I felt a jolt of electricity bolt straight through me as his lips became more forceful over mine.

If it felt like a spark when our hands touched before, then this was a full blown inferno, though strangely enough, it still remained intimate and tender.

Before I'd thought that Jake was a good kisser, but compared to Edward, he now seemed childish and inexperienced. I had never experienced a kiss quite like this before.

Somewhere along the way, my eyes must have closed of their own accord, while I focussed on the all-consuming sensation of his lips against mine.

I couldn't tell you how long it lasted, but after what undoubtedly was the best moment of my life, we pulled apart.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's piercing eyes locked on mine.

I didn't know what to say or do, as we simply sat there holding each other's gazes.

We stayed like that for a moment, before I remembered where we were and nervously looked around at my gaping colleagues. Thankfully most of them seemed to have gone on their lunch breaks so there weren't too many witnesses.

Unfortunately there were a few angry girls left in the office, who were predictably shooting me daggers with their eyes. If looks could kill, I would be six feet under!

Amongst the sea of shocked faces, I spotted Mike's despondent face. I almost felt sorry for him, but quite frankly, I'd had enough of his constant pestering.

Then, like a knife stabbing me through the chest, reality hit me and I remembered what had instigated the kiss. Obviously, it was Edward who had made the first move, but the reasoning behind it was what caused me the most pain.

While I had stupidly convinced myself that he felt it too, the truth was that Edward was simply pretending. He was an actor, and a damn good one at that.

The world around me shattered as realisation hit me. It was all an act to him, done with the best intentions to help ease my suffering. It summed Edward up typically.

I sighed disappointed and quickly looked down to my feet, while blushing in embarrassment.

"I think he got the message," he broke the silence.

"Thanks," I replied shyly, as I finally lifted my gaze up to meet his.

"Any time, Bella," he responded, but once again he had that unreadable expression on his face, though this time, I speculated it was most probably one of regret.

Abruptly he nodded his head as if to clear his thoughts and quickly stood up, "I have to go do some shots for the piece, but I will see you later."

He offered me a half smile before walking off out the room, leaving me clueless as to what had just happened?

I couldn't help but feel disappointed because I now knew the pleasure that those lips could bring, but the reality was that that one blissful moment was a one-off and wouldn't be happening again.

I sighed in misery, as my head once again fell back on top of my desk like it had earlier, but this time it was for more depressing reasons.

If I'd thought Edward appearance was a surprise, then an even bigger one was to follow shortly after.

"You want me to spend the day with Edward Cullen! Are you kidding me?" I said in disbelief as I stood in my editor's office completely shell-shocked.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Kate casually replied.

"You cant be serious! This is Lauren's field not mine."

"Your piece was a great success, Bella. Whether Lauren is back or not, I want you to do it."

After not too much persuasion, I agreed. It wasn't like I could turn down the chance of spending more time with Edward, especially not a whole day!

After taking a few minutes to prepare myself, I happily went into the interview room where I was to meet Edward.

My nerves seemed to kick in when I reached for the door handle.

I could do this; I would just act like nothing had happened. It would be easier to be around him if I could put the kiss to the back of my mind. It would hard, bearing in mind how truly spectacular it had been, but I would have to endure it.

When I entered the room, I was saddened to see that Edward was not alone. Besides him was one of the beefiest guys I had ever seen. His broad shoulders and muscular were very distinctive.

Whilst Edward's looks were intimidating, this guy's physique was equally as daunting.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to my manager and good friend, Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella." Edward said smoothly, whilst his friend's smile grew ridiculously wide, to the point where dimples formed in his cheeks.

"So, this is the famous Bella. I feel like I know you already, after the amount of times that Edward's mentioned you," he said causing my blush to return.

His next remarks only made my blush deepen, "Edward was right about you. You're very pretty and I get to see the famous blush too."

I don't know what I was more pleased about, the fact that Edward had mentioned me to him, or the fact that he said I was pretty.

Obviously, it was the pretty part, but that was most likely just Edward being Edward.

He was hardly likely to describe me as a troll, even if he thought so.

"Emmett, shut it. You're embarrassing her," Edward scolded, looking across warningly.

"She knows I'm only messing. Isn't that right, Bells?" his smile was friendly.

Bells? Since when was I Bells? I didn't have time to come up with an answer, as he engulfed me in a tight bear hug that I was too shocked to protest to, not that I would have anyway.

Had it been any other guy, I would have been nervous and uncomfortable. But it was different with Emmett; it was more friendly, almost brotherly.

"Emmett, put her down, you're crushing her," Edward sharply instructed.

"Yes Master," Emmett replied with a laugh, as he placed me back down on the ground.

I laughed along with him as I dusted myself off and rearranged my crumpled clothing.

When I was done, I turned to find Edward looking at me peculiarly. He didn't say anything so I quickly filled the almost awkward silence.

"I believe I am spending the day with you."

Something seemed to pass between to two of them, and just as Edward was about to respond, Emmett beat him to it.

"Of course you are. He," he said looking pointedly at Edward, "was the one who insisted you do the feature. We have spent half the morning negotiating it with your boss. I swear if he hadn't threatened to pull the plug on the whole thing, then I'm sure they would still be having the debate as we speak."

"Is this true?" I asked totally taken aback.

Edwards response was a shy nod. He looked slightly uncomfortable, with his hands placed firmly in his pockets.

"I kind of told them I would only do it if you were the one I was spending the day with."

"Really?" I was gob smacked.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I actually like spending time with you, Bella?" he wondered.

I was surprised to note that his cheeks looked a little rosy too.

"Are you hungry?"he asked suddenly.

Though it didn't go unnoticed how quick he was to change the conversation, I agreed none the less.

"Do you fancy grabbing something to eat and drink first?" he asked.  
"We could go to a café, perhaps?" I suggested.

"I was thinking somewhere a little different," he sounded amused.

"So no greasy spoon today?" I teased, reminding him of the circumstances of our first interview.

"Not today," he replied with a smile.

"Our café not good enough for you now?"

He smiled again when I said our 'café' and I seriously wished I could censor my mouth sometimes.

"Afraid not. Today, I am taking you to lunch," he replied casually, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

My mouth flew open, but Edward merely chuckled, before reaching for my hand and leading us out of the door.

I could vaguely hear Emmett's laughter on the way before he called out, "Nice to finally meet you, Bella."

It seemed that Emmett wasn't joining us after all.

A slight smile played at my lips as I thought of having some quality time alone with Edward. I wasn't sure it would help cure my infatuation, but I couldn't claim to be unhappy.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked from beside me.

I looked up to find him looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing," I lied, blushing further.

I couldn't help thinking that this was going to be an interesting day after all.

**Please keep the reviews coming in- they make me smile:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a long one, and as promised there is more Bella and Edward time!**

It was official; I would be spending a day in the life of Edward Cullen, a man so perfect, it was scary.

So to say that I was ecstatic would be a severe understatement.

Yet another large part of me was nervous and slightly terrified at the prospect of being around the same man who I had fallen for long before, and not so long ago, I had actually kissed.

It felt like a dream that was too good to be true. Though there was no way I could have imagined it. My lips still tingled slightly from the contact.

But most worrying was the fact that he hadn't mentioned it since.

A part of me was thankful and prayed he would continue to ignore what was probably a moment of insanity on his part.

I couldn't bear the thought of the awkward conversation we would have, when he told me that the kiss meant nothing to him and was merely part of an elaborate scheme to get Mike off my back. Worst of all, if he realised it wasn't just an act for me, then I didn't think I could stomach his sympathy for my totally one-sided affections.

That said, another part of me wanted to confront him, and question his intentions.

Surely, if it had been only a case of discouraging Mike, then there were plenty more rational ways to go about it.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the kiss, because trust me, I did, but the more I thought about it, the more overwhelmed I felt.

Despite my intentions to put it to the back of my mind, it had completely thrown me off-balance and I didn't know how I was going to act naturally around him.

However, if I was going to get through the day unscathed, I would need to be strict and put my feelings aside. That would be a lot easier said than done, but I had to at least try.

Instead, I would let him have control. I was to be an observer into his world after all.

Yet as we walked hand in hand through the office doors, I couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Obviously Edward was generating a ridiculous amount of attention, but still he appeared unfazed by it all. He was calm and confident, without being smug, as he offered smiles and the occasional wave to his adoring public.

It didn't feel real, but strangely enough I didn't feel as suffocated as I would have expected.

Normally, I would have been shy and embarrassed to be the centre of attention, and in part, I was, but another part deep within me was excited and thrilled to be walking besides Edward. I wanted the whole office to see us together, if only for today.

The moment we stepped outside, my rational side kicked in. I couldn't possibly expect to have a leisurely stroll along the street of London with one of Hollywood's finest without incident.

Edward, however, remained completely unmoving and gracefully guided me towards the tube station. I couldn't believe my eyes; he couldn't possibly expect to walk around casually like everyone else.

When I stopped, he instantly turned around, his piercing green eyes bearing down on me.

His eyes were sparkling, his hair shining brightly in the sunlight. I don't think he had ever looked more breathtaking, especially with that crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Edward you cant be serious. People will recognize you," I warned.

"Trust me, Bella," he replied, as his hands came to rest on top of my shoulders.

"It will be fine. Most people don't approach me, and if they do, I give them a quick autograph or photo and they are satisfied," he said so casually that I actually laughed.

"Fine," I found myself agreeing.

_This should be interesting_, I thought, as he took my hand once more and led me into the station.

Surprisingly, when we made it down to the platform, I was completely amazed that his presence wasn't causing a scene. It was slightly irritating that Edward was always right.

Despite the lack of drama, there was no shortage of people staring. I wasn't blind to the young girls and women alike who were fixated on him, but who could blame them. If I wasn't beside him I would have been much worse! Even in his presence, I had the tendency to stare at Edward like a love-struck teenager.

What surprised me the most, was that despite their obvious fixation on him, his fans all kept their distance. It was surreal to see so many people staring, but at the same time carrying on with their day to- day lives.

I was completely baffled; I thought celebrities couldn't go out in public for fear of being mobbed.

Edward must have picked up on my confusion and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I told you it would be fine," his smile was slightly smug, but strangely infectious.

"Most fans are too embarrassed to approach me. Either that, or they think I am too scary and intimidating."

"You, intimidating? Hardly!" I sniggered.

Immediately, the hand that was still holding mine tightened and he rounded on me, bringing his full height to lean over me.

I felt slightly cautious when his soft expression became more stern. I hoped I hadn't offended him, and so gasped when he leaned in towards me. He was so close that I could feel his breath across my face and I quivered.

His sharp voice quickly broke my transfixed state.

"I'll have you know that I can be very intimidating if I want to be," he declared, as I stood there paralysed by his fierce expression.

Suddenly his familiar smirk appeared and he laughed heartedly.

His grip also loosened on my hand and he took a step back from me. I found it strangely disappointing, and I wanted him close again almost instantly.

"I wish you could have seen your face; it was a picture," he declared with a wicked grin.

"Shut it Cullen," I sulked.

His response was to drop my hand completely and instead he brought his arm around my shoulders, pulling me tightly against him.

"You're adorable when you're mad," he said, rubbing my shoulder affectionately.

He seemed completely unaffected by everyone else around us, who were now staring like we had gone mad.

And somehow, despite the obscurity of the situation and all my prior worries about today, I felt myself relaxing against him.

A few minutes passed before the tube arrived. Thankfully it wasn't rush hour so we managed to find two seats next to each another.

"Where are we going?" I asked, realising I hadn't a clue where he was taking me.

"I told you, I am taking you to dinner. I need some food before the real work begins," he said with a smile.

My own smile appeared when his hand found mine, lying idle on my lap. I should have felt uncomfortable from the, dare I say it, public display of affection, but there was something strangely comforting about being with Edward and it always put me at ease.

"What is the plan for the rest of the day?" I asked keenly.

He shook his head vigorously, clearly enjoying having the upper hand.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he smirked.

"I like to know what I am letting myself in for," I justified.

"Well you will have to wait and see!"

His eyes captures mine and I was so overwhelmed by his closeness to question him any more.

He seemed to be debating something for a moment, before he abruptly broke eye contact with me and glanced to the side. My gaze followed his and I noticed an elderly lady had got on at the current stop. I was about to offer her my seat when he beat me to it. His hand left mine as he stood and gestured for her to take his place.

My heart ached when I noticed the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks as she thanked him profusely. She also offered me a gentle smile as she glanced between the two of us. I was blushing furiously, but managed to smile back at Edward like a proud fool.

Being exceptionally tall, his valiant act of chivalry resulted in him hitting his head when the tube started moving again. I reached for the hand that was closest to mine and tugged him down to look at me.

"Have my seat; you are practically touching the roof," I suggested.

He looked like I had insulted him, judging by the horrified expression.

"Absolutely not. That is out of the question," he practically barked at me.

I heard a light chuckling beside me and turned to see the old lady smiling at us.

"Let the young man take care of you, dear. There are far too few considerate men around nowadays."

If only she knew the true extent of his generosity.

Several minutes later, I heard another thud and a curse and I bit my lip as I looked up to see Edward trying to cover his discomfort, by discretely rubbing the top of his head.

My stupid, adorable,virtuous man, I thought affectionately, then scolded myself for calling him mine. I had no business in deluding myself further.

I tried to distracted myself by looking around the carriage. It seemed like everybody was too busy in their own worlds to notice a major Hollywood actor in front of them. I was shell-shocked, but nonetheless grateful that we'd managed to avoid a scene.

Moments later, I was pulled from my reflection by a light tapping on my knee.

"This is us," said Edward. I followed his lead and quickly gathered my belongings.

When I stood, I was grateful that his hand immediately found mine, effectively stopping me from going flying when the tube came to an abrupt halt.

We exited the tube station hand in hand and hadn't been walking for long, before Edward guided me towards a elegant- looking restaurant. Predictably he opened the doors for me, and shortly after a waiter greeted us with a wide smile.

"Good afternoon, sir, madam," he spoke, looking between the two of us.

I felt Edward's grip on my hand tightening.

"Table for two, please," he said with clear authority in his tone.

"Certainly sir," the waiter replied, looking me over speculatively.

I looked down at myself self-consciously, wishing I had made more of an effort with my appearance today. Though in my defence, I'd hardly imagined I would be in such a spectacular restaurant when I'd got ready for work!

We were soon led towards a table in the far corner. The waiter was about to pull my chair out for me, but Edward was there in an instant, sending him an icy glare.

"I will take it from here," his tone was harsh; I had never seen him so dismissive.

Though strangely enough after the waiter left, he quickly went back to his charming ways, helping me out of my coat and into my seat.

When I was settled at the table, I did a quick sweep of my surroundings.

The restaurant was undoubtedly elegant and fancy, and I imagined it came at a tidy price, which only made me feel all the more inadequate. I didn't feel worthy, sitting in such an elaborate venue in just my jeans and a T-shirt, opposite an equally stunning man.

Pushing my despondency aside, I looked across the table to find Edward already watching me closely. I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly.

"You could have at least given me some warning," I accused.

Edward on the other hand seemed rather amused, "Warning about what?"

"That you were going to bring me to a fancy restaurant!" I exclaimed.

"I was hardly going to take you to McDonald's now, was I?" he seemed to be back to his playful self, a far contrast to the foul mood he was in when we arrived.

"I know, but a heads up would have been nice. I look like a scruff!" I scalded.

"You look perfect," he said simply.

"Phfft," I scoffed at his flattery.

"I saw the way that waiter looked at me. I stand out in my jeans and T-shirt!"

"Trust me, it wasn't your choice of clothing that he was inspecting," he replied.

I noticed his fists clenched on table, angry Edward was back!

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked disbelievingly.

"He was checking out a lot more than your clothing!"

"You are quite wrong." I argued. He was obviously mistaken.

"You might be oblivious to it, but I most definitely am not. I'm a guy, I saw the way he looked at you, Bella, the way he is still looking at you," he practically growled, as he glared behind me.

I turned hesitantly to see said waiter looking our way. His smile became more pronounced when he locked eyes on me. I blushed furiously and quickly turned back round.

"I told you so," Edward remarked, though he didn't sound remotely triumphant at his accuracy.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat, when Edward summoned a different waiter across.

"We are ready to order our drinks," he said with a smile, reverting back to the polite guy that he had been most of the time.

"Certainly sir, what can I get for you?" our new waiter asked.

Edward's eyes met mine as he gestured across to me.

"Ladies first," he murmured, his smooth, velvety voice losing its edge.

"I will have a Coke, please."

"Certainly, and for you, sir?"

"I will have the same, please," replied Edward, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I will bring over some menus with your drinks."

"Thank you," we both replied together.

Edward smiled properly for the first time since we arrived, but it was not long before his scowl reappeared when our first waiter returned.

"Would the lady like something to drink?"

With him stood leering over me, I suddenly noticed how creepy he was and was about to tell him where to go when Edward beat me to it.

"_We're _fine," he said firmly, emphasizing the 'we' part, as he glared at the waiter. The guy may have been sleazy, but there was no need for Edward to cause a scene.

"Was that really necessary?" I spoke when the jerk finally got the message and left.

"Yes," Edward snapped, his satisfied smile turning into a scowl. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

It was clearly the end of the conversation, but thankfully his frustration was long forgotten when we were handed our menus.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the prices. The starters alone were more than I spent on my entire weekly shop - okay that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but it was certainly extortionate.

"Ignore the prices," Edward said knowingly.

"Have what you want, not what is the cheapest. Don't think I don't know you intended on choosing the cheapest thing on the menu."

I blushed at how spot-on he was. By the time the waiter returned, I had settled on the mushroom ravioli and Edward went for steak.

The man took our order and we fell silent as we waited for our food. It was a lot harder to maintain my cool charade, with Edward sitting directly opposite me.

In light of our earlier kiss and the many peculiar incidents that had happened today, the atmosphere between us suddenly felt strangely charged.

It was almost like we were on a date as we made polite conversation. We were both trying too hard and most of the time, I was too nervous to even meet his eyes.

The few times that I shyly looked across at him, I wished I hadn't bothered. Each time he caught me and I had to look down to hide my blush.

I couldn't explain this sudden awkwardness between the two of us and after several more minutes of dancing around each other with polite chit chat, I finally voiced something that had been nagging at me for most of the morning.

"What are we doing?" I abruptly asked.

Edward's head shot up instantly, "We are having dinner, or is that a trick question?"

"No, I mean what am I doing here with you? Surely you remember that celebrity features aren't my speciality."

"I asked for you to do it," he replied, still refusing to give anything away.

"That's what I don't understand," I responded, still not satisfied.

"What's not to understand?" Edward said, now looking equally confused.

"Why would you ask for me specifically?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Is it so unthinkable for me to like spending time with you, Bella? Besides, I find you rather entertaining," he added with a laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you," came my sarcastic reply.

He silenced any further retaliation from me by reaching for my hands across table.

His expression turned thoughtful as he threaded his fingers in mine.

"I don't usually like reporters, but you're different. I find myself fascinated by you. You're the most intriguing woman I have ever met. I'm drawn to you, Bella," he said delicately, his eyes locked on mine.

He definitely didn't like me to the extent that I liked him, but if Edward Cullen was drawn to me, I could definitely settle for that.

In light of his admittance, my resolve slipped and my mind wandered back to the kiss we shared earlier and begrudgingly, I had to look away from Edward's intense gaze.

It was only then I noticed that everyone was staring at the two of us. With Edward around, I always managed to forget that the rest of the world existed, but now I couldn't miss the staring, especially the numerous women in the room who were obviously eyeing him up.

"Is it like this everywhere you go?" I asked

"Pretty much," he replied, following my gaze.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked, unable to comprehend how he managed to cope with it on a daily basis and still remain so grounded.

"It's difficult, but it goes with the territory. I'm not going to lie and say I like it, but I knew what I was getting myself into when I became an actor. I accept that it is a part of the job."

"You're probably used to it."

I didn't realize I had spoken aloud until he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said with a shy smile.

My denial was irrelevant, and if anything he seemed all the more interested. His intrigued expression begged for me to answer and unsurprisingly, I caved.

"I bet all the girls were chasing after you in high school," I answered truthfully, picturing a perfect teenager with bronze hair and green eyes. I imagined he was a quite the heartbreaker.

Only Edward's musical laughter brought me out of my daydreaming.

"Hardly I was a geek," he said laughing.

"Oh, please! Look at you, I bet all the girls were fighting over you," I accused.

He only laughed harder, looking ridiculously happy and carefree.

"Things were pretty different back then. I was awkward and painfully shy. I couldn't even talk to girls, let alone ask one out," he confessed.

"I find that hard to believe," I said, now more surprised than teasing.

"Trust me, its true." It was Edward's turn to blush but I still wasn't convinced. He was probably just being modest.

"Please, you're Edward Cullen, you could get any girl you want," I said, though it was painful to think about.

"Not back then. Not a lot of girls will look twice at you when you have braces and terrible skin. So, what about you?" he was quick to change direction.

"I don't want to discuss that, it's embarrassing." I was instantly dismissive.

"I bet you were one of the popular girls who had all the boys running around after you?" he accused.

"Why is it that you always seem to turn the questions around on me. Maybe you should consider a career in journalism." I tried to divert the attention away from me, but he wasn't fooled.

"As interesting as your observation may be, you're avoiding the question. I'm on to you," he smirked.

I was yet to say anything, so he continued his prosecution.

"You were, weren't you? You were in with the cool kids," he mocked, giving me the classic Edward Cullen persuasive stare.

"Not likely, the cool kids didn't even know I was alive."

Now it was Edward's turn to look surprised.

"I find that hard to believe," he said gently, causing me to brush furiously.

After the teasing, we both seemed to loosen up. It should have been strange, tense even, to be sitting opposite a superstar, but I felt totally at ease. I was with Edward after all; the kindest, most thoughtful, not to mention exceptionally gorgeous man on the planet.

While we waited for our dinner to arrive, I spent a few moments jotting down some notes about our day thus far. I apologised to Edward for my rudeness, but he simply smiled happily, telling me he liked to see me busy at work, and deep in thought. Regardless of his assurances, I scribbled down as fast as I could, so I could get back to enjoying my time with him.

Once I was done, time stood still as we laughed and joked about stupid and meaningless things. I got butterflies in my chest every time he smiled my favourite crooked smile or paid me a compliment (which he frequently did).

Have you ever felt like you were utterly under someone's spell, like time stands still and when you talk for hours about nothing and everything, all the while, exchanging meaningful glances? Well, that's just how it was for me in that restaurant.

Over dinner, Edward became a little more touchy-feely, though not in a sleazy way. It was more affectionate, with soft, gentle touches here and there.

I was actually rather sad when the time came for us to leave for Edward's next appointment of the day. I think really he liked to keep me guessing, but eventually he revealed that his next port-of-call was attending a photo-shoot.

The prospect of seeing Edward in action completely distracted me and he had to tug on my arm to get my attention.

"Bella, are you good to go?" he asked, gesturing towards the main entrance.

I nodded shyly, trying to focus on Edward, rather than everyone else around us. His presence here had drawn a lot of attention and unfortunately my association with him only resulted in me being on the receiving end of many vicious death stares from the majority of the females in the room.

I frowned at their blatant disapproval of me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked gently, nudging me lightly.

"Nothing," I shrugged, trying to act indifferent, but his stern look told me he wasn't going to let it drop until I told him.

"I think your girlfriends are getting jealous," I tried to laugh it off, but my laughter was cut short when he surprised me by taking my hand in his.

"Lets give them something to really be jealous of," he announced before lifting my hand and placing a delicate kiss on top.

The next thing I knew, we'd stood up and were heading hand in hand towards the exit. I was too shell-shocked from Edward's tender action to care that those jealous girls were glaring at me on my way out.

I felt like I'd just become the most hated girl in England and I told Edward as much, but he merely gripped my hand tighter as we walked away.

"Yeah thanks for that, now I'm marked for execution," I joked.

"Don't worry, I will look out for you," he said reassuringly.

For a moment, I entertained the obscure fantasy that this heart-achingly beautiful and extraordinary man was actually attracted to me in some way, but in my heart, I knew I was just kidding myself. He was an A-lister constantly around actresses and models. Why would he ever look twice at me? That thought hurt a lot more than I would have liked.

"Why do you do that?" Edward broke my contemplation.

"You look so deep in thought. I wish I knew what was going on in your head. Sometimes you look so sad."

"Do I?" I played dumb.

"You're doing it again," he arched a knowing eyebrow. "You're trying to avoid my question by asking another question."

"You do that a lot, by the way," he added, but thankfully left it at that as we headed to his next appointment.

Next up was the photo-shoot, though it was nothing like I had pictured it to be. It was fascinating to watch from afar as Edward posed for photo after photo. He was extremely photogenic and all equally amazing and beautiful.

During a break, when Edward went off to for a fresh batch of hair and make up and to change, I used the time productively to catch up on the notes that I supposedly should have been making all day.

Though, in my defence, it was easier said than done concentrating on the job at hand when Edward was around. His presence alone was distracting, and so far I had barely wrote anything down. It was a good job my mind seemed capable of storing every minor detail regarding Edward. I would be relying on this later, when it came to describing our day together in my feature.

At the sound of an amused male voice, I looked up, though I was disappointed to find it wasn't him. Instead, I spotted a greasy-looking guy with long blond hair staring at me.

His smile grew ridiculously wide as he moved towards me, stopping right in front of me

"Hello, I am James," he said, with a sly grin.

"Bella," I replied, and being civil, I begrudgingly offered him my hand.

He took it, but instead of shaking it, he covered it with his other hand over mine. I was quick to pull it back though; it just didn't feel right in anyone's besides Edward's.

Despite my obvious disinterest, he didn't seem deterred, if anything, his expression became even more calculating.

"Are you one of the actresses?" he asked.

He was pulling out all the stops, but I wasn't naive enough to fall for it.

I literally laughed in his face at the ludicrous of his suggestion.

"What's so funny about that?" He responded. "You're very attractive, Bella. Maybe I can take your photo?" he pressed, edging closer towards me.

I was too stunned to even voice my reply, and could only shake my head vigorously.

"No?" his smug smile returned, as he edged closer still.

"You've got amazing eyes, by the way," he whispered in what I'm sure was meant to be an enticing way.

I looked down, but could still sense his lingering eyes looking over me.

I shifted uncomfortably and was about to tell this creep where to go, when, like so many times before, Edward appeared out of nowhere.

My breath caught in my throat, and I was rendered not only speechless but motionless too.

He was breathtaking as he stalked towards us. His shirt was undone, exposing his perfectly chiselled body and underneath his clothes, his body was as spectacular as I imagined it to be.

Fully-clothed Edward was stunning, but half naked... it should be illegal to look that good!

I found myself mesmerized by his hard, toned chest, which was clearly visibly through his barely- there shirt. I blushed at the direction my mind was taking and immediately looked down to hide it.

"Everything okay, here?"

I didn't need to look up to know that he was besides me. The unique scent that radiated off his body, a scent so distinctly Edward instantly reassured me.

Finally I looked up to see James and Edward exchanging angry glances. In a flash, James' heated expression shot to me.

"I was just teasing, don't be so sensitive," he said, raising his arm to place his hand on my cheek. Or at least he attempted to, before Edward's hand shot out to stop him.

"Bella is with me, so I suggest you back off," he warned.

Dare I say it, did he actually seem jealous?

James, on the other hand, looked furious for a moment, before he admitted defeat,muttering under his breath as he stalked off in the opposite direction. I heard the door slam as he went.

I turned to Edward to thank him, but he spoke before I got the chance.

"You just cant stay out of trouble, can you?"

I just bit my lip and looked down shyly.

After a gruelling hour of shots, Edward was finally free to move on to his next priority. Which, I later found out, was a fresh round of promotional interviews.

I was glad when we took a taxi to the hotel where the interviews were taking place; there was only so much staring I could take for one day.

Thankfully, the interviews were fairly informal and brief. Edward was funny and polite throughout and he answered every question with equal enthusiasm.

However, I was less than impressed with one particular interviewer who got a little too friendly for my liking. The lady in question had been flirting outrageously with him for the past 10 minutes. My only saving grace was the fact that Edward seemed more embarrassed than interested, but as her attempts became more desperate, he began to get more irritated.

I didn't miss her raised eyebrows and coy smile as she leaned further towards him and the green- eyed monster in me was ready to take the bitch down.

Thankfully, with a tight schedule to stick to, Edward soon moved on to the next interview.

As the interviews continued, I saw first hand how repetitive they were.

"How do you cope with the same old tedious questions?" I asked him in a break.

"It's just a part of the job. The fun part is trying to make each one different," he replied casually.

"I'm sorry, I must have really bored the shit out of you," I said thinking back to the day I interviewed him.

"You were far from boring. I told you I enjoyed our time together and I meant it," he declared.

Suddenly his expression changed, he looked hesitant as he began to pace around the small room that we were waiting in. It was obvious he was apprehensive about something, so I waited impatiently for him to speak.

"Bella, I've been trying to find a way of bringing this up all day," he began sensitively.

Oh no! I internally panicked, knowing full well what he wanted to discuss.

"Earlier ...the kiss," his voice for once was hesitant. I couldn't stand it, so I cut him off before he could go any further.

"No, Edward, it's fine," I started, but he was intent on having it out.

"Bella, please, we need to discuss this," he practically pleaded.

"Edward, it's fine. Honestly, I appreciate what you did, but lets just leave it at that."

I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't stand the thought of him feeling sorry for me. Ultimately his silence was better than his rejection!

"You did me a favour, nothing more, nothing less. We don't need to go over this Edward. It's not necessary. Lets just drop it and pretend like it never happened," I said, hiding or at least attempting to hide my feelings.

"If you're sure," he seemed unconvinced.

"I am," I replied, before I had time to change my mind.

I chanced a look at him and, dare I say it, he looked hurt.

"Okay, Bella, but at least allow me to say one thing."

He sounded dejected so I nodded at his earnestness. He looked at me intensely before he spoke.

"For me, it "

"EDWARD, WE NEED YOU NOW!" Emmett yelled from the other room, causing me to jump a mile. Edward shook his head and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

I was half-relieved at the interruption, but also half-curious as to what he had been about to say. Now I guessed I would never know.

"Subject officially dropped," he said, looking frustrated and pinching the bridge of his nose, before stalking off towards a curious-looking Emmett.

When the two of them returned a few minutes later, I was expecting things to be awkward between the two of us, but thankfully he acted like nothing had even happened. For a few minutes, I think we were both trying hard to act natural, but despite our pretence, it was still comfortable.

It was even more reassuring to have another friendly face in the form of Emmett.

"Hey, Bells, how's it going?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks, Emmett. This all takes some adjusting though. Who knew the world of a superstar was so hard?" I grinned at Edward.

"Well, you'd better get used to it," Emmett muttered back.

When the time came for the final interview of the day, I was rather relieved. I had only been an observer, but I was honestly exhausted. I don't know how Edward coped with it all the time.

As we made our way to the exit, there was something playing on my mind from his final interview. He had reacted strangely to a particular question and whilse I was desperate to ask him about it, I couldn't find a way to bring it up.

"Is it more of the same tomorrow?" I asked to fill the silence that had fallen between the two of us.

"I have a few loose ends to tie up, but hopefully I will have the rest of the day to spend with my family," he replied.

He was acting very strangely as he shifted on the spot and kept his eyes downcast.

"You're hiding something," I stated, determined to get to the bottom of his sudden quietness!

"No I am not. There's nothing," he said, finally making eye contact.

"Yes there is. I can see it in your eyes. You had that same look when the last guy asked if you had any new projects in the pipeline," I accused.

"Damn it Bella, I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Its a talent of mine," I exclaimed, grinning with delight. "I'm on to you, Cullen. I know you're stalling."

"Okay, so there is something," he surrendered.

"I knew it!" I announced triumphantly.

"You do realize that you look like a kid in a sweet shop," he laughed at my excitement.

"I don't care! Tell me the big secret," I demanded, hoping to replicate his winning stare that always made me cave in.

For a split second, he looked half-tempted, but unfortunately his uncertainty disappeared and instead his determined expression returned. I frowned, knowing I had no chance of persuading him.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella," he begged.

"Like what?" I feigned innocence.

"You look utterly dejected and as much as I would like to tell you, I cant! I'm sworn to secrecy. I cant break that, not even you for you. Besides its early days anyway."

I offered him a small smile in return as his hands found mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Rest assured that when it is all official, you will be the first one to know," he proclaimed, looking me in the eye.

"I'll hold you to that," I responded.

I was miserable when the day drew to a close. Edward kindly offered to ring for a taxi for me, but I refused his request and after his insistence, I settled for him walking me to the tube station instead.

The temperature had dropped sharply since this morning, so much so that I was actually shivering as we walked. Edward's hand came to claim mine and with our fingers intertwined, it was funny how they seemed to fit together perfectly. To others on the street, we would appear to be a young couple, quite possibly in the early stages of dating and eager to impress one another, but if only it were true. I shivered from both the cold and the truth.

"Cold?" Edward asked, his grip tightening.

"Just a little." It came out muffled from my chin being burried in my coat.

I gave Edward a quizzical look when he removed his hand from mine and started pulling his scarf off. He silenced my pleas by wrapping the scarf around me.

"You're freezing; you need to be better wrapped up. I cant have you catching a cold," he said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly when I realised how close he was to me.

"I have to keep you warm," he replied tenderly.

All too soon, we reached the station and I prepared to say goodbye to Edward once more. I was in the process of taking his scarf off when he halted my movement.

"You keep it," he told me, but still I tried in vain to struggle.

"No buts you're keeping it," he announced.

"You cant be serious!" I argued.

"I most certainly am. It's only a cheap thing anyway. Think of it as something to remember me by," he smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes and in response, I nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence seemed to fall upon us as we prepared to say our goodbyes.

Unfortunately, another horrifyingly embarrassing moment was to come. When Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek, I stupidly moved my head up a fraction too high, which resulted in him kissing my nose instead.

In spite of the embarrassment though, we both saw the funny side.

"That was different," Edward joked, while I gazed into his eyes, trying to make the most of every last second with him.

"I'll be seeing you, Bella," he said, as he pulled me into his arms, engulfing me in a warm hug.

I was instantly cold the moment he pulled away, and though it pained me to leave, I reluctantly did so.

"Bye, Edward, and thanks for today," I said, before I walked away from him. Unlike the last time we parted, I did have the courage to turn around. I was surprised though, to see his sad expression.

I desperately hoped that this goodbye was not forever.

That night as sleep refused to take me, I thought only of one man.

A wise girl doesn't get attached to famous Hollywood movie stars, but I am neither wise nor rational. My attempts at repressing my feelings for Edward were futile. Over the course of our two meetings and the painfully difficult time in between, there was no denying that I had fallen in love with him.

It was completely irrational, but there was nothing I could do to change that. I'm not sure that I would even want to anyway.

**Thanks to all you wonderful people who have taken the time to review so far:) If possible, I would love to hear from more of you ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait-finally, here is the new and improved chapter 5.**

**Please keep the reviews coming in:)**

**Chapter 5**

The next day at work proved as impossible as I predicted.

As rumours of the kiss I shared with Edward spread like wildfire, I found myself the hot topic of conversation amongst all the interfering gossips in the office.

How stupid of me to think that I could go unnoticed, and escape the mass hysteria that went with being associated with Edward.

Jessica was by no means backwards in coming forwards, and was the first to interrogate me. I had only been in the office for two minutes when she somehow tracked me down in the cafeteria.

When I spotted her practically running over to me, I mentally prepared myself for the barrage of questions, that were sure to follow.

"Rumour has it that the hottest man on the planet shared a moment with a certain young lady at this very paper yesterday."

She didn't even give me the chance to defend myself before she continued,

"At first, I didn't believe it. I mean there was no way that something like that would happen, without said person telling one of her closest friends, was there?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

Despite her accusing stare, I still refused to give her anything to go on.

Unfortunately though, judging by the smug smile on her face, she was still determined to discover the truth.

"But when Angela told me she saw it with her own eyes, I knew it had to be true!" she exclaimed.

"Angela saw?" I replied, my voice sounding slightly squeakier than usual.

Jess responded by dramatically throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Spill Bella. Don't keep me waiting; the anticipation is killing me! Hell, it was all anyone was talking about yesterday."

I groaned in despair.

"Did you seriously think you could kiss Edward Cullen and keep it a secret?" she accused.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, as I desperately tried to down play the kiss,

"Honestly Jess, it was nothing. It was merely a favour to get rid of Mike."

It sounded a lot more convincing in my own mind, but she obviously wasn't fooled, as she started to laugh.

"You kiss one of Hollywood's hottest bachelors and just pass it off as nothing? You are seriously crazy, Bella, but, you could be on to something there. Maybe I should try the same thing the next time Tyler from Accounts irritates me, and if it so happens to be at a time when Edward is conveniently around, then perhaps he can come to my rescue too," she announced, smiling.

My stomach sunk at the thought of Edward's lips on someone else's, but there wasn't time to be despondent because Jess interrupted once more.

"So, tell me all about it, what was it like?"

She was practically jumping on the spot like a ten year old, while my face was so red I was sure I resembled a tomato.

"It was nice," I offered, though my answer didn't even come close to describing how perfect it was.

Luckily, she was forced to put her questioning on hold when our boss appeared, signalling it was time to start work. Not that there was really much point; I was too distracted by the phenomenal amount of attention I was attracting to get anything productive done.

Lauren was especially catty, with her snide comments here and there, hinting at how unprofessional I had been. I knew she was just jealous that I stole her chance at spending the day with Edward, but to be honest, had it been the other way around, I would have been green with envy too.

After a few days the gossip seemed to die down and speculation moved on to the next hot topic of the week. Most people probably didn't even believe it anyway. I mean, how likely was it that plain old Bella Swan could catch a stunner like Edward Cullen?

Even though the attention was somewhat diverted away from me, sadly the week still seemed to pass painfully slowly. Though I never expected to hear from Edward again, I still couldn't help feeling bitterly disappointed that I'd had no contact with him whatsoever.

The only thing I had to distract me from my pining was Alice. She was back from almost two months away, covering a variety of different fashion shows and events all over the globe.

Her return proved a welcome diversion for me. Alice had always been energetic and joyful and would never allow me to mope around for long. Despite her over the top, often pedantic ways, I couldn't deny how much I had missed her.

When we caught up over lunch the following day, she cheerfully filled me in on the delights that Paris and New York had to offer. Even more exciting though, was her big news.

I was amazed that she was able to keep it contained until she made it back into the country.

Alice Brandon was engaged!

Truthfully, I wasn't surprised; I had only ever known Jasper and Alice as a couple.

They had been acting as if they were married for the past year or so, and that was as long as I had known them both.

Jasper was a sweet, sensitive sort, who was somehow able to control Alice's completely over- the- top tendencies. In all honesty, I didn't know of a couple less suited, but at the same time, totally perfect for one another.

While I was delighted that they had finally decided to take the plunge, I only wished that someday I would experience the same requited love and happiness that they shared.

I sighed dreamily as my mind drifted back to the one person it so frequently lingered on.

Edward...Even just his name made me go all giddy.

After last week's dramatic realisation of the depth to which my feelings ran, I had spent much of the week trying to stop myself thinking about him, in order to avoid torturing myself even more.

To some extent, I think I succeeded.

After all, there was the preparation for Alice's engagement party to keep me distracted.

Most of my free time was spent with her, making plans for the party. She was away during the whole Edward fiasco, so fortunately she never mentioned it once. Either she wasn't paying attention to the whispers that were still circulating around the office, or she didn't want to question me on it.

Most likely, she knew me well enough to know that I would be incredibly uncomfortable discussing something that was so obviously painful for me.

Despite her distraction methods, my thoughts were predominantly consumed by-He-Whose-Name- -I-Cannot-Speak. I was undeniably in love with him, but these unrequited and futile feelings caused me much pain and anguish. I was helpless as I struggled to deal with my feelings for him.

The truth was that I couldn't continue living in this hopeless way. I needed to at least try to get over him and get a life. It was impossible to consider, but I needed to make a start on a new Edward-free Bella.

In fact, the engagement party would be the perfect occasion to move on and take back control of my life once more. So, when Friday night finally arrived, I headed to the party with a new-found resolve.

Just for this one night, I would not think about Edward. I would have fun, laugh freely and enjoy every single minute. I would even drink myself into oblivion if it helped me to forget about him. Then tomorrow, I would deal with the hangover.

It would be a good thing for me anyway. I would go out, let my hair down and actually enjoy being unattached. After all, I was never going to forget about Edward, if I sat at home dreaming about him all the time.

Furthermore, my resolution would no doubt please Rose, who was becoming worried by my preoccupied state.

Every time she questioned me about it, I was always too embarrassed to tell her the real reason for my pathetic moping. I tried to put it down to stress at work, but she didn't buy it for one minute, yet she just smiled knowingly and patted my shoulder affectionately.

Another added bonus was that she too was going to be at the party, so at least I wouldn't be alone in a room full of either loved-up couples or desperate singletons.

When we eventually made it to the party after a make over by Rose, I made a beeline for Jasper and Alice. Alice was as hyper as ever as she hugged me tightly, almost suffocating me in the process. Jasper, on the other hand, offered me an amused smile and a much lighter hug.

As we settled into easy conversation, Rose headed to the bar to get us some drinks.

When she returned, she delightfully informed us that, on her sweep around the bar, she had spotted the perfect guy for her.

I had yet to see the big hunk of a guy in question (her words not mine, I might add), but I speculated it wouldn't be long before she went off in search of him.

Whilst I happily chatted with Jasper and Alice, Rose was visibly impatient in waiting for her Mr Right to make a reappearance. Unsurprisingly she disappeared five minutes later, to go find him.

Although Jasper and Alice were polite enough to stay with me for a while, I knew they were neglecting their other guests. So, after a few minutes of babysitting me, I finally told them I was okay on my own.

Feeling slightly envious my eyes followed them as they headed off to greet the latest bunch of arrivals. I, meanwhile, went to the far corner of the bar to get a much-needed drink to help me forget that I was on my own.

Unfortunately, my aloofness effectively left me defenceless against the few single and mostly desperate men in the room.

It was certainly not turning out to be the perfect night that I had planned it to be, I decided, as I was approached by yet another man in the steady stream of the same old random's and singletons that had been trying to get my attention all night.

In all honesty though, some weren't too bad; they were pleasant enough, nice even, but ultimately they held nothing to a certain man, I was trying to forget about.

After being propositioned more times than I cared to remember, I felt frustration, followed by annoyance setting in and when I attracted the attention of who could only be described as the creepiest guy in the room, my patience hit an all time low. The cheesy and patronising line that followed his approach was a sure-fire way to knock me when I was already down.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or shall I walk by again?" he asked with a sly grin.

My reaction was to stare at him open-mouthed in both annoyance and disgust. Apparently my disgust wasn't as obvious as I thought because he spoke once more.

"Maybe I could buy you a drink?" he offered, sending me a wide smile.

"I'm fine getting my own, thanks," I replied, hoping he would get the hint and go.

Unfortunately he was either persistent or stupid, but most likely both.

"Really, it's okay, I don't mind," he offered.

I was busy contemplating a polite way of telling him to piss off, when an all-too-familiar voice interrupted,

"She said she doesn't want a drink from you."

I gasped, having no doubt whatsoever as to who it was. That said though, I still turned around for clarity.

My heart beat picked up erratically the moment I saw him in front of me.

Seeing Edward standing just meters away from me, looking casual, yet effortlessly gorgeous in jeans and a casual shirt caused me to forget about the sleaze beside me completely. Edward was carrying off a ruggedly handsome look with ease and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Shocked didn't come close to describing how gobsmacked I was. What was he doing here? Was he here with someone? Had he come to see me? All manner of ridiculous questions whirled through my head as I looked at him.

But my insane mind's ramblings aside, the fact that Edward was actually here left me too overwhelmed to form a sentence. I probably stood staring open mouthed for a good minute or two before my rationality prevailed.

"W-w-what are you doing here, are you stalking me?" I stuttered, once my brain started functioning normally again. I was delighted to hear his familiar light chuckle.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied, sending me that breathtaking smile that I loved so much.

"I asked first," I proclaimed, the alcohol making me far braver than I would usually be.

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to push him for an answer, because Alice came bouncing towards us. I thought she was coming over to grill me for information on Edward's miraculous appearance, but instead I was completely taken aback when she went straight for him instead.

"Edward, you made it," she screeched, practically throwing herself at him.

His response left me equally stunned; he willingly welcomed her into his arms, lifting her with ease and spinning her around in the air.

Out of nowhere, I felt a nagging feeling in my chest the minute his hands found her. I couldn't place this odd sensation, but I strongly suspected it was jealousy.

I knew I had no need to be jealous, Alice was my friend, my engaged friend.

Nonetheless, I will admit that her apparent closeness to Edward left me feeling slightly neglected and wounded, as they merrily chatted away, almost oblivious to the fact that I was standing beside them.

"I- I cant believe you made it," even Alice appeared temporarily taken aback.

"You insult me, Ali. How could you think I would miss the engagement party of two of my closest friends?" his smooth, velvety voice held a hint of amusement.

Apparently Alice didn't buy it either. She merely tutted at his pretence, before returning to her line of questioning, "How long have you been here?"

"A while," he paused for a moment looking across at me before continuing in a gentle yet teasing voice,

"But when I spotted Bella hiding at the bar, I couldn't resist coming over to speak with her again."

"I was not hiding," I adamantly denied.

I looked between the two of them to see that they were both sending me equally unconvinced looks. Okay, so maybe I was hiding.

Edward was obviously trying not to smirk, but failing miserably.

However, in all honesty I don't think I had ever been so happy to see his cheeky smile.

God, I had missed that smile. Oh, who was I kidding; I had missed everything about him.

It was only Alice's questioning that broke my musings.

"So you guys already know each other?" she asked innocently.

Judging by her cat-that-got-the-cream grin it was obvious she knew damn well that we had met before.

"Yes, Alice, Bella and I have met. In fact, I think you could say that we are old friends," he said, sending another smile my way. I bit my bottom lip to contain my own ridiculously wide grin.

"Of course, how silly of me. Now that you mention it, I remember hearings a few whispers about that!" she exclaimed.

I was blushing already, but no doubt turned an even deeper shade of red, when she arched her eyebrow knowingly.

Edward must have picked up on my discomfort and he was quick to change the conversation topic.

"Jasper and I have been friends since we were kids. Ali has been like a sister to me since the two of them got together. In fact, I think I can take the credit for getting the two of them together. If it wasn't for my encouragement, then I don't think Jasper would have ever worked up the courage to talk to you," he proudly stated.

"You got me there Cullen, and don't think I have forgotten about it, either. I will pay you back!" she declared, before sending a thoughtful look in my direction.

I didn't understand what that look was all about so I quickly interrupted,

"If you are such close friends, then how come we'd never met before last month?"

"Besides the fact that Edward is an international superstar with a very busy schedule, the reason you two have never met before is because YOU refused to meet him!" Alice announced, leaving me speechless.

"Oh," I uttered dumbly, when it suddenly clicked that Edward was the one Alice had been so adamant about setting me up with!

It seemed such a strange coincidence that fate was constantly throwing us together. Surely, it had to mean something, right? Or maybe that was just the alcohol taking effect on my delusional mind.

I didn't have a chance to contemplate any longer before Jasper came over to greet us.

While he and Edward began talking, I looked towards Alice angrily.

"What the hell was all that?" I accused, while attempting to keep my voice down.

"'I remember hearing a few whispers about that'" I repeated, imitating her sly innuendo.

"Honesty, I was trying to do you a favour!" she defended.

"By embarrassing me?" I snorted.

"No, silly, so that I could gage Edward's reaction. Which I must say, spoke for itself. I mean, did you not see the ridiculous smile that lit up his face. It means he likes you, Bella," she said happily.

While I desperately wished it were true, I wasn't delusional enough to believe it.

"Alice," I warned, only to be interrupted by Jasper's calm voice,

"Everything okay, ladies?"

"Fine," we both said in unison, looking up to see the boys' curious expressions.

Neither Edward or Jasper looked convinced by our denial, but they thankfully left it alone.

After spending some time laughing and joking amongst ourselves, Alice and Jasper in-discreetly left us alone.

"Excuse us, we should mingle with the other guests," Alice declared with a wicked grin.

Taking Jasper's hand, she practically dragged him away from us before we even had time to say goodbye.

That just left Edward and I alone, though strangely enough, I didn't feel nervous or intimidated in the slightest.

If I'm honest, I was so happy to see him that all the awkwardness that I feared would be there disappeared. Right away, we began laughing and joking together, like we'd always done before.

It was as though, the moment Edward arrived, the night had suddenly started looking up.

At least, it had, until his next words left me slightly anxious.

"So I have a slight confession to make," he began apprehensively, running his hand through the unruly hair that I loved so much.

"Go on. Let's hear it," I encouraged, though inside I was incredibly nervous by this less-than-confident Edward.

"I may have misled you earlier," his voice was level, his face expressionless.

When he paused, I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"When I said I first saw you at the bar, that was a little white lie. I actually spotted you a while before that, when you were with your friend. The blonde," he admitted sheepishly.

Of course he'd spotted Rosalie, I cursed, struggling to keep my expression impassive.

"Is she your flatmate?" he pressed.

"Yes," I replied disheartened.

"She's a model, right?" he asked keenly, completely oblivious to my discomfort.

I could only nod in agreement, trying not to let my disappointment show. I couldn't risk speaking again for fear that he would hear the disappointment in my voice.

I had to reminded myself that he had every right to be interested in someone as beautiful as Rose. She was, after all, the sort of woman that Edward should be pursuing; beautiful, smart and confident. It was a shame that knowledge didn't make the jealously any easier to bare.

But despite my anguish, I tried to maintain my calm. It was painful to act unaffected while he questioned me about my beautiful friend.

Then came the moment, or rather the question, I had been dreading most.

"So is she single?" he asked softly, no doubt trying to let me down gently.

"Yeah," I replied deflated.

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

"Yes really," I replied and even I could hear the despondency in my own voice.

But regardless of my upset, Rosalie had always been good to me. She was my best friend, and if anyone deserved an amazing guy like Edward, then it was her.

Deciding it was the right thing to do, I put my jealousy aside and put my friend first.

"She is a lovely person, she's smart and funny, and kind," I offered as he shot me a bemused look.

"She's perfect girlfriend material."

And though the next part killed me to say it, I managed somehow.

"I can ask her if she will pass on her number to you if you'd like," I suggested. It was as painful as I expected it to be to offer him help with his love life.

Quickly my heartache was replaced with curiosity at Edward's shocked expression.

"Why would I want her number?" he asked, staring at me like it was the most ridiculous suggestion in the world.

"Because you obviously like her," I murmured, deflated.

"Wait a minute, you don't seriously think I am hitting on your friend, do you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised sky high.

"Aren't you?" I replied, daring to be hopeful.

"God, no!" he declared, looking slightly hurt by my accusation.

I was baffled to say the least. Why else would he be so interested in finding out about her, if he wasn't interested? Seeing the confusion on my face, he began explaining.

"Emmett is with me. He spotted your friend the moment we walked in here. I wanted to come over to find out if she was single before he got his heart broken. He's pretty smitten already," he finished looking at me seriously.

Though I was majorly embarrassed, my spirits were lifted in an instant.

"Sorry ,I just assumed," I muttered shyly.

"You assumed wrong," he responded, almost mad for a moment, before my favourite crooked smile reappeared.

"Sure, she's pretty, beautiful even, but she's not my type," he said looking at me with that same unreadable expression he had so often.

I could only stare back in bewilderment,when a sudden thought hit me. If Rose, who was undeniably gorgeous, wasn't his type, then who the hell was?

As if reading my confusion, he slowly leaned towards me. His eyes were piercing as he looked me straight on and whispered "I prefer brunettes."

"Edward," Jasper called as we immediately pulled away from each other sheepishly.

"I'll be right back. Please try to stay out of trouble," he teased, and with a final smirk, he was gone, leaving me completely speechless and confused.

However, he returned with two drinks in hand, not too long after and I gratefully accepted one from him.

I was unquestionably elated now that I knew he wasn't interested in Rosalie.

As the night went on, Edward argued that I would be completely hammered by the end, and though I was fairly tipsy, I wasn't drunk.

Edward was a little worse for wear too, but still he was there to help me, reassuringly placing his hand on my back when I swayed a few times.

Each time I regained my balance, I would notice how his hands stayed there slightly longer than necessary.

Maybe it was the alcohol taking its toll, but I swore I felt the same chemistry that was present whenever I was with him.

Now that all the guests had arrived, the bar had reached full capacity, and to escape the crush and unwanted attention that Edward's appearance was sure to create, we went to a secluded, more intimate part of the bar.

It was like we were in our own little world, as we chatted freely and openly about nothing and everything. All the while, Edward kept giving me funny looks.

It was turning out to be a great night, but the only problem was the one particularly difficult conversation that ensued when we discussed the wedding.

When I stupidly asked if he ever planned on getting married, his response was very reserved, almost cagey.

"Someday," he said vaguely, as he diverted the question over to me. "But what about you? Any plans for walking down the aisle any time soon?"

"Yeah, sure!" I answered with a laugh. "You find someone crazy enough to marry me and I will be there," I joked.

"Bella, you are beautiful inside and out. I would marry you tomorrow," he said in a serious tone.

"You have obviously had too much to drink Mister; the beer is going to your head!" I retorted to his flattery.

"Will you ever see yourself clearly?" he exclaimed, shaking his head ruefully.

Despite the ridiculousness of his claims, I wanted to believe him.

As the night flew by I laughed more than I had in ages.

I didn't see much of the others though. Alice and Jasper were obviously attending to their other guests, while Rosalie was more than happy to get to know Emmett.

I couldn't complain because it meant I to got to spend the rest of the evening with Edward.

The only downfall was when he disappeared to the bathroom.

I just stood there fidgeting awkwardly when one particularly nasty ageing leech approached.

I practically choked on my drink when he gave me his best chat up line and I cringed in repulsion, hoping Edward would come back soon.

"So, can I have your number?" he was crazy enough to ask after the distinct failure of his opening line.

"Why don't I take yours?" I offered, trying to let him down gently.

Unfortunately it didn't deter him and he eagerly handed me his card.

"Call me," he said as he walked away, smirking at me; however his smile quickly turned into a frown before he rushed off.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

It felt natural to lean into the arm that was wrapping around my shoulder.

"Well, you shouldn't creep up on people like that either," I accused, not really meaning it.

I half-turned to look up at Edward; he seemed grumpy as he rubbed his jaw harshly with his free hand.

"You may think you're letting him down gently, but you're only giving him false hope," he replied, shaking his head.

"Who's to say I wont call him?"I asked, keeping my voice as level as I could manage. I instantly regretted teasing him when I looked up to see his hurt expression.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed," he apologised as his hand left my shoulder. I was the one pouting when he moved away from me.

I had to stifle a laugh at his adorable expression, and decided it was time to put him out of his misery.

"I'm kidding, Edward!" I declared, as I playfully smacked his chest.

"Not funny," he responded as he reached out to pull me against him once more.

He still seemed slightly tense so I quickly tried to reassure him.

"Like I'd be interested in him when I already have the perfect guy standing right in front of me!" I declared stupidly.

I cursed myself, I was meant to be reassuring him, not embarrassing myself, but the gorgeous smile that lit up his face was almost worth the slip up.

"Perfect, you say?" he smirked, as my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Shut up," I playfully hit his chest again. This time, he caught my hands in his and brought them to my sides, delicately intertwining our fingers.

"You said I was perfect," he gently said, his eyes probing mine. He was so close that I could feel his breath against my face.

"I'm drunk; I say a lot of things when I'm drunk," I protested.

"You're not that drunk," he declared soberly before looking away.

Towards the end of the night, we left the comfort of 'our' little corner to wander round in search of our missing friends.

When we found them, Emmett and Rosalie both looked happy. No doubt they had spent the majority of the night hanging off each other's words. I think Rosalie No-Messing-Around Hale had met her match.

I didn't even question it when they announced they were leaving together. Rose knew what she was doing and Emmett seemed to be a good guy.

Edward assured me that I had nothing to worry about and could trust Emmett. And I did.

As the guys were busy saying goodbye, Rose headed to the grab her coat. I followed and pulled her to one side outside the exit.

"Just be careful," I cautioned, as she smiled knowingly.

"You too" she said, gesturing towards Edward on the other side of the room.

"Rosalie!" I warned.

"I'm serious Bella. I'm not blind, I've seen you making eyes at him all night," she declared.

"You saw no such thing!" I argued, though inside I was mortified. I hadn't realised I had been that obvious.

"No such what?" that perfect voice filled my ears as Edward appeared alongside me with drinks in hand.

When he handed me one of the drinks, I willingly downed it in one to try and numb my embarrassment. I prayed he hadn't heard what we were discussing.

"Yak!" I exclaimed, when the vile taste hit the back of my throat and I felt Edward's reassuring hand on my back, steadying me.

"Steady, you're not meant to drink it like that," he sounded more amused this time.

I struggled to focus on what he was saying, but all I could concentrate on was the fact that his hand was clinging to my waist.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, completely disgusted.

"That, Bella, is what we call tequila," he replied cheerfully.

"But where the hell is the lime and salt?" I shot back.

"If you'd have given me the chance, I would have shown you," he answered, nodding towards the table nearest to us that had a tray with said items on.

"You could have warned me before I nearly gave myself alcohol poisoning!" I accused.

"You should have waited before downing it," he playfully teased.

"Well you should have..." I started before Rosalie interrupted. I had completely forgotten she was even there.

"Hello, I'm still here!" she sounded pissed, but her smirk hinted she was more amused than anything.

"When you two have quite finished, I will say goodnight. Edward, please see that Bella gets off okay," she instructed as though I wasn't even there.

"You have my word," Edward retorted, pulling me tighter against him.

"Excuse me, I am still here, you know," it was my turn to say, but she cut me off by hugging me tightly.

After they left, we stayed for an hour or so longer before we decided to head off too. After saying our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper, Edward and I made a move to go.

Ever the gentleman, he helped me into my coat. I was about to make a move towards the bus station when he stepped in front of me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting the night bus," I replied, as his face turned to thunder.

"You most certainly are not," he declared.

I sent him a bemused look.

"This is not up for discussion. There is no way in hell you are getting the night bus! I promised to see you off safely and I meant it!" he exclaimed, seemingly disgusted at the idea of me getting on the bus.

"You don't have to." I assured him.

"I want to and I'm not taking no for an answer," he replied, leaving no room for argument.

And just like that, I admitted defeat and he took my hand in his, leading me towards the parked taxi's.

Even though it was only a short walk, the cold breeze outside hit me harshly.

"You're not wearing the scarf," Edward observed, interrupting the silence.

"Afraid not," I mumbled and when I looked up, I was surprised to note that he looked disappointed. Still, I left him to his brooding as we reached the cab.

Edward leaned in to talk to the driver and before I had time to protest he handed over the money and instructed him to wait till I made it through the door before driving away. I tried to protest, but he was relentless and eventually I was forced to admit defeat.

Unsurprisingly, he opened the door for me as I shuffled in. Just before he shut the door, Edward handed me a card with a number on.

"Call me if you need anything," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I was half-tempted to turn my head a fraction too far so I could accidentally get a proper kiss, but I settled for a simple goodbye instead.

Why was it that I always seemed to be saying goodbye to him?

The next morning I awoke to a headache the size of Russia, but thankfully after a few painkillers, I felt much better and was able to focus on getting ready for work.

Spending time with Edward had left me feeling nostalgic, so as a result, I hunted out the scarf that he had given me. Putting it on reminded me of him instantly. I smiled goofily; it even smelt of him.

After a struggle getting on the tube in the peak of rush hour, I finally made it into work. Entering the office, Jess's eyes immediately narrowed on me before she came rushing over.

I looked down at myself, expecting to find my top inside out or something equally mortifying, but found nothing. I could only stand there self-consciously as she began interrogating me.

"Since when can you afford designer clothes? Did you get a pay rise and not tell us?"she asked accusingly

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely clueless.

"It's a Dior right?" she commented pointing towards my scarf. I somehow managed to keep my jaw from hitting the ground.

"No, its a fake," I lied, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I hated lying but really didn't fancy explaining to her that it was a gift from Edward.

"Wow!" Jess exclaimed, clearly buying my charade.

"Its a really good knock off. It looks identical to the real thing," she declared, as she reached out to touch it.

"And it feels amazing too,"she commented.

After she questioned me on where she could find such a close replica, I quickly made my escape and once I reached my desk I immediately began fishing around in my bag for something of great importance. When I found said item I frantically began typing.

_You …. You ...You! _

(How come I couldn't insult him, even in text!)

_How could you do that? You lied straight to my face. You are such a liar! _

I vented, hitting the send button before I had time to change my mind. Not a minute passed before I got a reply.

**I have been nothing but honest with you, Bella **

**Am I meant to know to what you are referring to? **

_One, you did lie to me. And I quote, "you keep it, its only cheap anyway." _

_Secondly, how did you know it was me? _

**Trust me, Bella, I am not in the habit of handing out 'designer scarve's to just anyone if that is what you are referring to. **

**Furthermore, I am even less fond of giving out my number. You are quite privileged;) **

**So stop your protesting! **

His reasoning was noted, but I was still displeased by the extravagance of his gesture.

_I am only stating a fact- you deliberately misled me! _

**I never misled you. I didn't spend a penny. It was a freebie- one that looked far better on you than I. **

**I am glad to hear you are finally getting some use out of it though... **

_Oh well that makes it OK then! _

_And stop trying to butter me up. It is not going to work! _

_You could have at least warned me. I had to tell jess it was a FAKE! _

_A heads up would have been good! _

_X _

Shit did I just put a kiss at the end of message?

**And she didn't know otherwise?x **

My heart did a nervous flip when I spotted that he put a kiss too.

_No she didn't know. But she loved it and now she wants one too! _

**But you like it, right? **

I don't know why he had the need to ask.

_Of course, I love it:) _

_But that is besides the point. It really is too much! _

**That is the only point! I want you to have nice things; so don't sue me for it **

_Fine,_ I submitted, his last comment stumping me.

**So is this the end of our first official fight? **

_No! _

**Why not? **

I smiled, imagining the confused look on his face as I replied.

_Because we had our first official fight last night when we were leaving and you were being overbearing! _

**Overbearing? I was looking out for you. That aside, am I forgiven? **

_You deceived me, but I guess I forgive you! _

**I'm glad. Not that you think I deceived you, but that you forgive me. **

**So how has you day been anyway? How is the hangover? **

_You just love to wind me up don't you? And in response to your question, I wasn't drunk, so there is no hangover, smart arse. As I recall you were the one staggering at the end._

There was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I woke up a little worse for wear this morning.

**Only because I was trying to keep you upright! **

_Are you implying that I am heavy? _

**Stop being ABSURD! **

My laughter came to an abrupt halt when I spotted Mike approaching and I quickly began typing so I could plan my escape.

_On that note, I have to go hide in the toilets... _

I was half-way out of my seat when his reply came back. Of course, it halted my escape.

**Wait, why are you resorting to hiding in the toilets? **

_One word...MIKE, _I quickly typed.

**Enough said. So I take it our display didn't do the trick. Maybe we will have to try something a little more inventive next time!**

Next time? My heart did a nervous flip and my breathing intensified. I didn't know how to reply, but I needn't have worried. Edward beat me to it anyway.

**Are you blushing? I imagine you are:) **

_Funny! _

_Great, talking to you has hampered my exit. _

_Thanks for your help but I have to get back to work. Some of us have REAL WORK to do! _

I jokingly accused, knowing he would know I was kidding.

**As hurtful as your last comment was, I have enjoyed our conversation! Believe it or not I have work to do too, so I will say goodbye. **

**But now that I have your number there is no getting rid of me. **

**I will text you soon, Miss Swan. **

**Bye for now **

**x **

_I know how hard your job is. I spent the day with you remember? _

_You know I was only joking, Edward, _

_Bye x _

**I know you were. **

**Take care. **

**x **

From that day on, I heard from Edward regularly. At first it felt quite odd to be exchanging friendly texts with a famous actor, but as his texts became more frequent, I found myself relaxing at our friendly banter.

After a short while, our texts became more frequent, often I would hear from Edward everyday.

I found myself looking forward to his daily text and banter. Often we would joke or simply ask about the other's day.

As our text conversations grew in length, we reverted to email. It was disappointing in one sense because our messages weren't as frequent, but at the same time the wait was more than worth it.

We were no longer limited to short, abbreviated answers. Now they were more in-depth and interesting. I got more contact with him as he told me about all the exciting things that he was up to.

Since meeting Edward, I thought of little else than Edward himself and it was probably not helped by his constant emails.

Though the last one I received, left me somewhat sadder than the rest:

the following week, he was off to New Zealand to shoot a movie.

When he warned me in advance that he wouldn't be in touch as frequently, my emotions were a mixture of sadness and anxiousness. I couldn't explain it, but the prospect of not hearing from him left me feeling lost.

In truth, it had been his little quirky messages that got me through some of the most trying days in the office, and while I couldn't define what it was that was going on between us, I didn't want it to go away either.

That said, in his absence, I still received the odd text or email over the next week. I was elated to hear from him, even if it was a brief, insignificant message describing the scenery of where he was based.

What he actually said wasn't relevant; all that mattered was that he actually took the time to contact me.

I couldn't explain the strange feeling I got in my chest when I read a simple message from him. I'm sure people at work thought I looked like a deranged psycho walking around with a ridiculously wide smile on my face, but I couldn't help it. I got the best feeling in the world when I heard from him, because in my mind it showed that, for one fraction of a second, I had crossed his mind. It sounded crazy but I didn't want him to forget me and thankfully, by the looks of it, he hadn't.

Unfortunately my blind optimism was dealt a heavy blow when I was out at lunch with Angela and Alice, a week after Edward had left.

"Oh, look what have we here," said Alice excitedly as she beamed down at the paper she was holding.

I was intrigued when her wide smile soon turned into a grimace, as she focussed on the newspaper.

"What is it?" I pressed.

Alice was looking everywhere other than at me, but it didn't matter anyway, I could still make out her slightly nervous expression.

"What is it, Alice?" I tried again, my voice sounding more urgent.

When she finally gave in and looked across to me, her guilty expression immediately had me worried, fearful even.

Seeing as she wasn't about to let me in on the mystery, I made a grab for the paper, but unfortunately she was too quick and snatched it out of my reach.

"Alice," I groaned in irritation.

"Its probably nothing but a load of tabloid lies anyway," she dismissed, but her sympathetic tone just made me even more anxious.

"Just tell me, already," I replied, desperately trying to reign in my irritation.

When Alice sighed, I knew she was defeated and she lifted the newspaper to read aloud,

by the end of the first sentence I already wished that she hadn't bothered.

_And next up, we have world exclusive news that is sure to break millions of hearts worldwide. _

_Be prepared, you have all been warned. _

_We are sorry to break the news to you ladies, but it looks as though Hollywood heartthrob Edward Cullen is off the market. _

_Sources close to the actor say it is early days, but he is smitten by this new love interest. _

_Speculation is rife as to the mystery lady's identity, but when asked, sources refused to give any information on the matter. _

_A source close to the actor, refused to name the mystery lady, but did admit that he is head over heels for this lucky, lucky girl! _

_When asked if it will last, our source revealed that this is definitely the real deal. _

_'Sorry ladies, there is no easy way to say this, but his heart is taken. He is absolutely smitten.' _

_The man of the moment is as mysterious as ever, refusing to be drawn on the matter. _

_Only time will tell whether this is just a passing fling or the real deal for the handsome actor. _

_In the meantime, we will keep you all updated as and when we know any more! _

In the few moments that it took Alice to read the article, a new wave of realisation hit me.

You tell yourself you can control everything from your diet, to your finances, but there is one thing you cannot control - your feelings.

Over the past few weeks, I had stupidly fooled myself into thinking that I could control the feelings I had developed for Edward,

but inevitably there comes a time when you have to face the truth. In my case, the most overwhelming truth of all. It is completely irrational. It was completely irrational, but the reality was that I am in love with a man who is not just out of my league, but completely out of my universe; and no matter how many times I tell myself that, I still can't let go.

I can't help myself; I don't want anyone else.

**Review if you want more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **

**To everyone who has reviewed so far thank you all so much. I know I keep saying it, bubut your reviews mean so much! Thanks for sticking with me and my little story.**

**Just to warn anyone eager for a faster pace, I have lots more planned for this story. I want to focus on the friendship side of things for a while before jumping straight into the relationship. But I assure you that it will happen!**

Chapter 6

Edward had been gone for over a month now and even though he was far away, it still felt like he was close by.

Between the emails, texts and occasional phone calls, it was like our friendship was becoming more solid and cemented by the day and it wasn't as if I could escape him anyway. Everywhere I turned, there was a connection to him or reminders of him in the press, especially with the current speculation in the press about his new potential love interest.

It was surprising how often even a joke, song or memory would make me think of him.

Today was just one of those days where everything I did made me think of him. I hated days like today, because they reminded me so much of the one thing that I so desperately wanted, but could never have.

Though I was undoubtedly happy at the budding friendship that we had established, I couldn't quash the desire to be more than a friend to him. However, realistically, I knew I had to settle for his friendship alone.

While Edward was busy filming, he was clearly struggling in his own way too, but for different reasons entirely. It was obvious from his emails that he missed his family and friends deeply.

Occasionally, when he'd had a particularly difficult day being hounded by the paparazzi, he would vent his frustrations out in our correspondence. I had rarely heard him so annoyed, but the media intrusion certainly seemed to be ruffling his feathers. Having had a taste of his hectic life in the spotlight before, I certainly didn't envy him.

It couldn't have helped that even on the other side of the world, speculation was rife about his love life. The magazines here were filled with gossip on his potential new girlfriend.

It only made me all the more despondent, so after a while, I began avoiding reading them altogether.

While I missed him deeply, I could honestly say that a small part of me was surprised by how well I was coping.

Even Rosalie had stopped digging for information on my new optimistic attitude.

It helped matters that she and Emmett had become quite serious in the short time they had been together. She was even flying out to New Zealand to see him in a couple of weeks. I was thrilled for her that the relationship was going so well, but also totally jealous that she got to go to New Zealand and I didn't. In the last few days before her trip she was so busy running around, trying to fit in jobs before she left that, I barely saw her.

Thankfully, Alice had calmed down a little since the party and was too busy planning the elaborate dream wedding she so desperately wanted to spend much time trying to meddle in my love life.

Despite the wedding being a long way off, she was taking no chances and was already dealing with lots of wedding- related issues.

Not that it stopped her making the odd sly dig or knowing comment here or there though.

"So, have you heard from Edward today?" she would casually ask.

What was I to say? I could hardly deny it with my face feeling so flushed.

It was through Alice's persistence though, that I heard a rather interesting rumour that Edward was going to be at the Volturi Charity event that was taking place next week. It still surprised me how our paths always had a habit of crossing through work.

With the drama of the past months, I had completely forgot about the charity event which were fast approaching. I was partly dreading the prospect of an evening around important industry folk, all intent on talking business, Mike would be there too.

However, it was all in aid of a good cause, so I could hardly argue.

Additionally if there was even the slightest chance that Edward would be making an appearance, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Being the curious sort that I am, the next time we spoke I questioned him on whether he would be making an appearance at the awards, and while he didn't deny it outright, he didn't give me anything to go on either. I think secretly he liked to keep me guessing.

_A little birdie tells me you may be attending the Volturi Charity event? x_

**By little, I take it you mean Alice? x**

_So what if it was? You're avoiding the question! Will you be there or not?xx_

**You will have to wait and see. xx**

_You're enjoying this. Don't think I don't know you are!xx_

**I never said I wasn't ;)xx**

_You are infuriating sometimes!_

_You're evil, Cullen_

_xx_

**You love it Swan! xx **

If only he knew the truth.

As the countdown to the awards began, I tried to put Edward's possible appearance to the back of my mind. I had no definite answer either way as to whether he was going, so there was no point getting my hopes up.

As the preparations began, somehow I even ended up letting Alice give me a makeover.

"You don't know who is going to be there," she declared with a wicked grin.

Unsurprisingly, I caved instantly.

It was probably for the best anyway, as I was hardly prepared for what was a quite prestigious event.

Moreover, if there was even the slightest possible chance that Edward would be there then I would have to look my best!

By the time she was finished with her transformation, I felt surprisingly good, confident even.

I loved the beautiful dress she had chosen for me and, being extra lenient, she hadn't forced me into the death trap that heels were either.

My hair was loosely curled and my make up was immaculate. Alice was a miracle worker; I actually felt quite pretty.

That said however, when I arrived alone at the exclusive venue, my confidence took a severe nosedive. Not only was I alone, but I was surrounded by some of the most immaculately-dressed people I had ever seen. I was sure that there were even some celebrities here, which only made me feel all the more out of place.

Thankfully Alice had wangled an invite too, but of course she insisted on being fashionably late. That said, I had never been so relieved, when I saw her making her way over to me a few minutes later.

"If I do say so myself, I did an amazing job, you look stunning, Bella," she declared triumphantly.

"Thanks Alice," I replied, hugging her.

When she let me go, my immediate response was to see if Edward was here. I looked around anxiously for him, but was severely disappointed to find that there was no sign of him at all.

I don't know why I got my hopes up anyway; he never confirmed he was going to be here.

On the basis of Alice's hinting and my own wishful thinking, I had stupidly convinced myself that he would be here. I sighed in disappointment as I prepared myself for the dull evening ahead of me.

Sure, Alice was here, but I wouldn't be able to stay with her all night long. We both had jobs to do, so after a swift drink, I reluctantly left to mingle with our counterparts from the different newspapers.

While Alice was lucky in getting to mix with fellow fashion reporters and celebrity guests, I was stuck with my fellow professionals.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, but sometimes talking shop all day and night was particularly trying. Especially at moments like this when I ended up stuck talking with a boring old guy from The Times.

As he enthusiastically spoke about something I had no interest in whatsoever, I gritted my teeth and tried to get through the next half an hour without falling asleep.

The only saving grace was the fact that Alice kept me entertained by pulling funny faces behind his back, but it was particularly difficult to keep a straight face, while listening to the guy talking and at the same time trying to avoid making eye contact with Mike on the opposite side of the room.

The next discussion I had, with a female critic for The Independent, was slightly better; Alison, was pleasant enough, but certainly more experienced in the field than me.

Her experience and knowledge certainly left me feeling slightly insecure and juvenile in comparison. Our differences aside, things seemed to be going well as I got an insight into the mind of an expert.

Alison was discussing the finer points of the latest best seller, when her critique came to an abrupt halt.

I shifted awkwardly as she stood gaping at me like I had grown two heads.

"Is Edward Cullen waving at you?" she asked, sounding amazed.

I slowly turned to follow her gaze and there he was, as breathtaking as ever. He looked simply too good for words in his classic tux.

If Edward Cullen could pull off ruggedly casual style effortlessly, then he excelled at black tie.

His hair was still as crazy as ever, though slightly more tamed than usual.

I obviously wasn't alone in my admiration though, and all eyes seemed to be on him.

Yet surprisingly, he didn't look uncomfortable, if anything, he looked calm and made no effort to hide his interest as our eyes met.

He held my gaze and it was like there was a magnetic force preventing me from looking away. His eyes were so penetrating that I just stood there gaping at his beauty.

When I finally regained my sanity, I offered him a shy smile, and when he was sure he had my attention, he gestured towards the bar.

I acknowledged his request with a nod and much to the shock of the lady beside me, I excused myself from our conversation and immediately made my way over to him.

As I stumbled towards the bar in the most ungracious fashion, Edward seemed to have no problem whatsoever smoothly manoeuvring his way through the crowd.

When I reached him I was mortified as my calamity hit once more and I stumbled forward, expecting to fall flat on my face; however, strong arms suddenly circled my waist and pulled me upright.

Typically, I blushed and mumbled an embarrassed 'thanks' before I looked up at him properly.

"Bella."

His voice was as entrancing as I remembered, verging on hypnotic.

"Edward," I softly replied and there was definitely a slight nervous edge to my voice.

"You look beautiful," he said simply.

Yeah, s_ays you_, I thought sceptically.

His compliments didn't calm my nerves; if anything the butterflies in my chest intensified and my cheeks heated up.

"You look nice." I replied, mentally kicking myself for the inadequacy of my comments.

I was undoubtedly bright red, and from the crooked smile that had formed on his perfect face, I knew he had noticed too.

"As do you, Bella. As always you look truly breathtaking. Alice was right, you do look stunning," he said, as he glanced over my dress.

His eyes were sparkling and intense as he finished his appraisal and looked up to meet my gaze again. In order to break the hold he had over me, I quickly began speaking.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated these things and avoided them like the plague," I said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally I do, but when I heard the rumour that a certain young lady would be here I couldn't pass up the chance to see her again," he said smoothly, his eyes once again boring in to mine.

Had they always been so piercing and glowing?

"Charmer," I replied, as I lightly smacked his arm.

He smirked, his smile becoming more pronounced.

"Hey, I call it as I see it; but I must confess that aside from the appeal of your attendance, I would be a pretty awful son if I didn't show support for my father and give a little publicity for the cause," he explained.

"Your dad's head of the charity that receives all the proceeds from the event, right?" I asked, vaguely recalling Alice's speculation as to why Edward might be here.

"Yes, I will introduce you to him and my mother later if you'd like," he offered.

"I'd like that very much," I replied unable to keep the smile off my face at the prospect of meeting his family.

Potential falls aside, it seemed that our growing friendship made me more capable of functioning normally around Edward. It was like I didn't even need to think about trying to be cool, or funny or even smart anymore. It felt natural, normal even, as we chatted about his flight back to New Zealand and other trivial things.

However, a few minutes into our conversation, something seemed to catch his eye behind me. I was slightly puzzled when I saw him gesture at someone behind me.

A moment later, he spoke hesitantly, "Look. I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to talk with some of the events sponsors for a while. I'll be back later, though."

I nodded, and he took a step towards me.

"But after that, I promise you it'll just be you and me," he declared sincerely as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Sure, I guess I should be doing some mingling too," I replied, offering him a pleased smile.

While Edward went to go circulate with the big-wigs, Alice appeared out of nowhere, her expression cheerful as she brought her upbeat personality and probing questions with her.

"Was that Edward I saw you with just now?" she asked poking my ribs.

I groaned at her discreet hinting.

"You know it was. What of it?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying," she wickedly declared, sending me another knowing smirk that had me shaking my head in both embarrassment and amusement.

Edward was busy negotiating and looking gorgeous, so I clung to Alice's side and watched apprehensively as he was inundated with numerous hopeful girls. I will admit that I was more than a bit-put out when some got too close for comfort with their touching or overtly flirty behaviour, but thankfully Edward seemed disinterested and though he smiled kindly at them, he quickly moved on to the next bunch of sponsors.

He wasn't alone in his appeal, as Alice and I soon discovered. A few random guys came over, offering to get us drinks, but we politely declined the first few, but honestly, they could not compete with Edward's obvious superiority.

When Alice accepted one persistent guy's request to buy her a drink, we were stuck with him and his friend. Thankfully, the more forward of the two was interested in Alice, and while she was her usual friendly and chatty self, she made it clear from the start that she was off the market.

That left me stuck talking with the other guy, one who was clearly not attracted to me in the slightest.

That said, I was surprised to note the sly glances and irritable looks that Edward kept sending my way from the other side of the room. Not that I minded, but it felt like he was checking up on me.

Rubbing his jaw harshly, his eyes seemed to narrow in on the guy I was currently talking with and if I didn't know any better I would think that he was jealous.

I had to stifle a laugh at his brooding. If possible, he looked even more incredibly sexy when he was brooding. Not that he had anything to worry about on that score.

Though the guy I was talking to was friendly and incredibly funny, it was obvious he wasn't interested in me in the slightest. Edward was definitely more his type than me, if you catch my drift.

Edward's posture seemed to relax though, when the guys moved on to talk with the group besides us.

"You should go for it, Bella," Alice's voice filtered in besides me. Looking across at her, I saw her gaze was focussed on Edward,

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied, claiming ignorance.

"I see the way you look at him," she announced, as my patience snapped.

"Everyone looks at him that way. He's Edward freaking Cullen for crying out loud!" I replied, exasperated.

"Not everyone gets the same looks back though," she said equally irritated.

"Alice please stop being ridiculous. I'm not delusional," I admitted.

"Bella, you know me well enough by now to know that I don't bullshit," she offered.

"What about that newspaper article? You saw it with your own eyes, Alice. He's interested in someone else," I murmured sadly, crossing my arms over my chest like a sulking child.

Of course, Alice was never one to allow my frowning.

"What about it? Since when do you believe any of that tabloid crap? I thought you were smarter than that. Who would you rather believe, someone who you know and get along perfectly with or someone you don't even know who's only out to sell more papers?" she argued.

She was right, I had just been too disheartened at what I'd heard about Edward to really think it through.

"I guess you're right. When did you get so smart?" I teased light-heartedly.

"Hey, I've always been smart. You're just too starry-eyed to see what is right in front of you! Who's to say it's not you the article refers to?"she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," I replied, shaking my head, but she remained unmoved.

"Just think about it. The time frame fits," she reasoned, but I wasn't convinced.

"Even if this mystery girl does exists then it most definitely isn't me. And the timing, well that is just a coincidence. Sssh, he's coming over!" I hissed when I spotted Edward walking back over to us.

Fortunately, he was intercepted by several fans, so I had time to calm myself down before he finally made it over to us.

After greeting Edward, Alice swiftly disappeared, claiming she had other people to meet.

I doubted it was true, but I couldn't complain because it left the two of us alone.

"I thought you would be busy sweet-talking for the next hour," I teased.

"All the schmoozing's done. Now its officially you and me time," he proudly stated, his eyes sparkling. It felt so natural when his hand came down to link with mine.

"I would have come over sooner, but things seemed cosy back there between you and that guy. I didn't want to interrupt anything," he added trying to sound indifferent, but his nervous look alerted me to his true feelings. I laughed at both his jealousy and adorable expression.

"What are you laughing at?" he sounded irritated.

"You, you stupid fool. Trust me, you're more his type than I am!" I announced, trying and failing to contain my giggles.

"Oh," he responded, before he started laughing along with me.

It was only when we both got ourselves under control that I looked up to find everyone staring at us.

I had forgotten what it was like to be with Edward.

All the girls were either shooting daggers at me or swooning over him, while most of the men in the room were just as bad, visibly jealous of his appeal to the opposite sex.

Looking back at Edward, he appeared his usual calm self.

"Remind me again how you cope with this?" I asked.

When he sent me a bemused look, I continued. "All the females in the room want to sleep with you and all the guys want to be you."

He looked amused but strangely disappointed at my statement.

"Who's to say they're looking at me?" he asked in a serious tone.

I sniggered at the suggestion.

"Oh please, it is so obvious it is YOU they are staring at," I responded as Edward vigorously shook his head.

"How is it that you cant see what is so obvious? How are you so oblivious to the desires of those around you? Why is it so difficult for you to understand that those guys are checking you out?" His voice had risen dramatically by the time he reached the end of his declaration.

I stood there, unmoving, before his expression softened and became more thoughtful.

"Maybe you are right in one sense, though," he admitted, musingly.

"The guys in here are envious of me for one thing; the fact that I am talking with you."

I was pretty sure I was a permanent shade of red when he interrupted.

"Now, can we change the subject? My patience is already wearing thin from those guys," he said glaring behind me, before adding with a laugh, "and your cheeks look like they are about to catch fire".

"There's no need to tease me!" I pouted.

"I'm sorry," he declared, leaning in to place a light kiss on my forehead.

I stayed pretty much glued to Edward's side for the next hour. Even when our fellow guests came over to probe him with questions, I stayed put and thankfully, he seemed intent on keeping hold of me. With his arm wrapped around my waist, I had no choice other than to stay next to him.

Besides, it felt natural to lean against him as his arm held me in place.

It was endearing the way in which he fought the case for better funding for the local hospitals. He was selfless and devoted as he went round securing donation after donation for the hospital. I mostly stood silent besides him, in awe of his generosity. It was like I kept discovering more and more things that I loved about him.

His charitable and noble nature did not go unnoticed amongst the other guests and his devotion to the cause undoubtedly gained him more admirers, many of whom looked just as lovestruck as I.

It was odd because I imagined my charade would be a lot more difficult to maintain than it was. I actually surprised myself by how well I was coping, but that was the shocking thing I was discovering about myself. With Edward besides me, I was far more capable of handling the attention than I ever imagined I could be. In some ways, it was like I became a different person entirely when I was with him. Not in a crazy, split-personality, freaky way, but a confident, stronger, more comfortable version of myself type of way. It was like he was the only one at the party who could actually see me.

Of course, he didn't have a clue what I felt for him.

However, it was times like these, when were so comfortable around each other, that I wondered what he truly thought of me, if he even did at all.

Was I just a friend or something more?

Between his funny looks and gestures here and there, I was constantly questioning his feelings for me.

I doubted it meant anything at all to him, but the simplest things, like the way his hand always fell into mine or rest lightly on my back, made me feel special and worthy.

"So Rosalie and Emmett, huh?" the man in question's gentle voice interrupted my contemplation.

"I know. They seem pretty serious," I responded, truthfully.

"Yeah, I think he's finally met his match," he said, laughing.

A moment later, I was laughing along with him as we gossiped about how lovestruck our friends were.

Suddenly though, his laughter halted and his posture tensed, and he glared at something behind me.

"Ah, the lovely couple," an irritatingly familiar voice murmured beside me. I turned in disappointment to find the guy from the photo shoot all those weeks ago standing next to me.

I reassuringly felt Edward's hand on mine, as the guy whose name I couldn't even remember looked me over admiringly.

I think Edward must have noticed too, judging by the way in which his grip tightened around my hand.

"Well, I must say you look spectacular, Bella. Edward here has chosen well for himself," said James, leaning in slightly towards me.

"Err, thanks," I paused, completely drawing a blank on his name.

"James," prompted Edward, my forgetfulness obviously pleasing him immensely, judging by the amused tone his voice held.

"Thanks James," I repeated trying to be polite, but the sneaky grin he was sending my way made me regret even trying to be pleasant to him.

"What do you want, James?" Edward's voice sounded irritated.

"I'm here doing a feature with the magazine," replied James, reaching for the camera around his neck. "Do you mind if I take your pictures for the feature?"

I didn't even have chance to reply before Edward beat me to it.

"No!" he exclaimed, and suddenly without any warning he hurled himself forward, tugging me behind him, practically shielding me with his body.

"No photos."

My stomach sank at the anger in his voice. Obviously I was good enough to pass time with and keep him entertained throughout the night, but I clearly wasn't good enough to have my picture taken with him.

I felt slightly teary at the thought that he was too ashamed to be seen with me.

Though I was initially upset at this, a combination of fury and anger won out.

Whether I lived up to his high standards or not, I had nothing to be ashamed of. I was who I was, and I'd thought that was what he liked about me. Obviously I was wrong about that too

Fresh tears threatened to fall as that conclusion hit me, but I wouldn't give him the added humiliation of seeing me upset, so I dropped his hand like he had scalded me and brushed past him without another word.

As I stormed off I could hear Edwards frantic voice behind me.

"Bella wait," he pleaded, sounding almost panicked, but I couldn't stop.

I was so angry with him that if I did stop to talk with him, I ran the risk of telling him just what a lowlife I thought he was.

I needed to calm down before I spoke to him, but unfortunately he wasn't doing himself any favours by continuing to follow me. He caught up with me before I reached the exit and as he spun me around to face him, I didn't let his concerned expression halt my fury.

"Just don't say anything Edward, there is nothing you can say right now," I spat with venom in my voice.

"Bella, just let me explain," he was back to pleading again which only irritated me further.

"I think you've said quite enough already, don't you?" I snapped, but he was not dissuaded by my anger.

"Bella, I'm not sure what I've said or done that has you so angry, but if you could explain it, then maybe we could work it out," he said gentle, reaching out to touch my shoulder.

That was the final straw and I snapped.

"Explain! You want me to explain why I'm angry that you think I'm not good enough for you?" I shouted, not even attempting to contain my anger.

His face suddenly hardened before he spoke, "Is that what you honestly believe? That I think you're not good enough for me?"

"Obviously!" I spat throwing my hands up in the air.

"You're too embarrassed to even have your picture taken with me!"

Edward looked like I had slapped him, as he stood staring at me before his expression turned harsh.

"Stop being so utterly ridiculous," he snapped not even attempting to keep his temper in check.

He didn't say anything else, but I found myself staying quiet, fascinated as he brought hand up, running it through his hair roughly, in what seemed to be an attempt to calm himself down.

Though he was still obviously tense, his face visibly softened when looked at me. His eyes held so many emotions, some of which I recognised as pain, hurt and anger, but others I couldn't decipher.

"You don't know anything," he whispered, so quietly that I was barely able to hear him.

"I am only trying to protect you, Bella. Do you have any idea what a picture like that could mean to you? Do you?" he again looked pained, which confused me.

As if reading my confusion, he was quick to continue.

"Surely you remember what I said before about the craziness that my life brings with it? I'm sorry if it upsets or offends you, but I wont put you through that, Bella. Whether you think you can deal with it or not," he said sadly.

His declaration was so heartfelt that it left me stunned; he was only looking out for me.

"Oh," I offered dumbly.

"S-sorry, I just thought," I stuttered, unsure how to voice my humble apology.

"Don't. Just don't. Its done with now, I just hope you will stop misjudging me," he sounded sad, no doubt thinking back to my past assumptions that had plagued our meetings.

What with the whole arrogant actor assumption I had made before we even met, and the one that followed when I wrongly assumed he was interested in Rosalie, I was constantly jumping to the wrong conclusions. Though in my defence, it all felt too good to be true.

Still, Edward didn't deserve my assumptions. He had been nothing but kind, friendly and helpful to me, but how had I repaid him? By throwing it all back in his face with my doubts and assumptions. Some friend I was! We were back to the beginning all over again.

Tentatively, I reached for his hand, gently taking it in mine he sent me a small smile in return before closing his other hand over mine.

"I really am sorry," I tried again, only to have him cut me off.

"No more apologies. It's all forgotten. Just stay away from James, I don't trust him."

Though he tried to disguise it with a half smile, I could tell that he was still tense as he tried to move our discussion forward.

**"**Now that we have that sorted, let's go back and enjoy the rest of the party, shall we?"

I nodded my approval as he led me towards a table near the front. After my major overreaction, I didn't protest when he pulled a few strings to get my seat switched so that I was sat alongside him. Once that was all in order, he pulled my chair out for me.

The tension from before was long forgotten as we sat, watching and listening as all the awards were given out. Soon enough, the ceremony finished and the band started playing.

It was only when Edward stood up swiftly that I became nervous.

When he offered me his hand, my anxiety grew. I stared at him dubiously before, I eventually submitted and accepted it.

I had no clue where he was leading me as he maintained his hold and led me across the room.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked, while we brushed past people with apparent ease.

"Dancing," he replied casually, but still I panicked.

"Dancing?" I repeated, sending him a dirty look, before turning back around.

"Oh no."

But Edward just slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me directly in front of him. It was only then that I realized he had led me onto the dance floor. How did he manage that?

"We're dancing," he said in a tone that said it was not up for discussion.

Still, I looked away in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his hand coming to cup my cheek, forcing me to look directly at him.

"I can't dance." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Sure you can," he sounded amused as he pulled me against him.

"No really I cant."

But my protests about dancing were long forgotten when Edward's hands grazed my hips, before settling around my waist and before I know it we were moving in time to the rhythm of the music.

"Just move to the music," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Sure sounds easy," I replied sarcastically and I felt him smile against my cheek.

"Quit whining and let me enjoy holding you," he said, silencing any more of my arguments.

Though, I stumbled several times, dancing somehow felt so much easier with Edward. It helped that he was in complete control, and he led the way around the dancefloor, covering my flaws impeccably.

I looked up at Edward, who was smiling more widely than I have ever seen him before. And suddenly, I was overcome by how good it felt to be in his arms; like this is where I am meant to be forever.

It was actually very enjoyable, a sentiment he seemed to share as well.

"See, that wasn't so bad after all, was it?" he whispered as the song drew to a close.

"No it wasn't," I replied truthfully and when I tried to release his hand, he pulled me closer.

Just as the next song was about to begin, I felt a light tapping on my back. Turning around, I was surprised to see a woman behind me. At a guess, I would say she was in her 40's so I knew I had nothing to worry about on that front.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure," I replied, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Edward's arms.

As the woman took my place, she looked purposely between the two of us.

"You two have the rest of your lives together to dance together," she announced, causing me to blush bright red.

"I'm just going to get a drink," I quickly responded, excusing myself. I didn't even dare to look at Edward on my way past.

Once I reached the bar, uncontrollably my eyes searched for Edward, only to falter, when I spotted him on the he dancefloor watching me, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

I'd just ordered my drink, when Mike appeared out of nowhere. I had spent much of the night avoiding him, but unfortunately my luck had run out.

"So, you and Cullen, huh?" he speculated.

"It's not what you think, Mike," I offered by way of an explanation. Even I couldn't explain what was going on between us.

"So you two aren't?" he hesitantly began, but then paused, his attention focussed on something I couldn't see.

"Do we have a problem here?" Edward's voice appeared behind me.

His arms came to wrap around me from behind and he pulled me back against him.

"No problem, I was just leaving," Mike fumbled, taking in our embrace.

"See you at work, Bella," he added before quickly disappearing.

When I was sure Mike was gone, I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow at his protective stance, but he just shrugged before he spoke.

"There is only so much one guy can take. I've seen him looking at you all night. Now come with me, I want you to meet my parents," he said, taking my hand in his and leading me towards the far corner of the room.

When we reached the table at the back, I recognised his parents instantly.

Much like Edward, they were both beautiful, almost unnaturally so. There was no questioning where he got his spectacular looks from.

When they spotted us they both stood up immediately and I was completely surprised when his mother pulled me into her arms in a gentle hug.

"Bella, it's so lovely to meet you. I'm Edward's mother, Esme," she said kindly.

"Nice to meet you, too," I offered weakly, too shocked by her immediate acceptance of me to say much more.

Next up, came the famous Carlisle Cullen. To say that I was intimidated by the renowned doctor, and leading fund-raiser, would be an understatement, but the moment he took my hand in his. my anxiety was replaced with a feeling of calm.

I was blushing furiously even before he spoke.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward has told us many wonderful things about you," he said smoothly, sounding much like Edward.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly.

After the introductions, we settled down at the table nearest to us. Edward was on one side of me, with Esme and Carlisle sitting opposite.

They were charming, warm and funny, and I honestly felt like I had known them for ages. Just like when I had first met Edward, it was not at all as awkward as I'd imagined it would be.

Instead, we talked openly and freely and I found myself relaxing to their warm, accepting nature.

The rest of the night continued on in much the same way. The only difference being when the men disappeared off for a last minute bit of promotion.

In the meantime, I happily stayed with Esme and of course, being the ever-proud mother, she was interested in anything associated with her son. She positively beamed with pride as she told me of his excitement at him landing his first role and the success that soon followed. She even complimented me on my article... the one that had started off mine and Edward's friendship, all those months ago.

Her only moment of slight sorrow was when she spoke of her concerns for his private life.

"He is so guarded, Bella. I worry for his sanity sometimes with all this media intrusion."

"I don't know how he does it," I agreed, thinking back to how chaotic it had been on the day I spent with him.

"I just want him to be happy, settled even," she admitted.

"He does seem happy," I defended, and glanced around in search of Edward. He was watching me again, so intently that it broke my trail of thought.

Finally, he turned away releasing me from his gaze and when I looked back, Esme was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry," I apologised, but she just smiled back warmly.

"Now he seems happy," she offered, sending a peculiar look my way.

"A drink for the lady?" a waiter appeared beside me, placing a glass of wine in front of me.

"Compliments of Mr Cullen," he offered when I looked at it sceptically.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly, as Esme looked on, clearly thrilled.

"Charming, my son doesn't even think to get a drink for me. It isn't hard to see who his favourite is!" she declared with a sly wink and my blush appeared right on cue.

When the boys returned a short time later, I had a chance to talk more with Carlisle about the work he did for the hospital. Just like the rest of the family, he was genuinely nice and giving. Edward's parents were lovely people and just like with him, I found myself increasingly surprised by them.

By the end of night, when people were slowly starting to filter out, Esme and Carlisle temporarily left us to say their goodbyes to a few predominant sponsors.

In the meantime, Edward and I made on our way over to Alice who was dramatically waving us over.

On my way, I stumbled and was half expecting to fall flat on my back, but quicker than I thought possible, Edward reached out to catch me.

I heard his light laughter at my clumsiness, well, I assumed clumsiness was all it was, as I'd hardly had that much to drink

"Careful," he warned, settling me back on my feet. I was grateful that his hand was still in mine, as I struggled to make it over to Alice. Maybe I'd had more to drink than I thought?

When we reached Alice, she immediately began talking about what an amazing evening she'd had. I couldn't explain it, but one minute I was fine and laughing along with Alice, then the next the room suddenly seemed dark and confined. I didn't know what was going on, but the room suddenly started spinning.

I was barely able to see Alice any more, but in all honesty, I'd been trying to tune her out to help get my bearings back. It didn't work, and if anything, I was getting worse.

I felt light-headed and dizzy, bordering on nauseous.

As I always did, I looked up to Edward for reassurance, but that only made me panic even more.

I could barley make out his face, let alone his expression; it was like a giant cloud was looming in front of me, obstructing my vision.

"Bella, are you okay?" I could vaguely hear him call out to me, but he sounded so far away, which was impossible because I could feel him holding on to my arms.

Whether I could see him or not, I always got the same feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he was around. The butterflies in my chest only intensified whenever he touched me, but in this case, it only made my already queasy stomach more volatile.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard him ask again.

Everything felt so wrong and I was really disorientated. It was like I'd lost all the energy in my body and limbs, and I felt my legs give way and I slumped forward.

My vision was completely gone now, but in my vaguely conscious state I could hear the panic around me.

"BELLA!" Edward exclaimed in a panicked voice.

I expected to hit the ground, but contact never came. Instead, I felt as though I was being lifted.

I couldn't open my eyes, no matter how hard I tried, but I knew I was in Edward's arms. I recognised the soothing voice, the familiar scent and the touch that made me feel safe. He had complete and total control of me.

I focussed on his voice as my guide to know what was going on.

Hearing the panic in his voice and those around him only served to heighten my anxiety.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice's usually high pitched excited voice was now filled with panic.

Edward ignored her question, instead asking one of his own. "What has she been drinking?"

"Nothing but a few glasses of wine. She's hardly drunk anything,"Alice insisted.

"Alice, go fetch my father," Edward practically barked at her before returning to his smooth, reassuring usual self.

"She's going be okay, Ali, just go fetch my dad, please?"

His voice was calmer now, but still strained.

"Alice, now!" he practically shouted, before his soft voice appeared in my ear.

"Bella, wake up, can you hear me? I'm here, just please open your eyes," he begged.

Felling his hand on my face, I desperately wanted to open my eyes to reassure him and end his obvious worry, but all my energy was gone.

"Carlisle," Edward's panicked voice returned.

"Do something. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's not responding. She just collapsed!" he exclaimed, as I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"We need to get her out of here," I think that was Carlisle speaking.

"We should take her to the toilets," Alice offered.

"She'll be fine, Edward," I heard someone say, but by now I couldn't be sure who was who.

"I think maybe you should wait here; it will attract less attention."

"To hell I will! I'm not leaving her," Edward's stern voice declared as I felt myself being carried away.

I didn't know where I was going or even what was happening. All I knew was that I was with Edward and I felt safe. Those were my last thoughts before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Cruel I know, but I thought I would end with a cliffy!**

**Let me know you thoughts, but please don't be too harsh on me...**

**Remember reviews make me update faster;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but hopefully the wait has been worth while.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Kirsten for finding the time to check over this for me****. You have her to thank for this chapter.**

**Enjoy and if you can find it in your hearts, then please review:)**

Chapter 7

Though my head was throbbing, I cautiously opened my tired and heavy eyes.

Unfortunately, my vision was cloudy and combined with the fact I was lying on my back, meant I couldn't make out anything besides a few hazy pieces of furniture that I didn't recognise.

I didn't know where I was, but one thing was for sure: I was not in my own bed.

Upon that realisation, panic quickly replaced the intrigue in my disorientated mind.

Where was I? How did I end up here?

And most frightening of all what had happened to lead me here?

Hysteria soon set in when I realised that I had no recollection of the night before whatsoever, beyond saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle.

I had possibly spoken with Alice after they left, and I thought Edward may have been there too, but I couldn't be sure. That recollection only increased my state of unrest.

Had he seen me in whatever state I had been in? And most importantly, did I contain my emotions or did I do something completely insane like declare my love for him?

I felt slightly nauseous at the possibility, so instead I tried to figure out what had really happened.

My first concern was how had I ended up here, wherever here was.

More worrying though was the fact that despite racking my brain for answers, none came.

I still had no recollection of leaving the party or anything else past talking to Alice. I was pretty sure by now that I did indeed speak with both her and Edward but the rest was muddled. At the very least, I concluded there were a few hours missing from my memory.

As I reflected, my eyes slowly adjusted and I gradually became more aware of my surroundings.

When the throbbing in my head eventually subsided, I slowly crawled out of my curled up position on the bed, to a sitting position so that I could look around properly.

At first, I saw nothing to ease my confusion, but then I spotted Edward, who was passed out awkwardly on a sofa in the far corner of the room.

He was still in his tux from last night, though his shirt was completely crumpled and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. I could even see his jacket spread out on the floor at the foot of the bed.

It was only when I focused on his usually flawless face that I realised something was majorly wrong. Even from a distance, I could see that his skin was sickeningly pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

His hair too was in complete disarray and stuck out in many directions, like he had been up half the night pulling it out.

Yet, despite looking utterly drained and worn out, he was still undoubtedly the most stunning thing I had ever seen.

It was only when I heard footsteps approaching that I stopped my examination of him.

Soon enough the door cracked open to reveal a clearly tense Alice, with Esme following closely behind her.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Alice asked in a gentle voice.

"Tired and a bit achy. And other than the drilling that's going on in my head, I feel fine," I said in the most upbeat voice I could manage.

"You had us all so worried," Alice whimpered, barely containing her emotion.

"What …what happened?" I was almost too scared to ask, though in truth, I was more afraid of their answers than anything else.

"I don't remember anything."

Alice quickly composed herself as she started to fill in some of the blanks for me.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she gently took my hand in hers and I wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or mine as she hesitantly began.

"One minute you were fine and then the next your eyes seemed to roll back into your head."

She paused momentarily, but after taking a shaky breath she continued,

"Then suddenly you blacked out. Luckily Edward caught you before you hit the ground. It's a good thing he did, otherwise I suspect you would be suffering a nasty concussion."

Despite her account of things, I was still clueless as to how I had gotten into that state in the first place, but just as her son managed to do on a frequent basis, Esme was quick to pick up on my confusion.

Placing her hand on top of our joined ones she gently began,

"We thought that maybe you had too much to drink, but when Edward confirmed how little you had, we suspected it was something more serious. We don't know anything yet, but Carlisle is running some tests at the hospital. We should have some answers by the end of the day," she finished, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

My confused mind was still struggling to put together what they were both saying and I frowned, "But I still don't understand. None of this makes any sense!"

"We don't know how it happened, but we figure your drink was spiked. That's the only rational explanation for it," Alice speculated.

I sat in silence as their words slowly started to sink in. I couldn't get my head around any of it. But who would do such a thing and why to me?

However, once again Esme was there to reassure me.

"Don't you worry over that now. We will get to the bottom of this. Right now you just need to concentrate on getting better," she gently said.

"You gave us all a nasty fright back there," Alice cut in, as she placed a hand on my shoulder and drew me against her. Looking thoughtfully, she hugged me lighter than usual in mind of my fragile state.

"How did I get here?"I asked eager to fill in some of the blanks.

"We smuggled you out the back." Alice said with mock excitement before turning serious again.

"We figured you wouldn't like a scene so we left discreetly."

"How did you manage that?" I asked, amazed at the way she was downplaying what must have been a big deal at such an event.

"Friends in high places," she replied, nodding towards Edward, who was still crashed out in the corner.

"He can be pretty assertive when he wants to be. Between you and me, I think you gave him quite a scare back there,"she announced.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned by his weary state, before adding, "He looks kind of dead."

Esme chuckled lightly at that. Along with her polite ways and caring nature, I guessed that was another trait Edward had inherited from her.

"He's fine. Most likely, he is worn out. He refused to leave your side all night. I'm sure he wont thank me for telling you, but he was too scared to leave you alone. I think he thought you would start choking or vomiting," she speculated whilst I groaned in embarrassment at my no doubt shameful behaviour.

"He finally dropped off a few hours ago."

I felt terrible. No wonder he looked so exhausted.

"Talk of the devil," she added, looking towards him. I too glanced across apprehensively to see that he was waking up.

"I'll go get you some aspirin for that headache," Esme announced before heading towards the door, taking a more than eager Alice with her.

I wasn't sure how I was going to face him, but hesitantly I looked back towards Edward.

The moment I did, my embarrassment was instantly replaced with guilt and remorse at his haggard and slightly gaunt appearance.

Stretching and rubbing his eyes frantically, he got up from the painfully uncomfortable looking sofa and headed my way.

The guilt I already felt swelled instantly at how exhausted he looked.

When I'd looked at him from across the room, I had been able to make out the dark purplish bags under his eyes, but up close he looked even more tired and weary.

However, no matter how exhausted or run down he seemed, he still managed to look utterly adorable with those captivating eyes and messy hair.

When he neared the bed, he managed to take my breath away as a huge smile lit up his beautiful face.

"You don't know happy I am to see you awake," he declared, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

His words were cautious as he moved closer towards me, his hands finding mine almost immediately.

Lacing our fingers together, all my anxiety and fears disappeared and were replaced with a calm and peaceful lull. I didn't think I'd ever felt so content.

"How are you feeling?" he repeated, when I stayed silent, lost in thought.

"I've felt better," I replied and a trace of a smile played on his lips.

"How about you? You look like shit!" I joked attempting to bring some humour to the situation.

"I've felt better. I had a pretty tough night," he answered, sadness lacing his words.

"You scared me back there."

"Yeah, about that, I'm so sorry," I apologised, the guilt resurfacing.

He looked like he was about to interrupt, but I cut him off before he had a chance to speak. I needed to say my piece before he distracted me further.

"I really am sorry for putting you all out like this." I started, but my apology was immediately halted when his finger brushed over my lips and silenced any further protests.

"Bella, you are being utterly ridiculous again. We are just glad that you're okay. You gave us quite a scare. You gave me a scare," he amended.

"I'm fine now," I replied.

Eager to ease his obvious concern, I swept the covers away and jumped out of bed to orchestrate my point.

Unfortunately I hadn't accounted for the wooziness in my head and lack of feeling in my lower body. I felt my legs give out from underneath me as I dropped to the floor, but, as always, my saviour was there to catch me before I hit the ground. Perhaps I wasn't as fine as I thought I was.

"Steady," he warned, wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me up against him.

"I like you in my clothes," Edward told me as I clung on to him, dazzled by his closeness.

It was only when I looked down that I realised what he was talking about.

Gone was my lovely dress and in its place were a pair of jogging bottoms that were so big for me that I could feel them hanging off my hips. Thankfully the long T shirt I was wearing prevented any further potentially embarrassing moments. That too was so large that it was practically hanging off my shoulder.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked cautiously.

My anxiety only increased when I recognised the sheepish look he was trying to hide.

When I continued to stare at him, unimpressed by his silence, he caved.

"They're in the wash. They needed a bit of cleaning up after last night," he tactfully replied, which meant he was hiding something. But why? Why would I need clean clothes? Surely they would withstand a little spilt drink.

Unless...

"Oh no! Please tell me I wasn't sick on you?" I muttered in a combination of horror, embarrassment and disbelief.

When he nodded, I was nearly sick again, only this time from humiliation and mortification.

Only I could puke on Hollywood's golden boy.

Feeling the blood rushing up to my cheeks, I quickly covered my face with my hands.

He did his best to pry my hands away, but I was too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were kind of sick on everything in sight," he said, failing to reassure me.

"If it helps, you didn't single me out. Alice, the house, the car... you were pretty prolific," he actually sounded rather amused.

"I'm glad you find it so funny," I replied stubbornly through gritted teeth.

Of course Edward took my moment of weakness to pry my hands away from my face.

He looked at me intently before he spoke.

"Trust me, I wasn't laughing at the time. I'm just glad that we have the chance to laugh about it now. There were times last night when I was seriously worried about you," he said so honestly that my heart swelled at his concern.

Dare I say it, but he appeared quite emotional. However, he swiftly pulled himself out of whatever mood he was in and the more composed Edward from earlier returned.

"But that is all done with now. You're okay and that's all that matters."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one to make a complete ass of yourself," I muttered, more to myself than to him, before declaring,

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go die now."

Twisting out of his grasp, I headed off towards what I assumed was the bathroom.

He stopped me before I even reached for the door handle. Taking my hands in his, he gently turned me around to face him.

He was so close I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"No, I wont excuse you," he said as he moved closer towards me, effectively trapping me against the door.

"I need to set you straight on a few things first."

"Firstly, you didn't make an ass out of yourself so stop feeling bad about it."

I narrowed my eyes at him defiantly.

"Don't even try denying it. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes," he responded and I marvelled at how he could read me so well.

"You don't need to worry about that. As I have repeatedly told you, you're okay and that's the only thing that I care about. So stop apologising," he stated fiercely.

"I'm still sorry though," I tried once more, but my apology was cut off by Edward's irritated expression.

"No more apologies, you hear me?" he said firmly, as he ran a hand down my cheek.

I nodded, unable to speak at his tender gesture.

"That aside, how are you feeling now?" he asked, reaching over to touch my forehead, no doubt to check my temperature.

"A bit better," I answered honestly, though it had more to do with things being sorted out with Edward rather than my health improving vastly.

Why I was ever nervous at the prospect of facing him, I will never know.

"I will get you some lunch then you are going back to bed, to rest," he said with such conviction that I found it hard to protest.

"Honestly, Edward, I'm fine," I started to argue, but he shot me down immediately.

"No you're not. I assured Rosalie that I would look after you. And you should know by now that I keep my promises," he declared.

"You told her?" I shrieked, imagining her hyperventilating at the news. Rosalie had always been overly protective of me, almost as much as Edward now was.

"I had no choice. I had to explain to Emmett why I wouldn't be at work," he responded like it was no big deal.

This was just getting better and better!

"Please don't tell me you are missing work because of me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was hardly going to fly back with you in that state, now was I?" he casually replied, as though it was the most ridiculous suggestion in the world.

"You do realise that you're wasting your time. You being here with me is completely unnecessary and pointless. By now Rosalie has probably cut her holiday short and is most likely on her way back to baby-sit me!" I stropped, folding my arms over my chest, as I threw in a cheap shot of, "And Emmett is not going to be very pleased with you either."

"Emmett is perfectly happy and as for Rosalie, yes, she wanted to come back, but when I told her I was taking care of you, and wouldn't be standing any of your crap, she agreed to stay put.

As long as I sent her regular updates and you rang her when you had chance," he replied with a smug grin.

"Great, now I have another overbearing person to reassure," I moaned.

I knew I sounded like an ungrateful cow, but I hated being treated like the weak, defenceless person that they were making me out to be.

"It's only because we care," Edward replied defensively.

Seeing his rejected expression, I tentatively reached out to touch his face.

"Its not that I don't appreciate it because truly I do, but you can't put your life on hold to look after me, Edward. I'm honestly fine!" I declared, throwing my hands up in the air for dramatic affect.

Regrettably the action only left me feeling slightly dizzy from the sudden movement.

"You were saying?" his grin was smug as he steadied me with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist.

"I've imposed on you for too long," I started only to be interrupted by his irate voice.

"Bella, let's not go through this again. You're staying here and that's final. You may as well stop your protesting right now because I am not going to give in on this," he sternly told me.

Any objection I was about to make was rudely interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," he chuckled as I nodded shyly, feeling myself blushing furiously.

My colour no doubt deepened when his hand came to rest on my heated face.

Subconsciously, I felt myself leaning in to his touch.

Looking into his enchanting eyes, I saw that they were clouded with a mixture of relief, sorrow and joy.

As his eyes stared back into mine there was a flicker of another emotion that I couldn't decipher.

"You don't know how happy I am to see some colour to your cheeks. You were so pale it alarmed me," he heartedly confessed, before dropping his hand from my face.

"Now come, you must be starving. I'll make you some lunch."

"I can make my own," I countered.

"Bella, you're really starting to irritate me now. What did I tell you before? I'm taking care of you, so you'd better get used to it. Besides it's a sandwich for Christ's sake, it's hardly a gourmet meal."

"Fine," I submitted. " But can I freshen up first?"

"Of course, I'll just get you a towel," he called as he disappeared for a moment.

He returned a few seconds later with a towel and what looked like a wash bag in hand.

"Here, take this as well. Mom prepared it for you while you were sleeping."

"Thanks," I mumbled, suddenly overcome with emotion at how well they were all looking after me.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Edward interrupted. He seemed to look over me analytically as though he was debating whether I would be okay left on my own.

"I'm fine, Edward. I will be down shortly," I prompted.

While I was bemused at his protective behaviour, I couldn't deny that I liked him looking after me so tenderly.

With a gentle shove, he admitted defeat and headed downstairs as I went about cleaning myself up.

It was only when I stepped inside the plush bathroom and looked in the large mirror that I saw what a truly terrible state I was in. I looked a complete wreck with my heavy dark eyes and ghostly pale skin.

I groaned in disgust that Edward had seen me like this, but by the sounds of it he had seen me looking much worse last night. I just prayed that it was Alice as opposed to Edward who was holding my hair back, when I puked my guts out.

The thought of Edward doing it was one mortifying image I couldn't stomach.

Quickly, I went about attempting to make myself semi-presentable, rather than looking like the walking dead.

After scrubbing my face in the hope that it would help wake me up, I moved on to my hair. It looked like a wild bird's nest and no matter how much I tried to tame it, it just wouldn't brush out. In the end, I settled for tying it back in a ponytail.

After a good ten minutes of trying and failing to improve my appearance, I reluctantly headed downstairs in search of the kitchen. On my way, I was distracted by the sheer size of the house, or should I say mansion.

There were so many rooms, all equally gorgeous and stylish but at the same time they remained simple and homely.

"See something you like?" Edwards voice startled me as he appeared at my side.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find the kitchen and got distracted," I told him.

"I will give you the grand tour later, but first you need to eat."

I felt his hand on my back as he led me down the corridor towards the kitchen

"Your house is so beautiful," I commented on our way.

"It is a lovely house, though it isn't mine. My father bought it as an anniversary present for my mother years ago. Back then it was in a pretty bad state but she restored it. She certainly enjoys the challenge, she even did all the decorating herself," he stated proudly. I smiled back eagerly at the tender look in his eyes.

"So you don't live here?" I asked in confusion when his words sank in.

"No, sadly not. My place is just down the road. Hopefully one day I will live in a house similar to this," he said looking off into the distance.

"Something more homely, you know."

He had that distant look in his eyes again, but I didn't have time to question him on it before he spoke again.

"I would have taken you to my place, but I figured it would be better for privacy if I brought you here instead. Besides my dad could watch over you too," he said with a sly grin as I feigned irritation.

When we entered the kitchen I was happy to see both Alice and Esme already seated at the breakfast bar. The moment Alice spotted me, she leapt out of her seat and came hurtling towards me.

"You look so much better," she told me.

"Liar!" I exclaimed, not buying her words. "But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Here, take this," she instructed, handing me some water and painkillers.

"I have to head back to work, but I will ring you later to see how you are doing," she said as she gave me a small hug.

"Don't worry about your work, I covered for you," she added as she was half way out the door.

"Thanks Ali," I called after her, though I doubted she heard me. It was only moments later that I realised I had adopted Edward's nickname for her.

With Alice gone, I took her seat besides Esme. We started going over the details of last night, while Edward made me a sandwich.

Apparently, while Edward and I were upstairs, Carlisle had phoned to confirm what we had all suspected and that my drink had indeed been spiked.

The details went over my head as Edward explained what drug had been used and it's effects.

In all honesty, it didn't really change anything. In part, I was relieved to know it wasn't my fault, but at the same time I was still bemused as to why someone would do that.

Of course Edward was furious and overreacted by demanding severe recriminations for the perpetrator. He was adamant that he would get to the bottom of it, but in all honesty I just wanted to forget all about it.

I regretted voicing that opinion immediately when his harsh gaze narrowed on me.

"You did not just say what I think you said. You want to let this lowlife get away with it?" His voice was accusing and furious.

"Of course not, but what can we do now? It happened. We have no way whatsoever of finding out who was responsible, so why bother dragging it all up?" I responded, much to his annoyance.

Seeing his seething expression only aggravated me further. I was the one it had happened to, so surely it was my choice?

"You have to let this go," I said, raising my chin in defiance.

"Are you crazy!" he exclaimed, outraged at the suggestion.

Seeing his fists clenched at his side, it was obvious his anger was still there, though this time it was obviously directed at me.

"Let this go? What, so he can move on to his next victim, one who might not be so lucky as you?" he countered.

"You think I haven't considered that?" I responded, feeling teary at the thought of how bad things could have been had the Cullen's not been there to look after me.

"Trust me, I know how lucky I was. I just don't want to go over it anymore. It doesn't change anything."

I paused; my voice was thick with emotion and I needed a second to calm down.

"I don't know who was responsible and probably never will. Talking about it achieves nothing other than making me upset," I confessed, barely containing the tears that were so close to spilling from my eyes.

Looking down at the tabletop, I tried to compose myself.

Almost immediately, I felt Edward come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder and his touch made me crumble.

A few stray tears fell from my eyes as he whispered his apology,

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. Hell, it's hard on all of us and we only saw you in that state. I cant even imagine what you must be going through right now."

He soothingly rubbed my arms and patiently waited until I had regained control of my emotions before continuing his voice thick with emotion,

"But, Bella, we have to fight this. We cant let whoever did this get away with it."

"I don't think I can do anything," I admitted painfully.

At my confession, Edward immediately turned my face to look at him. His face held a range of emotions but concern and worry were the most prominent.

"_You _don't have to do anything," he told me adamantly as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Together we will get to the bottom of it. I promise."

"I'm sorry I upset you."

He pulled me away from him slightly, his eyes that had been so warm and concerned, suddenly turned furious again. However, upon seeing my apprehension, he calmed down slightly.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm scaring you, but when I think of what that animal could have done to you..." his voice broke off as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Seeing his obvious frustration, I quickly changed tack and confessed,

"You were right anyway. I was being a wimp. I thought if I could forget about it then it would all go away."

"Still I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." His voice held clear regret.

"Honestly, it's fine. If I'm honest, I don't think it was you anyway," I offered.

"This is probably the first time you're processing what actually happened," Esme gently offered.

I blushed, having completely forgotten that she was here.

"Now, Edward, finish making the poor girl some lunch, she must be starving," she admonished, playfully narrowing her eyes at her son.

Whilst Edward was busy preparing my lunch, I hesitantly raised the topic once more.

"Shall we go over last night again?" I suggested. "Maybe the more we go over it the more likely it is that some bits may come back to me."

Edward looked across at me, unconvinced. "_We _don't have to do this now."

I smile widely at his thoughtfulness, but I felt stronger now and was more determined to get some answers.

"It's okay, I need to do this. Besides the sooner I get my head together, the sooner we can hopefully sort this mess out," I said, trying to sound more confident than I actually felt.

The encouraging smiles that both Edward and Esme sent my way helped calm my nerves.

Despite my resolve, I was beyond frustrated when, after going over everything again, I still had nothing to go on.

"This is hopeless!" I stropped, as Esme offered me a comforting smile

"We're getting nowhere."

Edward appeared just then with my dinner in hand and instructed me to eat as I stared at the plate dubiously. There were enough sandwiches there to supply a tea party! I don't know how hungry or greedy he thought I was, but I definitely wouldn't be able to eat all of them. As I tucked into the delicious sandwiches, he joined into our debate.

Though he tried to disguise his dissatisfaction he too appeared frustrated by our lack of progress.

"I can't understand it either. I went to the bar every single time. There is no way I missed anything untoward," he stated, roughly running a hand through his hair.

"What about the drink you sent over?" Esme innocently asked.

His head snapped up to us immediately,"What drink?"

"The one you sent over when you were busy with Carlisle and the other sponsors," I replied.

"Bella I didn't send any drink over to you," he told me, looking confused.

"Can you remember which waiter it was who bought it over?"

"Think!" he snapped when I didn't reply immediately, before reaching for my hand apologetically. "Please."

"Maybe the young guy with the braces?" I offered, as Esme nodded in agreement.

It wasn't much to go on but at least it was something. Edward gave me a reassuring kiss on the cheek, before he disappeared out of the room.

Moments later I heard raised voices and went in search of him. I found him in the living room, but he now looked more livid than angry, his fingers gripping the phone at his ear so tightly that his knuckles were white. I approached him cautiously.

"I should have known," he muttered, before continuing his rant into the phone and exclaiming sharply,

"Sort it out, I want him to pay for this!"

There was a short pause as he listened to the person on the other end, before he yelled angrily,

"YES, any way possible. I want him in jail!"

He slammed the phone down on the table and though he didn't say anything, I could tell he knew I was there from the way his body tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, placing a hand on his forearm. "What did you find out?"

Although he didn't push me away, he still refused to acknowledge me and instead continued to gaze intently out of the window.

Having had enough drama for one day, I took action and stepped in front of him so he had nowhere to look but at me.

"What happened?" I repeated more firmly this time, but still he appeared to be in his own little world.

His reaction was to easily brush me aside as he began pacing around the room, mumbling under his breath, and I found that his behaviour was actually starting to scare me. I had never seen him so unpredictable before.

"I should have known! I saw the way he was looking at you," he sounded disgusted.

"Who?" I questioned, stepping in front of him once more. This time though, he didn't fight me.

"James," he growled, his anger was back as his jaw clenched and his hands formed fists once more.

"The waiter described him perfectly!"

"James? As in James, the photographer?" I asked disbelievingly.

Edward nodded guiltily.

It was beyond bizarre when he turned away from me almost sheepishly. His anger was suddenly gone, but now he seemed unsettled and broken.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I begged but he remained silent.

"Please, Edward talk to me. You're scaring me," my voice was thick with worry as I pleaded with him,

"Look at me, please."

Finally, he seemed to pick up on my desperation and turned around to face me, but unfortunately he kept his eyes downcast.

"Look at me, Edward," I begged, reaching forward to take his face in my hands, despite the fact that he struggled.

"Please."

In a split second, he looked me dead in the eyes and the emotion there instantly shocked me.

"All of this is my fault," he began, causing me to frown in confusion.

"Your fault how? Are you crazy?" I asked. "I don't understand where all of this is coming from."

"I should have been more vigilant. I know his reputation and I should have never trusted him around you. I let you down," he murmured.

"No, you didn't, Edward. You were there for me when I needed you." I tried to reassure him, but he wouldn't accept that.

"If I hadn't left you alone, then none of this would ever have happened," he said remorsefully.

I snapped then, having had enough of his ridiculous and completely unfounded guilt.

"Just you listen to me, Edward Cullen!" I said fiercely, taking his face in my hands once more, almost forcing him to look at me.

"None of this is your fault whatsoever. I can't see why on earth you would think such a ridiculous thing to start with, but you need to stop it right now! Don't do this to yourself, Edward. I'm a big girl. I don't need protecting, I can look after myself," I declared strongly.

"I think we both know that's not true," he replied and when I saw the hint of a smile playing on his lips I knew he was back.

"I want to look after you," he added so quietly that I wasn't sure he even meant for me to hear it.

"You are simply by being here," I whispered, leaning into him, as his arms wrapped around me reassuringly.

After a few moments, he calmed down, offering me my favourite crooked smile and when he offered me his hand, I took it without hesitation.

"I believe I offered you a tour of the house. The offers still there if you feel up for it?" he suggested.

"I do indeed. Lead the way," I replied.

A tour of the house was the welcome distraction that we both needed to forget all the drama of the day and to go back to just enjoying spending time together.

Their house was beautiful, and very grand, and though each room was filled with heavy furnishings, lovely paintings and antiques, it was very tastefully done, rather than being overboard. It summed up the Cullens perfectly, because regardless of how much money they had, they were a lovely, kind and caring family.

After the tour, I spent the most of afternoon settled down in the living room besides Edward. He tried to persuade me to go back to bed, but I adamantly refused and instead he agreed to my request of relaxing in the living room. He seemed extra affectionate as he pulled me back to rest against him and he only time I left the comfort of his arms all afternoon was when I had to call Rosalie.

After spending over half an hour reassuring her that I was okay and that Edward was treating me impeccably, I went off in search of him.

"Did you speak to Rose?" he asked when I tracked him down in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but it took half an hour of frantic inquisition from her before I finally persuaded her that I was okay," I groaned.

"She cares about you, Bella," he started softly. "Like a lot of people, she is only looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate that, but..." I paused unsure how to voice my opinion without sounding ungrateful.

"But you don't like being the centre of attention," he smiled knowingly.

"Exactly," I replied, amazed by how well he seemed to know me.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon relaxing, but I couldn't complain as I got to spend the majority of my time with him.

The only interruption came when Esme came in to ask if I was staying for dinner.

"Yes."

"No."

Edward and I both replied simultaneously and Edward sent me a hard look before I spoke.

"I don't want to impose..."

"You wouldn't be," Esme replied, giving a wide smile. "Beside, I'm cooking my famous Shepherd's Pie."

"Well, how can I refuse that?" I replied, snuggling against Edward.

When he smiled down at me, my own grin widened and I beamed up at him.

"Now that we have that settled, I just need to go make a quick call," he announced.

He left the seat besides me and almost instantly I felt cold. I wrapped my arms around myself grumpily and Esme just smiled knowingly in response.

In Edward's absence, I got up and followed her into the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I offered.

As Esme started setting up, she instructed me to make a start on peeling the potatoes. It was actually really comfortable spending some alone time getting to know her better. After a few minutes, I was laughing uncontrollably at some of the funny stories she was telling me of Edward's childhood.

When Edward returned he immediately offered his help.

"Need any help, ladies?"

"I think Bella and I have it all covered," Esme responded. "Though you can set the table, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Mom," he replied with a nod.

From his eager expression and the way he bolted towards the dining room, it was clear that he doted on his mother's every word.

"You have him well-trained," I joked affectionately

"Edward has always been that way. Even as a small child he was so considerate and eager to please.

You've seen for yourself how fiercely protective he is about the people and things that he cares about the most."

I didn't have the chance to question her on her words before the man in question returned.

"Anyone for a drink?" he offered though he had already set aside three wine glasses.

"Why, Mr Cullen, are you trying to get me drunk?" I joked playfully, as he finished filling up all three glasses. I instantly regretted my teasing when I saw the look of pure horror on his face.

"No! Sorry, Bella, I didn't even think," he offered apologetically as he headed towards the sink.

I rushed over to him and pulled the glass away before he had chance to empty it.

"I'm kidding, Edward," I declared as my hands lingered on his. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away.

It was like there was this magnetic force pulling the two of us together. We seemed to stay that way for a few seconds before we both sheepishly looked away.

My cheeks heated up at the knowing look Esme was sending our way and Edward appeared just as flustered as I was.

"I'll see how long dad is going to be," he announced before bolting from the room.

That left me finishing off the rest of the preparations, while at the same time trying to avoid Esme's sly glances and winks. She didn't say anything specific, but her constant mentioning of Edward left me with no doubt that she was on to me.

Thankfully, she seemed to pick up on my embarrassment and didn't push me on it.

I really liked Esme and as we happily chatted away, it appeared that the feeling was mutual.

Edward returned moments later, announcing that Carlisle was on his way home and would be joining us shortly.

Of course he used this information to get me to rest in the living room while we waited for dinner to be served. Not that I was complaining, but he was still fussing over me way too much.

We were settled down on the sofa when Carlisle arrived home and my worries resurfaced when I saw him for the first time since the drama of last night. However, just like the rest of the family had done, he put me at ease instantly, telling me not to worry over it.

It was like I lost track of time when I was with Edward and forty five minutes later Esme proclaimed that dinner was nearly ready, so we settled down into out seats in the dinning room.

From the start of the meal, we laughed and joked together like we had done the night before and it was beyond comfortable as we happily chatted away. Mostly I had to stifle smiles at the Cullens playful banter, but I did notice that conversation seemed to deliberately stay away from last night's drama, which was completely fine with me.

For the majority of the meal though, I constantly battled the urge to glance at Edward.

Strangely enough though, each time I gave in, he was blatantly watching me too.

It was like this throughout most of the meal. We were constantly catching each other's eye, which meant I blushed frequently and unfortunately our odd behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Esme's knowing looks told me we had been caught out on several occasions. Though her responses were more reassuring than displeasing.

Unsurprisingly dinner was as delicious as I expected it to be, and I could certainly see why it was Edward's favourite. It was such a shame that my appetite wasn't fully back yet, because most of my food lay uneaten on the plate.

Of course, Edward, being the observant guy that he was, he picked up on my lack of appetite immediately.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning forward and reaching across the table to take my hand.

"I'm fine Edward," I replied, slightly displeased at having already answered this question a million times today.

While I will readily admit that his concern was touching, his constant questioning had started to become a bit tiresome.

"Really?" he sounded unconvinced, as he glanced down at my half eaten plate.

"Yes, really." I took a breath and answering honestly, "I'm doing fine as long as I don't think about it."

As he shook his head, I could still see the worry furrowing his brow, but thankfully he didn't press me on it or mention it again. Well at least not until another hour had passed.

After the delicious, but filling, dinner, we all moved to the living room to watch a film.

My heart did a little leap when Edward sat down besides me on the sofa, immediately pulling me back against him and I comfortably settled back in his arms unable to wipe the silly smile off my face as he flipped through the previews.

Once the film started, I didn't even care what we were watching; I was too consumed by my own thoughts to keep my eyes focused on the TV anyway.

My happiness only intensified when his arms that were already wrapped around me pulled me even tighter back against him. His hands found mine as he gently threaded our fingers together.

It was times like these, when I was sat securely in his arms, his head resting on my shoulder, that I couldn't help thinking that despite the ludicrousness of it all, we would be perfect together.

Glancing down our entwined hands, I deliberated over all the things that I was so desperate to say but never brave enough to actually tell him.

It didn't help matters that he would kiss my forehead or occasionally my cheek when we got to a particularly emotional part in the movie, though in all honesty, I had forgotten all about what we were watching the minute he took me in his arms.

Some way into the film, my attention wavered and I nodded off.

When I woke up it felt like I was wrapped in a blanket of comfort and warmth and opening my eyes, I was greeted with the best possible sight of Edward sound asleep besides me.

He looked so adorable as he slept. Gone was the weary tiredness and in its place was a fresh, calm and relaxed appearance.

He looked so content that I was hesitant to interrupt what must have been a welcome rest after a trying day running around after me.

Carefully, so as not to disturb him, I gently tried to prise myself out of his embrace, but if anything, his grip only tightened.

An adorable frown formed on his beautiful face as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath and his nose buried further into my shoulder.

I tried in vain not to disturb him as I moved, but it was no good.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he started to protest, pulling me tightly against him.

"It's early and you need your rest."

Without much persuasion, my resolve weakened and I snuggled back against him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I must be crushing you," I grumbled, trying to shift some of my body weight off him to make him a little more comfortable.

"It's my choice," he replied with light smile, before adding,

"And you're not heavy."

He didn't even bother opening his eyes to send me an unamused scowl he reserved for whenever I protested something.

It was then, when I was in Edward's arms, surrounded by his comfort and support, that I realised this was where I wanted to stay forever.

"Can I keep you?" I unwittingly whispered as I nuzzled even closer to him.

The even sound of his heartbeat was the last thing I heard before I drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: ****Sorry for the lengthily delay, I have been busy working on a new one shot for the Cherry Exchange Contest, so if you're interested check it out (there are some other great entries too)**

**Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to update the next chapter- here it is, but be warned this is un beta'd.**

Chapter 8.

After what felt like a full day of sleep I started to stir, but still I didn't want to open my eyes. Instead I snuggled closer against Edward and made the most of his closeness while I had the chance. His grip was firm but reassuring as I lay there blissfully intoxicated by Edward's presence, but eventually I gave in and reluctantly opened my eyes, though when I did, I was surprised to find that he was already awake and gazing down at me, smiling.

"Morning," he said, with not a hint of sleep or tiredness in his voice, which left me wondering how long he'd been awake.

"Morning," I sleepily replied back.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, still making no effort to move or push me off him.

"Yeah," I sighed dreamily, as I thought back to how comfortable it was being in his arms all night long.

"Good," he grinned, leaning over to kiss my forehead and when he pulled back a teasing grin overtook his face.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it," he chuckled.

I scowled up at him in annoyance and groaned, before removing my hand from his chest and running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tackle my severe case of bed head. I'd barely started when Edward's hand took mine and placed it back on his chest, while his other hand replaced mine in attempting to calm my unruly hair.

And though I could have happily stayed in Edward's arms all day, eventually we had to get up and get dressed. Thankfully Alice had dropped by with a few of my things this morning, so I headed towards the bathroom to change, and though I had loved borrowing Edward's clothes yesterday, I instantly felt better for being back in my own.

After I'd dressed and made myself more presentable, I headed downstairs to the kitchen where Edward was stood making us some drinks. He had changed into jeans and a grey T-shirt and was still sporting a crazy case of bed-head. No one could pull off that ruggedly dishelved look quite like Edward Cullen. When he had finished preparing our drinks, we sat in a comfortable silence at the breakfast bar, while Esme made a start on breakfast.

The last few days had been trying and difficult, but in talking through my initial embarrassment about what had happened and Edward confessing the guilt that he felt, we were finally able to deal with what had happened and were completely comfortable around one another. Now that everything was out in the open it felt like a great weight had been lifted, which left us free to relax and enjoy spending the day together.

Despite Esme's offer to stay as long as I liked, I was reluctant to put them out, but this being Edward, he wasn't willing to let it go so easily and he insisted that I should take things slowly and have another days rest just to be on the safe side.

I didn't understand his concern because I felt fine in myself. Maybe I still felt a little more tired than usual, but my appetite was back and I was more settled today. Nonetheless, despite my assurances that I was okay, I eventually conceded to Edward's request to take things easy, under the condition that I was going home later that day. Esme had been wonderful in taking care or me and Edward too was just as considerate. He treated me so well throughout the day. I ate when he forced me to and he was always watching me and checking that I was okay. It was quite adorable really, but I felt bad about putting them out any longer.

And while a part of me didn't want to leave them, I knew that I had to because there was no point in getting any more attached than I already was. If I stayed another day, I ran the risk of becoming an incapable and needy woman who begged Edward not to go, so as it was I tried to make the most of our time together.

All day long Edward was his typically charming and caring self. He would frequently hold my hand or wrap me in his arms and though I desperately wanted it to mean more, I knew it was just Edward being Edward. As a result, my feelings had only been intensified by the devotion he had shown in taking care of me, but no matter how much I wanted more from him, I accepted that friendship was all we would ever share.

Besides, it was enough to snuggle into his side, inhaling his sweet scent and to enjoy being close to him. Having him so close meant that my skin became even more sensitive to his touch and every accidental touch, or slight gesture shot straight through my body like an electric current. I tried not to let it show, but I could hardly prevent my body's natural response to him and from the sly looks and occasional wink or smile he sent my way, I was certain he'd noticed too. Mostly I would blush and look away from him, but I guessed he was used to that by now too.

In response to his friendliness I found myself acting more affectionate than ever before. Almost subconsciously, I noticed that I reached out for him whenever he was not already besides me. I was constantly aching for some form of contact and most of the time it was a battle fighting the incredible urge to kiss him.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end and when the day drew on, I began preparing myself for saying my goodbyes to the family. Edward had to get back to work as soon as possible, so he was leaving later that evening to get his flight back and as a result, dinner was turned into leaving do of sorts.

Alice and Jasper even dropped by for dinner, which was obviously a regular occurrence judging by how well they all interacted. I watched on amused as Jasper was his usually charming self with Esme, while Alice was as bubbly as ever, keeping Carlisle and Edward entertained.

They seemed so content and comfortable together that they were like a family, which of course led me to think about my own family - whom I hadn't seen for a long time. My Mom had up and left when I was barely out of nappies and had hardly been in touch since. From then, it was just me and Charlie and though my dad had always been there for me, he had his own life with his new wife, Sue. I didn't begrudged him his happiness, but at same time it didn't make missing out on family time any easier to deal with, and spending quality time with the Cullen's only reinforced the fact that I really did miss not having my family closer to me.

"You okay?" Edward broke me from my reverie, his hand finding mine as it had all day.

"Yeah, sorry, I was miles away," I admitted, glancing back to him.

In the process I didn't miss the delighted smirk that Alice sent my way when she clocked our joined hands, but I'd long gotten over felling nervous about being openly affectionate with Edward. All too soon dinner was over and we all congregated in the hallway to say our final goodbyes.

"I'll see you at work," Alice said brightly, squeezing me tightly and Jasper was his usual charming self as he lifted my hand to place a light kiss on top.

"A pleasure as always, Bella," he smoothly said and almost immediately I felt Edward's arms encircle me from behind.

"Hey, keep the charming to your fiancée," he said in mock irritation.

I playfully elbowed his side before threading his fingers in mine and after a few moments I reluctantly left the comfort of Edward's arms, to say bye to Carlisle and Esme. Esme affectionately hugged me and made me promise that I would come and see her again, before she and Carlisle conveniently left me and Edward alone to say our goodbyes.

It was easier said than done and I was learning the hard way that it wasn't so easy to let go of someone I held so dear. We were quiet for a moment and an awkward silence fell between us which had never happened before, as we were tried to think of what to say next.

"Thank you for looking after me," I said to break the anxious silence.

"It's all part of the service," he said with a small smile, though another emotion was brewing behind his gentle eyes.

Not for the first time today I ended up in Edward's arms and did the only thing I could; I clung to him needfully. I don't know how long we stayed locked in each others arms, but however long it was, it still didn't seem long enough. When we pulled apart, we held each others gazes for a fraction longer than was necessary. I was about to leave but before I did I needed to ask the question that had been on my mind all day. Throughout the day Edward would nip upstairs, taking his phone with him and though it could have been completely legitimate, his guarded look when he returned told me that he was up to something. I trusted Edward enough to know that he wouldn't do anything reckless and stupid, but at the same time I had to be sure.

Looking him in the eyes I began apprehensively,

"Listen Edward. About James..." I paused, unsure how to voice my concerns.

"Don't worry about him. I promise you will never need worry about him again," his voice was level, his face expressionless and panic set in as I worried over what he had done.

As if reading my concern Edward was quick to reassure me. He cupped my face in his hand as he began explaining,

"The police had an anonymous tip off about a prominent photographer in the possession of several illegal substances. With the amount of drugs they found, he will be in jail for a long time," he speculated, offering me a weary smile.

"Was that you? I mean, did you do that?" I stuttered, hoping that Edward had no hand in any underhand tactics.

"Bella, I was behind the tip off that's all. I promise the drugs were his own doing, though I can't deny that I suspected as much," he replied.

Whilst James obviously deserved what he got, I couldn't help feelling relieved and I hugged Edward again.

"Relax," he said soothingly.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you out of my sight with him out there on the loose?"

Although I really couldn't tell how he felt about me, Edward's tenderness towards me when we parted showed how fond he was of me, but fondness was not enough when I knew I loved Edward and on instinct I reached up to kiss his cheek, but something happened; at the last minute I changed my mind and instead went straight for his lips. It was merely a soft, chaste kiss that was more reassuring than passionate, but regardless, my lips still tingled from the contact.

Pulling away slightly, I looked up at him and he seemed as shocked as I felt.

"Bella, I think you should go now before I decide to keep you," he sounded like he was joking, but the look in eye was strangely serious.

"Goodbye Edward," I reaffirmed before scurrying away from him.

"Bye Bella," I heard him call out, but I couldn't turn around; I didn't want him to see my heated cheeks.

The journey home was pretty mournful and it showed how pathetic and dependant I had become, when only 20 minutes had passed and already I missed Edward. I arrived home about an hour later to a cold and gloomy reception. I was frequently on my own in the flat with Rosalie often away on various projects around the world, but that had never bothered me before now, but having spend the past few days with the Cullen's, the flat suddenly seemed empty and lifeless and I found myself craving the security and comfort of their presence.

Of course, I didn't have to wait long before Mr Wonderful as I had taken to calling him, got in touch. I had only been in the house a matter of minutes before Edward rang to check that I got back okay.

Ever since then it had been the same story; Every day he phoned to check up on me. He claimed it was for some other reason, but I knew better and one time he even got Esme in on the act, when I received a surprising, but welcome call from her a few days ago.

And while his concerns were completely unwarranted, I couldn't claim to be unhappy at his protectiveness over me. However, despite the frequent phone calls I was still disheartened by the fact that he was quite literally on the other side of the world. I felt utterly ridiculous for missing him so badly, but I couldn't help myself. Love wasn't meant to be easy, but I never imagined it would be so painful either and my constant mood swings confused even me. It was like I had a split personality; One minute I was moody and miserable, then the next joyful and cheerful when I heard from Edward.

Some nights I struggled to sleep with all the thoughts of him running through my mind, though it didn't help matters that sleep was a constant reminder of the perfect moments we had shared last week when I had fallen asleep in his arms. I ached with longing and often wondered if he ever thought about me too, but as a means of taking my mind off Edward, I was helping Alice with preparations for her extravagant wedding.

The latest in a long list of plans was to find the perfect wedding cake. Luckily for him, Jasper had escaped wedding duty, so me being the ever helpful bridesmaid had stepped in at the last minute. I was beginning to regret that offer having spent half the morning trying cake after cake. I was actually starting to feel quite sick and only the buzzing of my phone distracted me from the queasiness that was going on in my stomach. Excusing myself from Alice's side, I headed to the far corner of the room for some privacy. I was beyond excited to see the caller id and was smiling before I'd even heard his voice.

Just two words made me turn to mush.

"Hello Bella," he sounded cheerful and had the ability to dazzle me through any means of communication.

"Hi Edward. I thought you would have long forgotten about us lowly newspaper critics Mr King Of Hollywood," I teased, quoting the latest poll that he had topped.

Hearing his laugh on the other end of the line made my smile grow ridiculously wide.

"I could never forget about you, Bella," the sincerity in his tone silenced me. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine Edward. Just like I was the last time you checked up on me," I tried to feign irritation, but I was beaming. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call. I assume there's a reason beyond enquiring about my health?"

"You got me there. I'm almost finished up here, so I will be back in London for a few days if you fancy grabbing a coffee or something?" he asked, sounded unusually nervous.

"I would really love to see you again," he said after a pause.

Two things I was not prepared for; One that Edward would be back so soon and secondly, that he was so eager to see me.

"Hello, Bella. Are you still there?" his voice broke into my shock.

"Yeah I'm here. Coffee sounds good," I quickly mumbled.

"Cool I have a few work commitments to fit in around my stay, but how about I give you a call later this week to finalise?"

"It's a date!" I stupidly said. _Why did my mouth get away from me?_

"Yes it is," I could tell he was smiling when he responded.

"Where did you want to meet?" I quickly asked to get away from my slip up.

"Our place?" he suggested.

I had no doubt he meant the coffee shop and my heart did a little flip that he referred to it as ours.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon," I said dreamily.

"I'll be in touch. Bye Bella," he replied before the line went dead.

I held on to the phone for a few moments after he had disconnected and took a few moments to compose myself before I went back to Alice. She was one interfering pixie who was somehow able to sniff out any hint of gossip. As I approached I tried to appear impassive, but the knowing look she sent my way showed she was on to me.

"Was that Edward by any chance?" She asked, arching a knowing eyebrow.

"How did you know that?"

"You're blushing and your face just lights up when there is anything involving him," she answered grinning like an idiot.

"Does not!" I protested, though I knew I was fighting a loosing battle.

"Whatever you say," she smiled deviously before marching off back in search of the perfect cake.

Regrettably the week leading up to our reunion seemed to pass painfully slowly, but a week later when the day of our 'coffee date' finally arrived I was beyond excited.

I arrived early and the café was just as charming and homely as I always remembered it to be. While I waited for Edward, I popped myself down on the counter and ordered a drink. Remembering what he had the last time we were here, I ordered him a coffee too. I was about to pay when I sensed a presence behind me. I didn't bother looking up and instead dug out some loose change in my purse when a thick American voice spoke,

"Can I get that for you ma'am?"

He most certainly could not. Ma'am! I thought, outraged.

"No thank you. I'm waiting for someone," I replied, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Well, well. I'm gone not even a fortnight and how quickly you forget me!" said an unamused voice that I knew so well.

When I looked up I wasn't disappointed by the glorious sight that greeted me. He was so staggeringly attractive that he could pull on an old pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt and still look sexy

"Edward," I exclaimed, realising how happy I was to actually see him in the flesh.

When he pulled me into a warm hug, I willingly breathed in his unique scent before I released him from my firm grip.

"What's with the accent?"

"I'm trying it out for a new role and thought it was perfect to tease you with," he said with a shrug.

"It succeed. I didn't know it was you," I told him as something caught his eye besides me.

"Is this for me?" he questioned, looking pointedly at the drinks in front of us.

"Yeah, I thought you would want what you had last time. Forget it if you want something else," I mumbled feebly and started pushing the coffee out of the way, when his hand came down on top of mine to still my movement.

"Don't, it's perfect. I'm just surprised you remembered that's all," he said with a smile.

"Shall we?" he said gesturing towards our table in corner.

At first it seemed like both of us were talking to cover our initial nerves, but once we settled down we both loosened up and never really stopped chatting. We hadn't been sat down long before I clocked a young woman approaching hesitantly. I had noticed her looking across a few times already, so I suspected that she recognised Edward and sure enough, she shyly asked for his autograph. Predictably Edward was as charming as ever and he chatted with her for a few minutes. I actually felt quite sorry for the poor girl; she was practically drooling, though in a way it was good to see that his dazzling wasn't just limited to me.

If possible, her excitement increased when I offered to take a photo of the two of them together, and once I had figured out how to work her camera phone she was more than satisfied and was soon on her way.

"Thank you both so much," she gushed. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I will leave you and your girlfriend to it."

I dipped my head to hide blush, but I immediately felt Edward's hand on my chin, encouraging me to look up.

"Will I ever tire of seeing that colour on your cheeks?" he wondered.

Looking up at his warm eyes, his hand on my chin, with his other still holding mine on the table, I realised that our cosiness did indeed make us look like a couple. If only it were true, I thought wishfully.

Soon after we settled back into our previous conversation, we even briefly spoke about James, though when I say we, I mean me. When I told Edward how I'd read of James' arrest he remained unmoved and wouldn't be drawn on the subject. It was obviously still a sore subject to him and he was quick to change the conversation.

"I have a confession to make," he said seriously and his eyes stared into mine.

"Let's hear it then," I urged, though I will admit to feeling slightly nervous at his admission.

"So maybe I haven't been exactly forthcoming with you about why we are here. The truth is I have a promise to keep," he said, struggling to keep the sneaky smile off his face.  
"Promise?" I repeated eager to see where he was going with this.

Thankfully he didn't keep me waiting too long before he began explaining,  
"Do you remember the day we spent together and there was that project I couldn't tell you about? The top secret job," he explained when I shot him a bemused look.

"Well it's been given the final go ahead," he said smiling. He had never looked so gorgeous as when he had that crooked smile on his face.  
"Tell me!" I squealed with excitement.

"I can't deny you anything," he exclaimed, shaking his head lightly. His gaze left mine as he began fishing around in a bag that I didn't even notice he'd brought with him. His beaming smile returned when he pulled out a thick bound document and placed it down on the table in front of me.

Annoyingly, his hands were on top of the front cover which gave me no clue what it was he had been so secretive about all those months ago.

"Edward," I wined like a needy child.

"Your eyes only," he said with a smirk.

"As if I would say anything. You know me better than that," I tried to look offended, but Edward didn't buy it for a second.

"Quit pouting," he ordered. "Perhaps this will bring a smile to your face."

Finally he removed his hands and showed me what I was eagerly anticipating and I sat there gob smacked for a few moments as I struggled to adjust to what he was showing me. Edward appeared nervous by my silence as he began frantically rubbing his chin.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked, daring to believe he had a part in one of my all time favourite play's.

"Romeo and Juliet. Oh my god this is like a major big deal," I was rambling now.

"And you're playing?" I stupidly asked, though I was fairly certain I knew the answer. Edward would make the perfect Romeo.

"That would be Romeo," he said with a slightly smug smile.

At his confirmation, I leapt out of my seat to congratulate him properly.

"I thought it might please you," he whispered in my ear.

When we pulled apart and took our seats opposite each other once more, he offered me the most breathtaking smile.

"What does Esme think?" I asked, remembering how we had spoken of our shared love of the classics.

"It's one of her favourites too," I added in response to his bemused expression.  
"I don't know, I haven't told her yet," he casually replied. "I told you that you would be first to know. I'm in the habit of keeping my promises."

"Oh," I replied, completely overwhelmed that he was sharing such a big thing with me.

"So what are your plans while your back?" I asked, hoping to get an idea of how long he would be around for this time.

"I have a few photo shoots to get through, but nothing is set in stone. I only have a few days till I head over to the states for the press circuit there," he replied sounding disappointed.

"Oh," I replied, hearing my own disappointment clear in my tone.

"It's only for a short time so I will be back in London the following week," he added with a small smile.

"Doesn't all the travelling drive you insane? You must be exhausted. You're barely in one country more than a few days. That has got to take it out of you," I pondered.

"I'm used to it," he admitted with a shrug. "Besides it's worth it."

He then reached for my hands across the table, and gave them a gentle squeeze, before he went quiet and just sat there stroking my palm with his thumb.

For a while we sat in silence, but when I glanced up at him, he appeared uncomfortable and nervous as he shuffled around in his seat. It was odd and reassuring to see him so nervous, but at the same time slightly unnerving to see him glancing at me every couple of minutes.

"I have something to ask you," he suddenly asked out of nowhere, before he continued hesitantly,

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

I was slightly anxious when his hold on my hands became tighter and was it my imagination, or was he blushing?

"I wanted to ask you. What I mean is …" he paused again and I was more surprised that he was so flustered, but abruptly his nervous demeanour disappeared when he sat up squarely and his usual controlled self returned when he began speaking,

"My father is organising a benefit for the hospital. He asked me to invite you along if you're free. Esme is desperate to see you again too."

He finished, looking frustrated as his hand ruffled aggressively through his hair.

"Sure when is it?" I didn't even hesitate.

He confirmed that it was the following Friday and I immediately started wondering whether or not Edward would be back in time to attend. As if reading my mind he quickly added,

"I'll be there too."

"Sure sounds good," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heating up again.

"Great," he replied though his smile didn't seem totally genuine. He actually looked disappointed again.

"Would you like another drink?" he offered, when he spotted my empty mug.

"Yes please," I smiled up at him as he went to order up.

While Edward was busy getting our drinks, I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of my mind about his strange behaviour. No mater which way I looked at it, it still didn't make any sense. Why would Edward be so nervous and obviously anxious about asking such a simple request for his father? Unless it wasn't his father he was asking for.

Maybe I was confused, or deluded or quite possibly both, but in that moment I considered the insane possibility that he felt even a fraction of the feelings that I felt for him. Maybe, just maybe I had missed all the signs before. It may have been wishful thinking on my part, but so many things didn't make sense. It would certainly explain all the small gestures and touches and those little looks he sent me ever now and again.

Suddenly in that one moment I knew what I needed to do; I had to act, to seize the moment and tell him all of the feelings I had repressed over the many months. I could take a chance now or spend the rest of my life regretting not doing anything about it. It was very easy to stay with the familiar, but I knew that what we had could have been so much more, and if I didn't take the chance and follow my heart now, I would never know one way or the other.

The moment felt right; This was our place after all and if I'm honest, this was probably the exact spot where I had fallen in love with him in the first place. Seeing Edward approaching with our drinks in hand, I decided it was now or never. I planted a bright smile on face, because I had to at least act confident, when inside I was a nervous wreck.

I let him settle back in his seat before I took a deep breathe and began what would either end our friendship or make my dreams come true.

"Edward, I have something to tell you too," I said strongly and paused. For some reason I couldn't speak; I was too overcome with a rush of emotion.

He looked at me with wide, dare I say, hopeful eyes and said,

"You can tell me anything Bella, you know that."

He squeezed my hand as if to reassure me, but he didn't succeed, if anything I felt more terrified. He was studying me so intently that it was intimidating my senses. My heart was beating erratically and I felt sick with nerves and fear. All of my doubts and insecurities came back to haunt me as I struggled to proceed. Mostly, I was terrified of what I would do if he turned me down, but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I had to do this before I chickened out.

"I.. I … I think. No, I know." Great, I was stumbling already.

Taking a deep breathe I met his gaze, my mouth felt so dry but I ploughed valiantly on,

"Edward the thing is I..." but before I had chance to continue my sentence, my face fell at the shrill ringing coming from Edward's phone that lay idly on the table.

"Hold that thought," he said offering me a tense smile.

Deflated, I turned my attention to the drink in front of me and tried not to let my disappointment show, but deep down I knew that both the moment and my courage to say anything had gone with that single phone call. Sinking further into seat, I left him to it as he spoke for a few minutes in a hushed tone. I blocked out what he was saying, but I did notice he kept glancing at me throughout. I was never brave enough to look back and in the meantime fidgeted awkwardly, using any distraction I could to avoid having to look at him.

"Sorry about that," he started apologetically when he placed the phone back on the table and put his hand on mine where it lay on the table. He was replicating how we were before, but everything had changed.

"You were saying?" he appeared hopeful, but a hint of disappointment was clearly evident in his eyes. I think he gathered something was going on, but he was oblivious to what that was.

"Nothing, it was nothing important," I quickly replied.

"Very well then," he responded, and a slight scowl marked his face as he drew his hands away from mine.

I felt cold and slightly uncomfortable at his dismissal and looking back across at Edward. He seemed distracted and frustrated, though I couldn't understand why. Perhaps it had something to do with the phone call he'd received.

"That was my agent," he started. "I have to go now, but I will be back in London in time for the benefit."

I nodded back, disappointed when I noticed he was already standing.

"It really was great seeing you again. Goodbye Bella," he said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek chastely.

He was gone before I even had the chance to say goodbye and I could only watch on bemused as he strode out the door, slamming it on his way.

I sat there for a few minutes pondering just where it had gone so wrong. What the hell had just happened? One minute I was so close to telling him what I had long felt, the next the moment was completely obliterated.

But maybe it was a good thing that I was interrupted before I had ruined a perfectly healthy friendship. It was probably for the best, because there was no way in hell I fancied having that particular conversation with Edward. It would have been both humiliated and painful to hear him say that he liked me only as a friend and who knows, it might be better this way and in time maybe my feelings would be easier to deal with.

Growing up my dream guy was probably the same as every little girls fantasy; He would be tall, dark, handsome,charming and kind, but slightly mysterious too. But the painful truth was that I already had my dream guy in my life, though sadly he was only a friend to me. A smart person would tell me to move on and stop torturing myself by constantly being around the source of such joy and pain, but no matter how much it hurt to control my urges, and no matter how many times I was hurt, I couldn't and wouldn't leave him. Because even though there were so many reasons why I should have ended the misery, there was one reason to keep him in my life; I loved him and I couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't one of my favourites to write, but as you can probably tell things are coming to a head soon. ****I know it seems a bit drawn out, but you've gotta remember that this is no ordinary ****relationship. The way I see it is that it will take time for them to accept and act upon their feelings. ****But I promise it's not long now. The next chapter is one of my favs, and I promise there will be a kiss or two thrown in for your patience...**

**As always, all reviews are happily received :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: My second update in a few days- surely that deserves a review?**

Chapter 9.

After the strange encounter at the coffee shop, things cooled down significantly on the Edward front. He called me the following day to apologise for his sudden departure, but still he failed to explain the reasoning behind it. While it puzzled me greatly, dwelling on it only added to my confusion and with the number of deadlines I had on at work, I couldn't afford to waste my time over thinking my almost confession.

In addition to the pressure of work, there was Alice to contend with. She was like the wedding Nazi with her pedantic rules and high standards. I didn't think bridezilla's actually existed, but I will admit that a few times I had to take a step back before I throttled her.

On a more positive note, as a thank you for helping her with the wedding plans she had kindly offered to help me get ready for Friday's event. I was beyond grateful. After all, I wanted to look nice. Okay, I will admit that I wanted to impress Edward, who would no doubt look sickeningly gorgeous without any effort whatsoever.

With Alice taking care of my dress, all I had to worry about was meeting all of the deadlines at work, but thankfully I finished in good time and the last few days had been less chaotic, which left me free to dwell and ponder over other matters, namely Edward. I was beyond confused and eventually gave up trying to figure out just what was going on between the two of us.

However, by the time Friday arrived and the prospect of seeing him again set in, I was a bag of nerves. I didn't know why I let myself get into such a state, but I couldn't control it. Thankfully I was spared the embarrassment of going alone because Rosalie was accompanying Emmett to the benefit and they had kindly offered me a lift with them.

It took several miles of slow running traffic before we finally reached the venue. It was as grand as I imagined; The hall was vast and crowded and as I took in the scene before me, it was like my eyes were programmed in to finding Edward. I was anxiously trying to spot him when an amused voice interrupted my quest,

"Edward's not here yet. He's running late," Emmett said, not even bothering to look up from the phone that he was busy texting away on.

When he finished texting he looked across at me with a twinkle in his eyes and said,

"Just between you and me, he's trying to impress someone."

Though it was inevitable that Edward would be interested in someone, that knowledge didn't make the pain in my chest any less significant, but despite my suffering, I tried to put on a brave face.

"Really?" I asked, attempting to keep the disappointment out of my tone.

Emmett didn't get a chance to reply before receiving a sharp jab in the chest from Rosalie.

"Hey!" he shot out in protest as he rubbed his sore ribs. "What was that for?"

Rosalie sent him an equally icy stare and responded, "Stop being such a little gossip."

When she turned to face me, her expression softened.

"Ignore him, Bella. He's only stirring," she said reassuringly.

I tired to smile back the best I could, but I was pretty sure I convinced neither of them.

The hall was vast and crowded and though Rosalie and Emmett kept me company the past half an hour, no doubt out of a sense of duty, I still felt alone in a sea of people. Thankfully it wasn't long before I sensed Edward's arrival. I knew he had arrived from the number of people who stared behind me in awe. I recognised that lovestruck look well: Nowadays it felt like I was frequently sporting it.

Turning around, I was not surprised in the slightest to see Edward standing in the doorway. Still to this day he took my breathe away. He looked immaculate in a classic tux, but his dishellved hair maintained his rugged charm.

When Edward spotted me a smile lit up his face, before he started making his way purposely through the crowd towards me, like he was on a mission. As always the women were going crazy at Edward's arrival, but he seemed unaffected by the attention, and while he smiled politely at them, he quickly moved on before any of them spoke up.

A few moments later he appeared infront of us.

"Ladies," his smooth velvety voice left me temporarily speechless. Would he always have this effect on me?

That was a stupid question, especially when he did such damn irresistible things like kissing my cheek in greeting. Admittedly, he did the same to Rosalie, but I doubt her skin felt the same tingle that he left on mine.

"Hi Edward," I squeaked once I managed to compose myself, but in my defence it was lucky I even got a word out with him looking so incredibly handsome.

Soon after, my favourite crooked smile appeared, no doubt he was amused by my inability to form a sentence. I couldn't have cared less; he was simply magnificent.

Before either of us had chance to speak, Rosalie took that moment to announce her departure,

"You're here now, that's my cue. I will leave you guys to it," she said with a wide smile.

Discreet much!

"See you later, Edward," she called, but she was gone before either of us had chance to say goodbye.

"I hope it wasn't something I said," Edward commented, drawing my gaze back to him. His eyes seemed fixated as he looked over me watchfully. I looked back at him questioningly.

"Sorry," he said, breaking out of his daze like state. "It's not often that I'm lost for words, but you look too beautiful to describe."

I quickly looked down to my feet while flushing bright red in embarrassment and muttered, "Thanks."

"You're going to have to learn how to take a compliment, Bella," he said, his hands making their way onto my shoulders. I felt that instant spark, but stubbornly kept my head down to hide my prominent blush.

"You are eventually going to look at me aren't you?" His low, amused chuckle caused me to look up, my cheeks burned, and I sent him a warning glare but he wasn't intimidated in the littlest. Instead, he looked at me through his lashes, a teasing grin overtaking his face and it wasn't long before a grin tugged on my own lips.

"That's more like it. You almost look happy to see me," he smirked.

"I thought you would be too busy," I offered with a shrug.

"I'm never too busy for you, Bella," he said seriously. I bit my lip nervously, feeling my blush return in full force, but once I had it under control I looked up suspiciously.

Edward shot me a bemused look before he spoke, "What? Can't I spend time with a beautiful woman without there being an ulterior motive?" he questioned.

"What would your girlfriend say about that?" I found myself asking before I could control myself.

He looked bewildered for a moment before he replied sourly, "I don't have one."

"That's not what Emmett said," I countered.

"Emmett is wrong!" Edward's voice was firm and gave nothing away.

"Really?" I said unconvinced.

He raised his eyebrows up dramatically as if to draw me to the challenge and I didn't disappoint. I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly and said, "He says you're trying to impress someone."

Edward immediately looked away and scanned the room intently, but was it my imagination or was he blushing? Either way, his cheeks had an unusual rose hue to them.

"He should stick to his own love life," he sounded irritated. "Speaking of Emmett, I need to have a quick word with him. Will you be okay on your own for a short while?"

"Yeah sure, Rosalie will keep me company," I replied, spotting her returning to us with our drinks in hand.

"I promise I won't be long," he said, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

Despite Edward's promise, he was gone for a while. Though in all fairness it wasn't his fault that he was Mr popular and was inundated with eager followers.

Uncontrollably my eyes searched for Edward, only to falter when I spotted him on the other side of the room watching me, a playful grin tugging at his lips. Every time he caught my eye, he would send me an apologetic smile or mouth sorry to me across the room. I waved off his apology, I was happy chatting to Rosalie. Between her holiday and both of our busy schedules, it felt like we hadn't had a proper chat in a long time.

As she chatted away mainly about Emmett, it was obvious that things were moving pretty fast between the two of them. Of course her enthusiasm and obvious affection made me think of Edward. Consequently more often than not, I found my gaze drifting across to him. It was a constant battle trying to control the urge to openly stare at him. That was until I spotted a beautiful woman approaching him. There was no denying how stunning she was, with her long blonde poker straight hair, perfect skin and hourglass figure. Her sheer perfection gave my self worth a huge knock, but most worrying was the fact that she was clearly interested in Edward. Her enticing smile made her intentions blatantly obvious, even her body language screamed interested, as she lingered around him like a bad smell.

It was to be expected, but regardless, it never got any easier seeing other girls openly pining over Edward. And while he didn't look interested in the slightest, if anything he looked embarrassed by it all, I had to turn away when she edged even closer towards him.

"You seem nervous," Rosalie said, interrupting my trail of thought.

"I'm fine," I said, attempting to smile brightly.

Of course, Rosalie being the ever vigilant friend she was, picked up on the source of my distress instantly.

Looking towards her, she arched an eyebrow and glanced knowingly between Edward and I and said,

"He isn't interested in her you know."

"I don't care. It's got nothing to do with me anyway." My stubbornness and childishly petty response blatantly proved otherwise and Rosalie didn't miss it either.

"Then why are you so upset?" she asked.

At first I didn't reply, unable to find the words without sounding like the jealous and pathetically infatuated fool that I was. Thankfully Rosalie stepped in to fill my deafening silence.

"You don't have to keep it all bottled up inside. I'm here for you if you want to talk," she said, gently patting my shoulder.

I wanted to talk about it, really I did. I trusted Rose wholeheartedly and keeping everything bottled up inside was slowly driving me insane. The trouble was, I didn't know how or where to start in the whole Edward saga, but as if reading my internal struggle Rosalie gave my hand a gentle squeeze and stated the obvious,

"You like him."

"I more than like him," I admitted.

"So what's the problem. It sounds simple enough to me. You'll get nowhere if you keep silent. Be brave and tell him," she made it sound so easy, it was a shame it wasn't that simple.

"I did try to tell him once, but something got in the way," I offered in my defence. "Its obviously not meant to be."

"So try again."

"I can't. Chances are that he will reject me," I admitted, disheartened.

"Are you blind?" she practically shouted, thus earning a few curious glances from those around us. "You have to notice the way he looks at you," she said, thankfully in a lower volume.

"He doesn't see me that way." No doubt she was only trying to cheer me up.

"Whatever makes you say that?" she asked, looking a mixture of confused and irritated.

"Other than the fact that he's interested in somebody else, it's painfully obvious," I declared, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"I mean just look at him and then look at me," I instructed, pointing between the two of us to emphasise my point.

Rosalie didn't look convinced and quickly argued back,

"First off, ignore what Emmett said. He was just teasing. You and Edward both need to grow some balls! And as for the issue of your low self esteem; Edward absolutely adores you, I just wish you could see that," she angrily declared.

Rosalie was kind hearted and lovely, but on the few occasions when her temper got the better of her she was slightly intimidating- even to me, but when she saw my timid expression, her fierce stare visibly softened.

"I'm not meaning to be harsh, it just infuriates me to hear you putting yourself down so often. I'm not the only one who hates it too."

"Who else?" I asked instantly.

For a moment or two Rosalie looked to be debating whether or not to answer my question before she finally caved,

"Edward is very perceptive. He reads your insecurities."

"You spoke to him, about me?" I asked, surprised.

"Bella, you're the only thing he talks about," she declared, grinning from ear to ear.

I was blushing furiously, but I didn't care because maybe, just maybe there was some hope for me and Edward after all.

"I don't know what to say, I'm so confused right now. One minutes he's all charming and settled, the next he can't get out of the door fast enough. I just don't know where we, if there even is a we, are any more," I confessed.

"You won't know until you try," Rosalie responded before something caught her eye behind me.

"Now pull yourself together and tell him already. Nows your chance," she nudged me and gave me a poignant stare as Edward reappeared besides me.

"Sorry, that took longer than I expected," Edward apologised once Rosalie went off in search of Emmett.

"It's fine," I mumbled shyly.

As a result of my earlier conversation with Rosalie, it was hard not to over think ever touch or gesture with Edward nearby. Of course this left me extra nervous and hence extra clumsy.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, no doubt curious by my silence. With my nerves on edge I jumped, thus practically spilling my drink over him.

"I'm so sorry," I frantically apologised, but Edward cut me off by placing his index finger over my lips, which seemed to linger there longer than was necessary.

"Don't worry about it," he said, taking it graciously.

"But are you sure you're okay?" he asked looking at me curiously. "You seem a little on edge."

"I'm fine," I reaffirmed, though he didn't look convinced.

Edward always had the ability to calm me down simple by being besides me and my nerves soon disappeared, it was like old times as we caught up over what we had been up to since our last meeting.

Unfortunately Edward had a role to play tonight, so an hour later he had to leave with Carlisle to meet the latest arrivals. That was fine by me, as it left me free to talk with Esme, who had joined us moments earlier.

Despite being preoccupied with the other guests, it still felt like Edward kept a constant eye on me. Even from the other side of the room I could see that he was visibly tense and would frequently send worrying glances my way. Even when I was besides Emmett, Rosalie or his own mother, he didn't let up on his watchful act. However, at least they were spared the full on glares he sent to a few randomers who approached us. It would have been endearing, had it not scared people away.

Unsurprisingly, he seemed less threatened when it was just us girls together. Esme had been wonderful in making me feel welcome and she had kindly introduced me to some of the other wives, girlfriends and a few of Carlisle's colleagues. They were all genuinely nice and friendly people and made me feel a part of their conversations, rather than an outsider. We were all casually chatting away when Edward returned with a bright smile.

"Ladies," he smoothly said.

Their mouths abruptly hung open when his arm slipped around my shoulder. I automatically wiggled into his side as he pulled me against him. Esme meanwhile sent me a sly wink that made my blush even deeper. Edward had not been there five minutes before he was keen to usher me away.

"If you ladies would excuse us, I would like to steel Bella away for a moment," he announced. They all nodded back, obviously too dazzled to even speak.

I blushed and did my best to look everywhere but at him and in the process my heart stopped dead in my chest when I spotted a familiar face on the opposite side of the bar. I stood completely still for a moment, paralysed, as I was catapulted back into the past.

One image in particular I wanted to repress the most, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't rid the image of Jacob in bed with that skank from my class. Lauren I think her name was? I never stuck around long enough to find out, I thought bitterly.

It must have been over two years since I'd seen him last, but it still hurt just like it had all those years ago. With the passing of time, I thought I had put the hurt and betrayal to the back of my mind, but seeing him again brought back all those painful memories and feelings that I had desperately tried to repress.

It was only the light tapping on my arm that pulled me away from those awful memory from that night.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked besides me, concern evident in his voice.

I desperately clung onto his arm for support and Edward was typically strong and commanding as ever and comfortingly pulled me against him.

"Bella what's wrong? You're scaring me," he pleaded as his grip tightened on my waist.

"Old ghosts," I mumbled still focussing on the ground.

"Tell me," he pleaded, lifting my chin with his thumb and forefinger so that I had to look at him.

"It's Jacob," I whispered.

Glancing back to the bar, thankfully he was too busy serving the next customer to notice me. Once again I felt Edward guiding my face back to look at him and there was a flash of anger in his usually warm eyes.

"As in your ex Jacob?" he questioned apprehensively.

When I nodded he looked furious and turned back to stare out my past demons. However his usual calm nature returned when he turned around to face me again.

"We can leave now if you want. Just say the word," he gently offered.

I paused for a moment, contemplating running and getting the hell out of there before causing a scene, but I realised that I needed to face my fears once and for all. I had spent too long putting off what I obviously wasn't over yet.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding before I spoke,

"No it's fine. I have to face him eventually. I need to do this," I tried to sound more confident than I felt.

He didn't look convinced but squeezed my hand nevertheless and when the person in front of us stepped aside we squeezed through to the front of the bar. Jacob's eyes whizzed past us before doing a double take and quickly darting back to me.

He stared at me with wide eyes before he spoke.

"Bella?" he said, though it came out more like a question.

Despite my determinations to confront him, I tensed up immediately from being literally face to face with him. Then suddenly all of my anxieties disappeared when Edward gently squeeze my shoulder and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him, "I'm here."

The fact that Edward was there reassured me. I could feel him right besides me, strong, reliable and resolute, keeping me safe.

"Bella. wow look at you... you ...you look amazing," Jacob stuttered, drawing my attention back to him.

"Thanks," I muffled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I see some things never change. You never could stop blushing," he joked.

He was looking over me intently when Edward harshly cleared his throat besides me. I saw Jacob look up questioningly as he took in the Adonis besides me.

"Jacob, this is Edward," I started before he cut me off.

"Yeah I recognise him," he said with clear distaste.

"What are you doing nowadays?" he quickly asked, not even attempting to be subtle in his dismissal.

Despite Jacob's ignorance, Edward was unmoving and lightly ran his hands over my tense shoulders.

"I work as a critic for one of the London papers, how about you?" I spoke, remembering he had asked me a question.

"A career in journalism hasn't worked out for me yet. At the moment I'm getting by in what I can, you know," he said with a shrug. He seemed embarrassed and I kinda felt bad for him.

An awkward silence fell between us as Jacob's eyes narrowed in on Edward's arms that were now securely wrapped around my waist. At that moment I felt Edward's posture twitching and I looked up to see him glancing across the room to where Emmett was frantically waving him over. He looked torn as Emmett's signalling continued.

Not long after I heard him sigh and he looked down to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to have a quick word with Emmett. Are you okay here?" he asked, though it seemed to pain him.

"Sure," I agreed disappointed.

"I'll be right back," he said more to Jacob than me.

Their eyes locked for a few tense seconds before Edward turned back to face me, lifting my chin with his thumb, before kissing my cheek lightly.

"I'm just over there if you need me," he said, giving me gentle squeeze.

I saw Edward flicked a brief dismissive glance over to Jacob before reminding him of his place by saying, "Oh and don't forget the drinks."

I scowled at him disproving. There was no need to make this any more awkward than was necessary. Edward merely smirked, kissing away my scowl, before stalking off towards Emmett.

"You seem happy," Jacob interrupted my wondering eyes.

"I am," I answered, knowing my smile was ridiculously wide.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain guy?"

"No," I replied a little too quickly.

"You're still a terrible liar," he exclaimed, though he sounded sad.

I didn't have chance to counter his claims because he turned to speak with one of the other barmen.

"I'm taking my break now," he announced and within a matter of seconds he appeared in front of me.

"Look Bella, I never had a chance to say sorry for what happened back then," he started, but I cut him off.

"Please let's not do this now, I don't want to hear it," I interrupted as my hands came up the push him away.

I glanced across the room and saw Edward's furious expression and instantly he was making his way back towards us. It may sound strange, but in that one moment I realised that if I was ever to stand a chance of moving on from this, then I needed to do it on my own.

Once again I held my hands up, only this time at Edward, signalling for him to hold off. He didn't look happy about it, but he nodded understandingly, before turning back and pretending to focus on Emmett. I could still sense his watchful eyes making sure I was okay and that gave me the strength to listen to what Jacob had to say.

"I know you don't owe me anything, but please just give me the chance to explain," he begged.

"Fine." I agreed, intrigued by how he expected to explain his behaviour.

"All this time I owed you an apology, but I was too wrapped up in myself to see that what I was doing was wrong. There's no excuse for my actions and I'm not excusing what I did in any way, but back then I was a young guy with too many distractions. I'm different now. I've changed, really I have."

He paused, looking slightly apprehensive, before he continued on,"So do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me and give us another chance?"

I think my eyes were wide as saucers and I stared at him in total shock and disbelief. He could not be serious! Though amongst my surprise, I will admit to being part relieved at the knowledge that both the power and the decision lay in my hands. I had got control back.

While Jacob looked across at me with hopeful eyes, I knew what I wanted, but unfortunately for him what I wanted wasn't stood before me, it was on opposite side of room, guarding me like he always did. That knowledge alone gave me the courage to be strong and the most confident I had been in a long time.

I raised my chin determined, "I'm sorry Jacob but I've moved on. For years I blamed myself, but now I finally get that it wasn't my fault. I forgive you but I can't go back there. Things have changed, I've changed."

In Jacob's defence he took it on the chin, offering me a weary smile of acceptance.

"I didn't think so, but I needed to at least give it a shot."

I discretely looked across the room to find Edward checking that I was okay. He tried to look unaffected, but I could tell from the way he was rubbing the back of his neck, that he was anxious and I offered him a reassuring smile before my focus returned to Jacob.

"Is it because of someone else?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" I played dumb, wanting to avoid this conversation with Jacob of all people.

"I'm not blind, Bella. You've done well for yourself. Your boyfriend is quite the catch," he said, trying to look pleased for me.

"Edward and I are just friends," I strongly denied.

"How did you know I was referring to him?" he asked with a sneaky smile."Edward is my friend," I reaffirmed.

"That I don't doubt, but it's kinda creepy how his eyes never leave you. It's like he's guarding you all the time."

"He's very protective of his friends," I offered as justification.

"Trust me that has nothing to do with being friends. You had to have seen that look he sent me and just now that I'll be back. Seriously, he was marking his ground, but honestly Bella I'm happy for you, really I am," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go for it," he encouraged.

I smiled back affectionately, because despite all that had happened, I was finally able to move on. While in the past I may have claimed otherwise, I realised that a part of me still clung on to the heartache, and if I'm honest that pain had probably contribute to my reluctance in perusing anything with Edward. However with all of this behind me I was finally free to move forward with my life and that realisation was euphoric.

Amongst my revelation Jacob suddenly appeared very nervous.

"I better go. It looks like your boyfriend is about to come over here and kick my ass," he said teasingly.

"Shut up, Edward wouldn't harm a fly," I defended but Jacob didn't look convinced.

"Whatever you say Bells, I'll see you around," he said before scurrying back behind the bar.

I felt Edwards presence before I saw him. Placing his arm around my waist, I leaned back into him.

"Are you okay?" he gently asked.

"I am now," I sighed tilting my head slightly to the side so that I could look up to see him.

"What did he want?" Edward asked, with a clear edge to his voice.

"He wanted to explain, my forgiveness and another chance," I answered, my eyes never leaving his.

"And you? What do you want?" He tried to pass it off casually, but I sensed that he was nervous from the uncertainty in his eyes and the way his grip around me tightened.

"I'm here aren't I?" I offered, but Edward didn't look satisfied so I continued.

"I want nothing from him. I got the closure that I needed. Jacob's in the past. I'm ready to move forward," I stated, though my mind was screaming with you! I tried to orchestrate my point by sending him a meaningful look.

"Good," he replied, releasing me from his cast iron grip and turning me around to fully face him.

"You deserve so much more than him. Now come, Esme is displeased that I am monopolizing your time," he said, grasping my hands in his and leading us over to his parents.

After the Jacob incident Edward refused to leave my side, all night long he held my hand and we spent the remainder of the evening filtering between the various groups.

Edward was typically charming and wonderful and he was constantly putting me at ease by sending reassuring smiles, winks or placing the occasionally kiss on the top of my head when he sensed that I was nervous being around people I barely knew.

Nonetheless as the night progressed I was as comfortable taking with Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle, as I was talking with the new people whom Edward was keen to introduced me to.

As the party wound down and everyone started heading home, the others had disappeared to get their coats, leaving just Edward and I.

He turned to me apologetically. "I have just one quick call to make and then I'm done. I will see you home if you wait," he said with a hopeful smile.

"That would be great, if you're sure you don't mind," I replied.

"I offered didn't I? Besides, it will be my pleasure," he said with a wide smile.

When Edward disappeared to make his phone call, Rosalie reappeared besides me.

"I'm staying with Emm tonight. Do you want us to drop you off on the way?" she thoughtfully offered.

"No, you go. Edward has offered to give me a ride home," I replied, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "If you're sure?"

"I'm positive, now go and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too," she winked before being on her way and Edward reappeared moments later.

"Finally all done. You ready to head off?" he asked, slipping his hand in mine.

I nodded eagerly and we went to collect our coats. The only time his hand left mine was when he insisted on helping me into my coat. I couldn't miss his radiant smile when he spotted I was wearing the scarf he had given me. It didn't go with my outfit and I'm sure Alice would have killed me for that fact alone, but I couldn't resist the comfort and warmth that that particular scarf brought me.

"Let's go," he said when we were ready to brave the cold.

Edward led me downstairs and we headed outside to brave the wrath of winter in London. It had been below freezing all week, with some snow overnight too, so I was somewhat prepared for the cold wind that hit us the moment we stepped outside. Much to my excitement there was the added delight of snow falling.

"It's snowing!" I squealed, completely aware that I sounded like a child, but I couldn't care less that I was acting like a kid on Christmas morning. It felt magical. That was until I hit a particularly nasty patch of ice.

Suddenly my feet went from beneath me and I went hurtling towards the ground. I was expecting to land slap bang on my ass like I had on so many occasions this week because of the treacherous weather, when Edward somehow caught me in time.

"And to think we almost went a day without calamity Bella striking," he laughed light-heartedly, as he pulled me up against him.

"It's not nice to tease the practically disabled. We cant all be like you Mr superhero," I scowled and he sent me an bemused look.

"You're like spiderman with your quick reflexes," I explained.

"So does that make you my Mary Jane?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Despite the freezing cold temperature, my cheeks felt like they were on fire as we stared at one another. In spite of the tension in the air Edward didn't let me go; Instead his one arm remained around my waist and the other came towards my face, as he carefully moved a few stray strands of hair that had fallen astray. When his hand moved to rest on my cheek I found myself subconsciously leaning into his touch.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered, leaning in towards me. His eyes sparkled as his nose brushed playfully against mine.

It was the perfect moment, I was wrapped up in Edward's arms, snug and comfortable, and to top it all off the snow was falling. When he pulled away slightly and his eyes glanced down at my lips, I knew he had to be feeling it too; this strange pull we had towards one another.

And just like that a light bulb went off within me. I decided to have no more fear, it was time to take action and forget the words that had failed me so many times before. Instead, I would show him how I felt.

Decisively I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head upwards, hoping to give him the invitation to go on and kiss me already. He didn't keep me waiting too long, his eyes lit up before he got the message and lowered his head painfully slowly towards mine.

I closed my eyes when his lips were a fraction away from mine and expected to feel those dreamy lips any second, but instead I was met with nothing but thin air and a loud cursing. I opened my eyes as Edward's hand flew off my cheek like I had burnt him.

"Fuck," he exclaimed, as I tried to not let my hurt show.

From there everything happened so fast. I saw a flash, followed by a few chants coming from the bottom of the road. I didn't have a chance to react before Edward took charge, taking my hand in his, he took off down the street, the sound of footsteps and continued shouting following us.

I kept my head down as Edward pulled me against him, so that I was hidden. His pace quickened when we reached the end of the street. Having slipped a few times on the ice, he resorted to practically dragging me along more forcefully. The speed at which he was going would have been pretty impressive, had my feet not been killing, but Edward remained completely unaware of my discomfort, his pace quickening if anything.

When I whimpered from trying to keep up, he looked down at me concerned.

"Don't panic. I'll get us out of here," he promised, misreading the cause of my discomfort.

As we continued down the street Edward was distracted searching for his phone and his grip on me loosened once he found it. I could barely make out what he was saying amongst all the commotion.

"I need you. Yes now! Now is not the time for lecturing me, just come get us," he shouted, sounding understandably irritated.

He had just started giving whoever he was speaking to directions, when I felt a hand latch onto my upper arm. At first I tried to shrugged it off, but the grip tightened.

"Don't be shy. Let's get a pretty picture of you darling," a leery voice said besides me. I struggled harder, then whimpered again his grip bit into my skin.

I didn't have time to react before Edward was suddenly in front of me, pulling me behind him, thus forming a shield between me and the photographer. I expected to feel terrified, which in part I was, but mostly I felt safe and comforted by Edward's presence.

Edward, however was visibly furious and tense and instinctively I wrapped my arms around his waist to try and calm him down.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he angrily shouted, bringing his full height down on the weedy looking man, who had dropped his camera in fear.

Sensing that Edward's anger was intensifying, I attempted to soothe him by gently rubbing his arms. He seemed to relax slightly, but he was obviously still agitated.

"Please, we've had a long night. Just leave us alone," there was a hint of desperation in his voice and I prayed the paparazzi would take pity on us.

It turns out I needn't have worried because just then I heard the screeching of brakes and a car suddenly pulled up besides us.

"Get in the car," Edward ordered, as he yanked open the door. I didn't argue with him and he jumped in immediately after me, before the car sped away instantly.

"What the fuck was that?" a familiar voice called out from the front.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," he said with a laugh, Edward meanwhile sat in complete silence besides me.

When I reached across for his hand he let me take it, but made no effort to return the gesture.

"Where to?" Emmett called out, as I was worryingly glancing over at Edward.

"My place," I said without thinking.

Emmett had visited my place before so I didn't have to give him directions and instead I watched Edward stewing besides me. When he finally spoke it was only to bark out accusations at Emmett.

"How the hell did this happen? I thought you said it was all clear." he accused, his fists clenching.

"It was all quiet when we left. It's not my fault that you took too long faffing around," he resorted.

"It doesn't matter," I said attempting to defuse the tension between the two of them.

Edward turned to meet my gaze and he looked stunned. "You saw that and yet you pass it off as nothing," he sounded irritated.

"It could have been worse," I offered, though I wasn't sure that he was even listening to me any more.

Throughout the duration of the car journey Edward said nothing and stared blankly out the window, while I sat in silence wallowing and thinking over of our almost kiss. Did he regret it? Was that the reason for his silence? That possibility was too upsetting to think about.

In no time at all we arrived outside the flat and I quickly jumped out and hovered around the open passenger door.

"Are you coming up?" I asked, hoping I would be able to get some answers out of him. He looked like he was debating his answer, which left me questioning my forwardness, but eventually he agreed.

He still didn't speak, rather he nodded his approval and followed me inside. When we entered I was immediately glad to be out of the cold and into the familiar feel of home and after we disposed of our heavy coats, I searched for another distraction.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, keen to break the deafening silence that had fallen between the two of us. Edward nodded his approval and I swiftly headed toward the kitchen.

I prattled around, trying to find the nicest mugs, without any chips in them and watched curiously as Edward sat down on sofa. Once I returned with our drinks in hand, it scared me that he still made no effort to say anything, but at least he wasn't angry anymore. His expression had returned to the gentle, carefree expression I normally associated with Edward.

We were both quiet for a moment and once again an awkward silence prevailed.

"Why are you not freaking out right now?" he abruptly asked, looking at me properly for the first time since the interruption.

I didn't have chance to answer before he continued his ranting.

"You should be panicked and overwhelmed, but no, you just sit there as though nothing even happened" he sounded aggravated and sent me an exasperated look

"Because you're here. I always feel safe with you" I answered honestly, which seemed to satisfy him somewhat.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was all about back there. Why did you loose it like that?" I asked genuinely intrigued by his animosity towards the journalist. Yeah, I imagined it was frustrating but surely he had experienced it many times before to be used to it by now.

Taking my hands in his, he looked at me intensely before he spoke,

"I feel very protective of you, Bella. So when I saw that guy with his hands on you I . …" he cut off abruptly, his anger returning in full force.

"Damn it Bella! Don't you see what being with me has done to you?"

"Oh, Edward, stop being so dramatic. It was nothing," I declared, having had enough of his guilty conscience.

"How can you say that,?" he argued, his voice rising, as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Because it was no big deal," I countered, baffled by his odd behaviour.

"Well your obviously insane then," he snapped.

I drew back from him slightly, both hurt and confused by his sudden mood swings and animosity towards me. Edward fisted a hand in his hair, an obviously sign of his frustration, but quickly calmed down to look at me apologetically. Reaching across to take my hands in his, he slowly started running his thumb over my knuckles softly.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, but I care about you, Bella. I want to protect you from that," he gently said.

Then it became apparent to me what the real cause of his anger was. It was so typical of Edward too. He was angry not that he had been ambushed on the street, but that he couldn't protect me from it and while that logic was completely insane, I felt touched by his concern.

I removed my hands from his and he looked hurt until I brought both of his hands down onto my lap and gently intertwined our fingers.

"It's okay," I tried to sooth him but he shook his head vigorously.

"No, it's not okay, Bella," he replied firmly.

Cupping my face in his hands, he looked at me intently before he spoke. "Don't you see that I don't want you exposed to that side of my life. I don't want you hounded and chased down the street like that. You might think you can deal with it but I don't want you to have to. I wont put you through that, not for me." he replied, sadness lacing his words.

"I would go through anything for you," it kind of slipped out in the heat of the moment.

"You can't mean that," his tone was dismissive.

"I do," I whispered and my worst fear of rejection set in when he said nothing.

I tried to turn away, but Edward was having none of it. He lifted my chin with his fingers so I would look at him and gently said, "Don't be embarrassed, you're very special to me too, Bella."

Without really thinking about it, I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand that was gently stroking my cheek. I sensed him leaning in towards me and I felt his breath tickling my face before his fingers return under my chin, lifting my face so that I met his gaze once more. My heart was beating erratically as he slowly lowered his head towards me. I closed my eyes just as his lips covered mine. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I put my arms around his neck as I melted into his embrace.

He started off slowly at first, almost like he was testing the waters, to see if this was okay. The kiss was delicate, soft and sweet, but I knew he was holding back, testing me to see that I was comfortable. I responded eagerly, pouring all of my feelings into the kiss, telling him that this was okay and what I wanted, what I had dreamed of for so long.

He understood and devoured my lips with more force as he gently clung onto me. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but one moment we were kissing, the next he had eased us onto the couch pulling me over so that I lay on top of him. His hands threaded into my hair, as he took my mouth again, and again, kissing me in such a way that I had never experienced before.

Then suddenly Edward flipped us over and he was now on top. He was careful not to crush me, but I didn't care; I wanted to feel every inch of him against me. Of it's own accord, my hands clung on his back pressing him into me to ease the ache that he was creating.

He took that moment to deepen the kiss and we both let out a shared grown when his tongue ground against mine. I blushed, hearing myself moan, but my embarrassment was long forgotten when his hands found their way around my waist, moulding me even closer to him.

We pulled apart only to catch our breath.

"Bella," he murmured before kissing me again, only this time with much less restraint.

I almost died in ecstasy when I felt his tongue lightly brushing across my lips again, but just when I was about to open my mouth to deepen the kiss, we were interrupted by the familiar shrill ring tone that I was growing to hate.

"Ignore it, please," I begged, not caring how desperate I sounded.

It seemed Edward was just as desperate as I was and he continued torturing me with the softest of kisses on my collarbone, while his hands worked me up into a frenzy.

Unfortunately the ringing continued and we both let out a groan of acceptance that whoever it was, wasn't giving up until they had spoken to Edward.

His hand left me and a scowl marled his face as he started fishing around in his pocket for the damn phone.

With a curse, he pulled it out and glanced at the number.

"Shit," he muttered before looking back at me apologetically. I knew what was coming before he spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, but I have to take this," he said looking as disappointed as I felt.

I nodded timidly and he jumped of the sofa, offering me a shy smile before heading toward the other side of the room.

"What do you want now Emmett?" he practically barked down the line.

As he walked away towards the kitchen, I stare past his retreating figure, taking in his messy hair and his crumpled clothes. I did that, I thought smugly as i reached up to touch my now swollen lips. I didn't want to seem nosy, so I tried to busy myself by flipping through the nearest magazine I could find, but it was not a good distraction. I was smiling to myself like a lunatic until Edward's voice broke my joy.

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can," he said in an unusual voice before hanging up.

I looked back at him expectantly as he approached me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, sensing something had changed. He looked weary and was ghostly pale, but most worry of all was the way he couldn't look at me.

"I have to go," he announced, shaking himself out of his trance like state, but I was still concerned by his erratic behaviour.

"Look I can't explain now, but something has come up," his voice was even, his face expressionless, giving nothing away.

I had no words to say, all I could think was that he were acting as though the kiss never even took place. Standing up to see him out, I wrapped my arms around myself in response to his sudden coldness towards me and a flicker of pain passed across his ghostly pale face when his eyes followed my movement.

Eventually he stepped towards me, before he kissed my head hesitantly.

"Goodbye Bella," he whispered.

Something about his tone of voice made it sound definite and final and I expected him to be on his way immediately, but instead he did the most unexpected thing; he lunged towards me and drew me closer to him once more.

"Edw..." I didn't have chance to finish my sentence before he kissed me hard and passionately on the lips.

Although the kiss we shared moments before was lovely, it was soft and hesitant in comparison to this. This was something different entirely; Fierce and needy, with a desperate edge to it. There were no trace of nerves or hesitation as he savagely attacked my mouth like he'd been holding back all this time and was poring ever emotion into the kiss.

Once I shook myself out of the initial shock, I found myself responding with just as much ferocity as his lips moved desperately over mine. I poured every emotion that I could not express with words into that kiss and when I shoved a hands into his hair and pulled him even closer to me, it only seemed to encourage him further.

His tongue moved against my lips asking for entrance and I invite him in willingly. As he deepened the kiss his hands roamed needfully and possessively over my body. It felt so different than anything I had ever experienced. It was so raw and desperate, but immensely passionate too. Nothing compared, or even came close and I felt a hunger building between the two of us, which only excited me more. After a while both of our breathing was ragged, as we struggled to maintain the ferocity of the kiss, but I would happily pass out before ending this phenomenal moment.

Apparently Edward didn't feel the same and he pulled away from me. Resting his forehead against mine, he cradled my face in his warm hands. His eyes held so many emotions ranging from lust to joy to sorrow. I didn't have chance to question him or his erratic behaviour before he dropped his hands from my face and stepped away from me altogether, focusing intently on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his gaze still refusing to meet mine.

My heart dropped when he headed towards the door. I could only watch on paralysed as he walked away from me without another word.

"When will I see you again?" I called, hating that I could hear the desperation in my voice.

Edward paused for a minute, but when he finally turned around his face had that same haunted and gaunt expression.

"I don't know. I just don't know," he said wearily.

He seemed almost lost and that terrified me. I needed to understand what was going on with him. "Are you okay?" I tried again, but he either didn't hear me or he chose to ignore me.

I timidly took a step towards him and started to reach for him, but his cold eyes held me back. He immediately held his hands up in the air, signalling for me to hold back so I stayed back, hurt and confused by his dismissal.

"I have to get my head around a few things, just give me a few days. I'll call you," he finally spoke, before turning his back on me.

I watched on agonisingly as he literally ran out the door. I managed to hold in the tears before slamming the door behind him.

Sinking back against the door frame, I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of my mind, that the kiss felt like goodbye.

**AN: Sorry I know it's angsty, but to show you all that I love your encouragement and support, as promised I did throw a kiss or two in there to keep you guys satisfied. So please bare that in mind before flaming me. That said, let me know how much you loved or hated it and I will try to update asap.**

**To tease you a little more, all I will say is that the next chapter is going to finally give you guys what you have so patiently been waiting for ;)**

**Is a review too much to ask?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note~ Finally the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

Chapter 10.

I stayed slumped against the door for a good half hour before I finally summoned up the strength to move. I headed straight to bed, but it was around 4 o'clock by the time I finally drifted off, and even then my sleep was broken and restless. I spent half the night tossing and turning and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get settled or shut off all the confusing thoughts that were running through my mind.

I honestly didn't know what to think any more. Firstly, I couldn't understand Edward's odd behaviour and erratic mood swings. One minute he was literally all over me, then the next it was like he couldn't get out the door fast enough. It didn't add up, but I would have to wait to get to the bottom of it. After all, he had promised to call. "Just give me a few days," he'd said, so I just needed to be patient.

Nonetheless despite his assurances I didn't feel any more positive and when I woke up the following morning I felt shattered and exhausted. Crawling into the bathroom and looking in the mirror only confirmed what I already suspected; I looked as bad as I felt. My awful appearance aside, I couldn't face work so I called in sick, claiming that I had come down with the flu. It would explain my puffy eyes the following day when I would be forced to return. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford to be take any more sick days, after the time I'd had off during the whole James fiasco.

I knew that faking it was bad, but in my defence I doubted I would be any use in my distracted state anyway. So instead I stayed at home, slumming in the oldest pyjamas I could find, wallowing in self pity until I eventually drifted off to sleep. When I woke a few hours later I was starving, but at the same time apprehensive to leave the house just in case Edward chose that moment to ring. I was forced to settle for a crappy dinner consisting of whatever random contents my kitchen cupboard held, but despite my forward thinking, there was still no significant developments on the Edward front.

That didn't stop me from thinking about him and his distance from me. The first day I put it down to his busy schedule and the fact that he was obviously busy dealing with whatever had called him away so urgently. Most likely I was over thinking the situation and making it far more complicated than it actually was, but I couldn't get rid of the nagging little feeling at the back of my mind that told me something wasn't right.

When the next day came I was forced back to work and rather than taking my mind off things, it proved just as ineffective as staying at home waiting for the telephone to ring had been. It didn't help matters that the atmosphere was a little weird and it seemed as though Alice was avoiding me. Normally whenever we were both in the office, without fail we would go to lunch together, but come lunchtime when I went to find her, she was conveniently absent from her desk. Later that afternoon when I finally managed to track her down in the kitchen, she was immediately on the move again. She was unconvincing, even to me, the world's worst liar, when she claimed there was some urgent place she needed to be. I didn't buy it for one minute, unfortunately I didn't get another chance to question her again, as the rest of the week she was out of the office researching her latest feature.

Though it had only been a few days, it seemed like a lifetime since I had seen or spoken to Edward. I was no better off than when he left me alone that evening. In fact, I was probably even further away from getting the answers that I so desperately wanted. I probably sounded like some crazy obsessive psycho, but believe me I did try to shut my mind off from thinking about him, but nothing seemed to work.

I couldn't bare the thought of seeing him looking all calm and composed with his winning smile, whilst I was a emotional mess, so as a result I had even resorted to avoiding all gossip magazines and particular TV shows in case I saw him on screen. I had always been sceptical when celebrities claimed they avoided reading the newspapers, but now I understood how that was possible. In theory if I didn't see him then I wouldn't have to think about him, but when the third and subsequent fourth day passed and still I heard nothing, I was beyond aggravated. Leaving me with a kiss like that and then nothing at all was uncalled for and down right rude. He owed me an explanation at the very least.

I tried to be patient but my anger eventually came out. As a result of my frustration, I even resorted to breaking all the rules by calling him a few times, but I was greeted by his voice-mail. When I continued to get no response I started to face facts and that Edward was avoiding me.

Though that realisation hurt, it wasn't what bothered me most. What troubled me the most was the reason behind his sudden indifference towards me. I knew I would have to eventually face it head on, but at that time I wasn't strong enough to think about the reasoning's behind it.

However, after another shitty day at work, returning back to an empty flat only seemed to heighten all the emotions of the past week. I was miserable and lonely with Rosalie off in America on a shoot. And whilst she had called a few times, each time I'd missed her calls. It was probably a good thing too, because whether it was face to face or over the telephone, she was always able to get past my bullshit. One word from me and she would have known that something was wrong and right now on top of everything else that was going on, her sympathy was something I couldn't deal with.

More time passed, to be exact it was a week to the day since Edward had abandoned me. Nothing much had changed and I found myself sitting alone in my flat. It was a position I had become familiar with as I sat dwelling over Edward.

It was there, at scene of crime, that I could run away from the truth no more, but that unspoken ending broke me more than Edwards avoidance ever could. By now it was blatantly obvious that he was not just avoiding me, he was cutting me out from his life entirely. My world fell apart in an instant when the reality hit that I had given my all to a man who just wanted me at that lust filled moment in my flat. He hadn't tried to contact me since. By now it was obvious that he didn't want me, but knowing that didn't necessarily make it any quicker to get over.

To make matters worse, the reason he'd probably avoided me was because he knew I was in love with him. No doubt I was not first and certainly not the last to fall for his charm. Edward was kind and caring and he obviously didnt want to hurt me, but his distance hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before.

I didn't want to admit it at the time, but I was right in my assumption that the kiss was goodbye. Most likely he just did it out of sympathy or to draw a line under what we had and left me with something to remember him by. It was a fitting ending of sorts, but that realisation still brought out the worst wave of emotions yet. If I thought I was suffering before, it didn't compare in the slightest to the torture I felt now. I broke down sobbing hysterically, letting out all of the tears I had kept bottled up over the past week.

After god knows how long sitting crying, I finally headed into my bedroom. When I got there I slowly closed the door behind me and leaned my head back against it. Letting out a shaky breath, I shook my head and wiped away the final tears from my cheeks and held my head up high. Though I knew sleep wouldn't come easily, I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed the nearest pair of pyjamas, before collapsing on to the bed. Squinting my eyes shut, I was determined I would waste no more tears over Edward Cullen.

Needless to say, I didn't succeed in my quest. It felt like my heart was broken, I had never felt a greater loss. Soon my heartache turned to anger and resentment. Screw him for breaking my heart and making me fall in love with him.

But for all my strong words it was all a front. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. It was impossible to consider hating Edward and in his defence he hadn't led me on in any way. I was the stupid fool for thinking that being his friend would ever be enough.

The following day at work I was noticeably tense, but I tried to deal with the pain as best I could. A few people asked if I was okay, clearly showing I wasn't as successful as I would have liked.

Despite my pretence, I wasn't so deluded as to think I could cut Edward out my mind immediately. He still crossed my mind several times a day and I constantly found myself walking around in a preoccupied, disorientated state. It was worse when I thought about him and our times together. The memories only made me more despondent. Even when I closed my eyes and pictured happier days, like the way he held my hand in his, or those times when he was so attentive and affectionate, it still felt like he was slipping away from me.

It was like there was a massive hole in my heart and my world felt so empty without him. I missed him like crazy, it was literally eating me up inside, but that kind of obsession wasn't healthy, and ultimately the dream could only last so long. Looking back I used to think that if I loved him enough then he would realize that no other girl could love him as much and then he would miraculously fall in love with me too. But you can only love someone so much and eventually there comes a time when you have to let go of the fantasy so that someone real can come into your life, someone who can turn into the man of your dreams. And while it was unthinkable to contemplate a life without Edward, it was time I let him go, because much like the Jacob saga, it was something I needed to do if I wanted to move forward with my life.

Something told me that letting go of Edward wouldn't be so easy...

Unfortunately, I was right in my prediction and everywhere I turned there were reminders of him. Even listening to the radio taunted me. One song in particular caught my attention and seemed to sum up my turmoil so accurately.

_"When I'm down and my hands are tied_

_I cannot reach a pen for me to draw the line_

_From this pain I just can't disguise_

_Its gonna hurt but I'll have to say goodbye_

_Up in my lonely room_

_When I'm dreaming of you_

_Oh what can I do_

_I still need you, but_

_I don't want you now"_

The days passed by painfully slowly as I tried to put on a brave face and work through my heartache. I was coping as well as I could. It wasn't easy, but it was all I could do to get through the difficult days and the long nights. When the weekend arrived I wouldn't say I was fully recovered, but I was slowing managing to pull myself together. I may have lost my dream man but I was on the way to recovery, or so I kept trying to tell myself.

Saturday was pretty uneventful besides a take out and film night at home. I headed to bed shortly before midnight, determined to have a solid nights sleep to make up for all my broken, restless nights of late.

I would have too, had the sound of hammering on my door not woken me from the most peaceful nights sleep I'd had in a long time. Glancing over at the alarm clock, I groaned and covered my face with the pillow in an attempt to block out the violation at 7 o'clock on a Sunday morning!

Unfortunately the banging continued and if anything it became even more forceful. Realising my lie in was ruined and I had little chance of going back to sleep, I reluctantly crawled out of my warm snug position to give whomever this asshole was a piece of my mind! On the way, I grabbed my dressing gown and stomped towards the door equally aggressively as the banging continued.

"I'm coming I'm coming," I bellowed.

Cranky didn't even cover how pissed off I was. I was hardly a morning person the best of times. I checked through the peep hole to make sure it wasn't some deranged psycho and got the shock of my life when I saw who it was. After fumbling with my keys I eventually got the door open.

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Rosalie isn't even here," I snapped.

"I know. I came to see you. Can I come in?" He asked in a strange voice.

"Sure," I replied surprised, stepping back and motioning for him to follow.

"So do you care to tell me what brings you banging and hammering on my door at oh let me see, 7 o'clock in the morning?" I announced, with my hands on my hips in irritation at not only his rude awakening, but his failure to explain his reasoning thus far.

His posture tensed before he finally spoke, "There's been an accident."

My heart sunk then stopped beating all together as one thought alone consumed my mind.

"Oh god, it's Edward isn't it? Is he hurt? Tell me what happened?" I frantically asked, not even giving him time to answer before moving on to my next question.

I must have been seriously freaking out because Emmett had to resort to gripping my shoulders to stop my violently shaking body.

"Calm down it's not Edward. Well it is, just not in the way you think. It's Esme, she had an accident." he explained and I was ashamed that my first thought was that of relief that it wasn't Edward who was injured.

That said, I was immediately concerned for Esme. "What happened?" I asked, hearing the panic in my voice.

"They were involved in a car smash. Carlisle was there too, but his injuries were only minor. Esme is recovering now and all being well she should be fine. But that's not the reason I'm here. It's Edward, he needs you Bella."

That was all I needed to hear. Edward may not have wanted me, but I knew that I had to be there for him, like he had been for me on so many occasions. I owed him that much at least.

Instantly I lept into action.

"Give me five minutes to change," I called out, already half way into my bedroom. I was back out in less than three and ran downstairs to find Emmett ready and waiting in the car outside.

He never confirmed it, but I strongly suspected we were on our way to the hospital. On the way Emmett was quick to fill in some of the gaps and went on to explained how the accident had occurred on the night of the benefit all those weeks ago. For one thing it explained Edward's sudden departure.

"How is she now?" I asked once he had finished explaining.

"She's out of intensive care and her condition is rapidly improving," he said with a pained smile. Edward and Emmett were like brothers so I could only imagine how close he was to Esme.

I had been holding back asking but after a few minutes I couldn't contain my concern any more. "And Edward, how is he coping?"

"He's not, that's why I called on you," he replied casually.

Deciding Emmett was my best bet for getting some much needed answers, I hesitantly began,

"Why couldn't he call me himself?"

"He doesn't want you here," he said simply.

My face fell as his words sunk in and I sighed disheartened.

"Not like that Bella. Jeez, Ed was right about you; You really are clueless," he said, laughing to himself and when he had composed himself, I looked at him questioningly.

"Despite what he says I think you're a lot more resilient than he gives you credit for. That's why I'm breaking my promise by bringing you here. He banned either Alice or I from telling you, but I honestly didn't know what else to do," he sounded defeated.

"Edward doesn't even want me to know?" I said, hurt and betrayed by him shutting me out.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking," he cryptically answered.

"Then why?" I pressed, completely baffled.

Nonetheless he was unmoving and shook his head defiantly.

"That's his story to tell. All I know is that he's a wreck without you. He needs you Bella, whether he wants to admit it or not. He's too busy running around everyone else to take care of himself. He's barely holding himself together."

My heart ached with sympathy, but Emmett was quick to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Did you not see it in any of the newspapers of late?" he questioned.

"I've been trying to avoid them," I admitted.

"Just like you've been avoiding Rose's calls?" he challenged. I couldn't deny it.

"I figured as much," he said triumphantly before his expression turned serious.

"I will say this now and then never mention it again, but you two seriously need to talk and sort this mess out."

Something told me he was no longer talking about me and Rosalie.

The remainder of the journey we sat in silence, each contemplating our own troubles. While Emmett was probably worrying about breaking his promise to Edward, I was guilt ridden by all of the horrible thoughts I'd had over the past two weeks. I felt awful for branding him a coward and selfish for not having the decency to put me out of my misery. No wonder he never found the time to end what was never really a thing in the first place with all this hanging over his head.

As we pulled up to the hospital car park a wave of panic hit me when I contemplated being face to face with Edward. That would be the true test of how good an actress I was. Would I be able to be strong and there for him when being around him would no doubt cause me such inner turmoil.

Only time would tell because I couldn't let either Edward or Esme down...

When we reached the hospital entrance Emmett immediately took charge and led the way through the main wards until we reached a more secluded part of the hospital. Reaching an isolated room at the end, he stood staring inside the window.

When I caught up and glanced through. my heart sank at the sight of Edward and all the hurt and humiliation I had felt came flooding back to me. He was sat with his shoulders hunched, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. I couldn't see his face, but from what I could make out he looked in an abysmal state. In all honesty he was a shadow of his former self, let alone poor Esme. She looked comfortable but it was still distressing to see her hooked up to all manner of machines and I had to look away quickly.

My gaze returned to examining Edward and despite my pretence that I was over him, seeing him again looking so vulnerable and pained brought back every feeling, every longing. If I'm honest they had never really gone away, they were just buried underneath my false charade, but one look at Edward knocked down the carefully constructed shield I had built around myself to help get through the past weeks.

Standing outside the door, I took a few minutes to compose myself before I finally went in. I would get through this for him and be the friend that he needed. Taking a shaky breathe, I reached for the door handle and slowly entered.

My eyes met his instantly and at first surprise appeared on his face, followed by caution and finally sorrow. His mournful expression alone nearly killed me.

"Edward," my voice broke with emotion at the sight before me.

I couldn't stop myself even if I tried and I instinctively ran towards him, at quite some pace considering how physically challenged I usually was.

He drew me into his arms at once and I tried to hold off the tears and be strong for him. I failed miserably and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, while he gripped me tightly.

When he started tracing slow, soothing circles along my back, it calmed me somewhat.

"Shh, shhh," he gently whispered. I was the one meant to be reassuring him and here he was soothing me.

It was wonderful being back in his arms, but in some ways it was more painful to be that close to him with all that had happened still hanging over us. That said, there was nowhere else I could be.

Eventually, though I had to pull away and started frantically wiping my watery eyes. After I had sufficiently composed myself I was finally able to look back at him, though seeing his haunted expression left me verging on tears again.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been here," I stated apologising and Edward shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're here now, that's all that matters," he replied.

"But just look at me; I'm a mess. I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

"You are," he declared and started stroking my cheek. "You don't know how pleased I am to see you."

Who's fault is that, the resentful part of me thought when memories of my conversation with Emmett sprung to mind. Almost immediately I had to push those thoughts aside. They had no relevance here, not when Edward was struggling.

I was pulled from my reflection when I felt Edward move away from me slightly. Reaching down to gently tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear- a gesture so small but it felt so raw to me.

I couldn't stop from flinching and tried to put some distance between the two of us to calm my rapidly beating heart.

When I finally glanced back to Edward, both hurt and confusion were evident in his haunted eyes and we seemed to stand there for an eternity holding each others gaze, neither one of us willing to brake this strange silence.

Only the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us interrupted our intense stare off. Looking up, I was surprised to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. I approached him instantly. It felt natural and not at all forced when I gave him a friendly hug.

"I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically.

"Thanks for being here, Bella," he said simply, brushing past my apology.

"How is she?" I asked as Carlisle took a seat besides Esme. He patted the spare seats besides him, and both Edward and I approached.

"She's a lot better now. I think we are over the worst of it," he sounded positive.

I stayed with them for a while before I felt it was time to leave them in peace.

"I'll leave you alone now. Does anyone want a drink?" I offered.

"I'm good thanks Bella," Carlisle replied and Edward stayed silent.

I was preparing to leave when Edward surprised me by suddenly appearing besides me.

"I'll come with you. I could use a breather," he said.

Despite the slight tension between the two of us, some things never changed like the way his hand always had the habit of finding mine. My head was spinning amongst all the mixed signals. I couldn't work it out. One minute he was avoiding me, the next it was like he couldn't let me go.

As he guided me through the corridor I noticed several people turn in our direction and blatantly stare at both Edward and I. Weirdly enough it felt normal by now- I had finally gotten use to young women admiring Edward.

Once we entered the café the man in question was quick to lead me to a table in the far corner of the room. Ever the gentleman he pulled my chair out for me and we argued for a minute or two over who would pay. Unsurprisingly Edward won and he left to grab our drinks. While he was gone I sat worrying about how this would all turn out. Soon enough everything would settle down and return to normal. Of course then Edward would be okay and wouldn't need me any more. It was difficult to consider and I already ached with longing at the prospect of a life without him in it.

With that thought at the back of my mind, once Edward returned it was killing me to act normal around him. We were silent for the most part, but that didn't help control my urges and my gaze often drifted to his lips. Though it saddened me to see that they were slightly down turned. How on earth was it possible that he looked adorable, even with a frown on his face?

Seeing his pain, I tentatively reached across the table and took his hand in mine.

"She's going to be okay, Edward," I tried to reassure him.

He nodded, offering me small smile in return.

"How's Carlisle coping?" I asked.

"He's doing well. Obviously it's different when it's someone you love, but I imagine being around this on a daily basis makes you better able to deal with it. He's coping well, I'm the nervous wreck," he joked, a trace of that infamous smile returned for a fraction of a second before he turned sombre again.

There was such intensity in his eyes and he squeezed my hands.

"Seriously, I don't think I would be able to cope if anything were to happen to y..." he paused, catching himself before apparently saying too much. His one hand immediately flew into his hair, tugging at it aggressively and in the process making it even more messy.

My heart had started beating irrationally in my chest just as his words drifted off, but I quickly shook my delusional mind out of that ridiculous fantasy. I mean did I seriously expect him to say me?

I needed to get a grip so I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks for being here Bella, I really appreciate it," he sounded so earnest.

"Any time, that's what friends are for," I offered, sending him my practised smile.

That same sorrowful look appeared on his face before his expression became more apprehensive. Something told me I wouldn't like where he was going with this.

"Listen, Bella, about that night..." he sounded hesitant and dred filled me.

I clenched my hands, forgetting they were already preoccupied holding his. Subsequently Edward looked down at our joined hands curiously and my grip loosened.

I sat in silence, petrified of what he was going to say. Did he think that the kiss was a mistake? Did he regret it and had it signalled the end of our friendship?

I couldn't bear that possibility, so I tried interrupting before he could start. Unfortunately this being Edward, he was having none of it.

"No."

I only managed to utter a single word before he hit me with his penetrating gaze. That alone was enough to silence my protest.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he was back to his playful teasing, which was a good sign- I hoped. I may have been more convinced however, if he wasn't looking everywhere but at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, but as you can imagine things have been pretty hectic around here," he said, still refusing to look me directly in the eye.

Yeah right. Too busy for a three minute phone call, that wasn't going to wash with me.

"About what happened that night," he paused and finally made eye contact.

Oh, here we go I thought fearfully.

"How are you doing dealing with all that?" he asked, finally putting me out of my misery.

Huh? Did I miss something? Was he seriously asking how I was dealing with the single most magnificent kiss, correction, kisses of my life.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, before he continued, "I'm used to it by now, but you're new to all this paparazzi intrusion. I imagine it must have come as a surprise to you," he offered.

Oh, so that's what he was referring too.

I nodded mutely. In one way I was glad that we were avoiding that potentially cringe worthy conversation, but in another way I was slightly disappointed that he was brushing past the kiss entirely.

"Though you're coping better than I ever imagined you would, it still frustrates me that you were subjected to that," he added with a scowl.

"Honestly, Edward, like I have told you repeatedly, it's no big deal. Why are we even going through this rigmarole again, I'm fine," I declared, frustrated that we were going over the same old story again.

Edward looked me over speculatively. "You don't look fine," he mused.

"Yeah, thanks for that, way to compliment a girl," I teased.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! You always look good to me. All I'm saying is that you look tired," he accused.

I brushed past his compliment."That's rich coming from you," I resorted, but his hard-line stare remained.

"You need to take better care of yourself," he added disapprovingly.

"Big deal, I haven't been sleeping well lately, that's all," I responded.

I wonder who's fault that is?

I didn't realise I had spoken aloud until Edward's fierce gaze met mine.

"Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" he snarled, narrowing his eyes at me defensively.

"Nothing," I mumbled, blushed and looked down.

"You can't say that and expect me to forget about it!" he sounded incensed.

I hadn't realised we were causing a scene, until I noticed a few people looking at the two of us curiously.

"Just drop it," I said firmly and went to leave, but when I stood, I felt Edward's hand grab a hold of my wrist to stop me. I stared back at him angrily as he sent me an equally icy stare.

Still not saying anything, he switched to gripping my arm and started marching me out of the café towards one of the waiting rooms. Impressively, he somehow managed to open the door with me struggling behind him and shoved me inside. I tried to turn away from him but almost immediately he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back to meet his intense and angry gaze.

"Let go, you're scaring me!"

"You're not scared, you're hiding something," he accused.

He still didn't let me go, but his grip did slackened.

"Why are you running away from me?" he sounded genuinely clueless, but his anger was still brewing under the surface.

"Let's not go through this now. I'm here for you isn't that enough?" I replied, trying to control my temper.

"Enough!" he yelled, glaring at me again. "What the hell are you talking about now? For once could you at least try being open with me."

I was enraged seeing him stood in front of me looking all hurt and betrayed when he was the one to abandon me.

"Open with you! I've been nothing but," I snapped in retaliation.

He sniggered and that was the final straw. In an instant my anger flared. I stood up to him, though my own measly height was not nearly as intimidating as I would have liked.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Edward." The venom in my voice seemed to silence him and he stared at me with wide eyes.

Despite his silence, I couldn't stop myself. My self control snapped and I let out everything that had been building up over the past two weeks.

"I gave you everything; I tried to be everything you could possibly want me to be in the stupid hope that one day you would see me that way," I exclaimed.

Shock registered on his face, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Do you honestly not see what you do to me? What you are constantly doing to me? Even just now when you were standing there all miserable and moody or even angry, you dazzled me! You don't know how infuriating that is. God, I gave you my heart and you just threw it back in my face," I confessed, my voice breaking at the end.

Shock, quickly followed by panic set in when I realise what I had said. Shit, where did all of that come from?

I couldn't look at him and my hands flew straight to my face. I stood motionless, shocked by my sudden outburst. No doubt I had single handedly ended any chances of maintaining our friendship, though I'm not sure after the last two weeks there was even a friendship left to salvage.

"Your heart," Edward repeated, sounding as dazed as I felt.

Feeling slightly nauseous, I turned around for my escape. I needed to get out of there and I made a beeline for the exit. I'd almost made it to the door when Edward planted himself in my path and turned me around swiftly.

I struggled even harder as he tried to pry my hands away from my face.

"God damn it Bella will you stop fighting me?"

Even when he finally managed to pull my hands away, I couldn't bring myself to look at him and I stared intently at the floor.

"Bella," his voice sounded thick with emotion and I felt his hand on my chin urging me to look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

"No Edward, please, just let me go," I pleaded, trying to push him away. He was relentless and easily secured my hands in one of his.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," his voice was gentle but commanding.

Regardless of my struggle he still forced me to look at him. I shook my head dismissively. I couldn't understand why he was doing this to me. Surely by now he knew how I truly felt about him. Why did he feel the need to torture me any more?

"Why are you making me do this?" I whimpered, hearing the desperation in my voice.

"Because I have to Bella. I need to hear you say it. Please," he pleaded, looking at me with hopeful, pleading eyes.

It was like I became hypnotised by the way he started stroking my cheek lightly with the back of his hand and somehow I found myself confessing to the most deepest well kept secret that I had hidden for so long.

"I love you," I said barely above a whisper.

I tried to look down immediately but his hand on my chin forced me to look into his shining emerald eyes.

"Again, but louder," he ordered, but I was too distracted by the emotions that were swimming in his eyes to answer his request.

"Bella," he warned, sounding slightly aggravated.

Taking a deep breath I looked directly at him before I spoke.

"I love you," I repeated with greater conviction this time.

I expected him to be repulsed, what I didn't expect was the breathtaking smile that lit up his entire face. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening Edward drew me close to him, kissing me hard, and passionately. His lips pressed firmly against mine, almost devouring my mouth and I couldn't help responding with just as much eagerness.

In that moment I literally felt like I was whole again and in desperation I wrapped my arms around his neck to anchor him to me. Edward held on to me equally tightly, bringing me closer to him and intensifying the sensation. I stopped worrying and over thinking everything and instead focussed on just feeling- and what a wonderful feeling it was.

I couldn't contain my smile when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly obliged and he wasted no time in deepened the kiss. I felt rather than saw his own smile tugging on his lips as he kissed me so fiercely and passionately that I thought I would pass out.

I was literally gasping for breathe, but still I fought to keep him close to me. He too seemed reluctant to part and pulled me impossibly flush against him. Several minutes later I was almost panting, but still I couldn't contain my pout when he drew away from me. He didn't leave me disappointed for too long before he reverted back to placing light open mouthed kisses from the side of my face, trailing down my neck. I sighed in content when his lips settled against my jaw.

Eventually when his head came back to rest against my forehead I was lost in his enchanting eyes. His intention were clear when a flash of desire flashed in his eyes and he glanced down at my lips.

Thankfully he didn't keep me waiting too long before he drew me close to him once more. This time however he was much more restrained, much slower and gentler. It felt like he was savouring the moment, as his lips started moving delicately over mine.

Edged on by his tenderness I gained more confidence, my hands picking up there journey tracing his firm shoulders and impressive physique. Edward however was less tentative in his quest. His hands roamed over my body with more eagerness and confidence, yet his touch always remained gentle and loving. After rendering me speechless with another breathtaking kiss, he took my face in his hands and pulled away from me slightly.

He lowered his face to mine slightly so that our eyes were level.

"I love you, Bella," he said hoarsely

"You do?" I repeated not believing my own ears.

He tilted my face slightly, looking at me with such sincerity that it startled me.

"I'm insulted that you have to ask," he said shaking his head slightly.

"I think I fell in love with you the first day we met. I noticed you in that cafeteria, you completely captivated me from the start," he declared, placing a light kiss on my trembling lips.

I was completely dazed by his words and could only stare at him completely stunned. Edward seemed to notice my surprise and smiled ruefully.

"You really don't see yourself clearly!" he exclaimed. "Don't you get it, there was never a moment when I didn't want you, when I didn't love you."

Slowly he began to inch his face closer to mine until he was centimetre's away. Again I saw his eyes drift down to my lips and however much I wanted to pick up from where we had left off, there were things I needed to know before I could get carried away again.

"You didn't want me," I painfully whispered, glancing up to Edward, who had a look of pure horror on his face

"When have I never wanted you?" he sounded genuinely confused but slightly angry once more.

"Emmett said you didn't want me here and then you left me at the flat, and the last two weeks you didn't call or anything. I thought you were cutting me out."

I was slightly teary from the memory of how upsetting the past few weeks had been and when I got to the end of my declaration, Edward looked both shocked and concerned. Once he had finished whipping the few stray tears away, he pulled back a little and gently took my face in his hands.

"You honestly thought I was cutting you out?" he calmly asked.

"Not at the time, but when you didn't get in touch I didn't know what to think. One minute everything was wonderful and we were- " I paused, blushing furiously as the memories of that night came flooding back to me.

"Then the next you couldn't get out of the door fast enough. I felt humiliated and used."

Edward seemed horrified by this thought and he shook his head, before he pulled me into his arms and held me tight. A curse left his lips when I nodded in response.

I looked nervously into his eyes, but he did not look angry, if anything he seemed upset.

"Look at me, Bella. I don't function without you!" he exclaimed.

Taking in his rugged appearance and tired eyes I was momentarily flawed. Edward would always be inhumanly beautiful, but it was only now, up close that I really took note of the dark circles under his eyes and the redness in eyes. Was it possible that he had suffered as much as I had in our time apart? If that was the case then why did he keep me away?

As if reading my mind he was quick to offer an explanation.

"The only reason I didn't want you here was because the press are already on to us, so I wanted to spare you the ordeal of going through all that again."

"But it's fine, there's not one journalist here," I countered.

"Not now there aren't, but they've had a few weeks to settle down. They've had their story for now."

"Oh," I responded, distracted by Edward gently strolling my cheek.

"And as much as I'm mad at Emmett for bringing you here, I'm glad he at least followed one of my wishes," he mused.

"Huh?" I mumbled and not for the first time I was completely lost again.

"He had the sense to wait until all of the press were gone. I know you Bella, I know how you like to stay hidden and would try to go unnoticed. But being with me means you will be noticed, you will be in the spotlight. And as much as I want you besides me always, I don't want that kind of life for you. It's been torture not talking to you, not seeing you, but most of all not being able to kiss you," he spoke, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"But why couldn't you call and say anything?" I asked.

"I wanted to, believe me I did, but it's one thing to avoid you completely and another entirety to deceive you. By now you have to understand that I can't lie to you. One phone call and I would have given in. If that happened I knew you would have been here in an instant. I was trying to spare you from seeing me like this," he said gesturing towards himself.

"Look at me Bella, I always want to take care of you, but the past few weeks I've been barely able to look after myself, let alone be there for you too."

"I want to look after you. I want to be there for you ," I offered shyly.

His eyes sparkled as he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

While his concerns weren't justified, I could understand where he was coming from. This was Edward after all; he was always putting me first, even if I didn't see it at the time.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," I weakly offered.

"Don't apologise, it was my fault too. I shouldn't have up and left like that. I wasn't thinking straight. At the time my only aim was getting to the hospital without you coming with me. It never crossed my mind how that would look to you," he solemnly spoke.

"I was going to contact you at some point, but I was needed here, and then the longer I left it the harder it got. I'm sorry you thought I was abandoning you, but in my defence I never thought you could doubt my intentions after that kiss," he said with a teasing grin.

"I guess I will have to make it up to you," he said, his hands returning to my waist, drawing me flush against him.

"How do you propose on going about that?" I said teasingly.

"I think proposing may be a little bit premature don't you think?" he smirked and I blushed furiously.

"I love it when you do that," he declared, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"It's involuntary," I argued, embarrassed.

"I still love it," he said kissing my other cheek.

"Just as I love you," he whispered into my ear. I doubted I would ever get used to hearing Edward say he loved me, but I didn't give it much thought as I happily launched myself at him.

We were both so caught up in the moment, that neither if us realized that we had an audience until a light coughing besides us interrupted our moment. We both pulled apart sheepishly and turned to find Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"If I'm interrupting I could always come back?" he said, accompanied by the teasing grin his son had perfected.

I quickly looked down to my feet while blushing in embarrassment. I was mortified enough at being caught, so it didn't help that Edward was right beside me, nuzzling his nose against the side on my face, undeterred by his fathers presence. I tried to pull away from him, but he was having none of it. Instead he kept a firm grip around my waist, only allowing me to turn slightly so that I was rested against him.

"I just came to tell you that your mother is awake and asking for both of you." Carlisle said, returning our focus to him.

"She will be delighted to finally see the two of you together," he said with a laugh, before shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Carlisle was gone, Edward immediately rounded on me. The killer combination of his penetrating eyes and electrifying touch meant that I didn't stand a chance. Add to that, he was looking at me with an expression that I was finally understanding and certainly more than liking.

"Edward?"

"Bella," he drawled, unable to keep the shit eating grin off his face. Moments later his lips came down to claim mine once more.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in between kisses.

"Mmmm, me too" I incoherently mumbled and gave up trying when his tongue brushed against my lips to deepen the kiss.

When we reluctantly parted to catch a much needed breather, he rested his hand on my cheek and slowly started caressed it.

"We'd better go," he seemed as reluctant as I felt.

"My Mom can't wait to see you," he added, sounding happier. He kissed me chastely before taking my hand in his and leading me out of the room.

There was still a lot to deal with and drama was sure to follow us, as it had right from the start. But none of that mattered; What really mattered was Edward and the fact that we were finally together.

As we made our way through the corridor, I felt his grip tightening. I responded, holding onto his hands equally firmly. I didn't plan on letting him go ever again...

**Finally I hear you all cry- It seemed to take forever to get there and it was depressing to start, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and all your kind words and encouragement.**

**I gave you what you have all been asking for, so in return I would be ever so grateful for your reviews! **

**Over 1000 people have this story on alert and favourites combined, so I would love to hear from more of you if possible!**

**me x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews- I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review:)**

**Again this chapter hasn't been beta'd, so be warned and please be kind!**

**Merry christmas:)**

After all that had happened and our declarations at the hospital aside, at first I was unsure where I would fit into Edwards world. Fortunately, all those concerns washed away whenever we were together and rather than worrying over how this would work out, we enjoyed spending time together while we still could.

Besides, there were more immediate concerns to deal with anyway- namely Esme. While she was showing rapid signs of making a full recovery, she was still weak and was kept in hospital for a few more days for observation. Obviously the extent of her injuries were far more severe than Edward was letting on. No doubt he didn't want to worry me, but I did all the same. And not just about Esme either. I wanted to be there for him and share some of the stress that he was under.

Thankfully Edward had been granted time off from starting work on his latest project and it turned out filming was put back to grant such a request, but for Edward anything seemed possible. Yes, that's how popular and in demand my boyfriend was. My boyfriend! That still sounded strange, even to my own ears. Despite my elation that we had finally confessed our love for one another, trouble was lurking on the horizon regarding when Edward would have to leave London. It was inevitable, but neither of us wanted to discuss it, so instead we focussed on making every second we had together count.

The last few days had been pretty hectic as I divided my time around work, visiting the hospital and evenings with Edward, but despite the stresses and strains, I was blissfully happy. Now that we were together, I felt like I would die of happiness. There were times when I still couldn't quite believe it wasn't all a dream and I would literally have to pinch myself to know that it was real. I felt like nothing could daunt me any more, certainly not a few members of the press.

Everything was perfect, correction, Edward was perfect. If possible, he was more wonderful than I ever imagined. I had all these dreams and fantasy's about what it would be like to be with him, but the reality was far greater than I could ever have hoped for.

Besides him, it felt natural and the most right thing in the world. Nothing had been the same since and despite all that was going on around us, he did everything a boyfriend should; he was caring, romantic and utterly devoted. The separation would surely come and I was already dreading it. I could tell Edward was too, judging by the way he never seemed willing to let me go whenever I was with him. I was exactly the same and was constantly clinging onto him. Over the past week we had become inseparable and we spent most evenings together over at my place. It was easier than having to contend with the media frenzy that Edward created back at his apartment. The press knew he was dating, but thankfully they had yet to discover who I was, but even that didn't deter me from wanting to be around Edward all of the time.

At first I was worried about taking him away from his family who were just as eager to see him as I was, but Esme was quick to brush off my concerns and insisted that I came to the special dinner that Carlisle had organised to celebrate her release from hospital the following day.

In the mist of all the chaos around us, I unfortunately had my day job to contend with. The atmosphere in the office still felt slightly tense, strange even and I had a feeling I was missing something. However, with the amount of work I had on, I couldn't afford to dwell on it and instead I focussed on my impending deadlines. By lunch I was already suffering from withdrawal symptoms and began counting down the hours until I would see Edward again. Unfortunately, the day passed incredibly slowly and it was only a few random texts from a certain man that got me through the day.

Come 5 O'clock, I eagerly ran out the door and after a fairly decent tube journey I arrived at the Cullens house, just after 630, not bad going considering I had travelled half way across London. Standing outside, I took a moment to tidy myself up before knocking. Not ten seconds later the door opened and for a moment I forgot how to breathe when Edward answered the door. Embarrassing I know, but sill to this day he could make me go all giddy and breathless. When he spotted me a smile lit up his face.

"Hey," he said, grinning down at me.

"Hi," I breathed back, temporarily dazzled. I often wondered if I'd ever get to the point where he didn't affect me so profoundly.

He didn't give me chance to say anything more worthy before he pulled me to him, enveloping me in his arms in a fierce possessive hug.

"I've missed you," he softly whispered, leaning down to claim my lips in a urgent but short kiss, before taking my hand to lead me inside.

After greeting Carlisle and Esme we made our way into the dining room where I was surprised to find Alice hiding away at the back of the room. With her hectic schedule of fashion shows and events over the past weeks, this was the first time I had seen her since that strange day in the office.

Nonetheless I sent her a wide smile and she immediately came bouncing towards me. On cue Edward let me go whispering something about giving us a moment before heading towards the kitchen. Moments later Alice was in front of me, though she wasn't her usually perky self. She actually seemed cautious, nervous even, which was so very unlike Alice.

"Hi Alice," I said brightly.

"Bella," her tone was indifferent but I didn't have time to question her before she was launching herself straight at me and hugged me tightly.

Alice had quite some strength for a little person, but when she eventually gave me some room to breathe, I noticed that she seemed slightly emotional.

"I'm sorry about the last few weeks," she apologised. "I didn't want to mislead you but I had no choice."

"It's fine, Alice. Edward explained it all to me. I'm relieved. I thought I had done something to upset you."

"Silly Bella. You could never upset me. I don't like lying to you. I told him as much," she accused glaring behind me. At that moment I felt Edward return, automatically wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me against him so that my back was against his hardened chest.

"But you're perfectly happy lying to me," he interrupted.

Alice looked sheepish before we both sent him a look of complete bemusement.

"Maybe if you had told me the state Bella was in then we could have avoided some of this mess," he implied.

Alice looked temporarily shocked, her mouth hung open for a split second before her lips twitched and her eyes narrowed in on Edward. Unluckily for him I knew that look well. Here comes hurricane Alice.

"Now you listen here!" she raised her chin defiantly. "You had enough on your plate. I didn't want to worry you further by telling you what a mess Bella was in too. I was doing what I thought was best."

"I know that Ali," he replied softly.

"You still could have told me," I asserted, aggravated by everyone's need to protect me.

"I had to follow Edward's wishes no matter how much I disagreed with them." Alice countered, sending Edward her infamous stare before something or someone caught her eye behind us. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Jasper. Her wide eyes and lunatic smile gave that away in an instant and soon after she was excusing herself to meet him.

"Alice one more thing," I called before she was out of earshot. There were a few things that had been playing on my mind the past weeks, that I suspected involved a certain interfering pixie.

When she half turned her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Care to tell me why everyone was and still is acting all weird around me at work?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh I may have had a hand in that," she sheepishly admitted.

"Alice!" I warning, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I kinda told them that you were upset that someone close to you was in the hospital and not to mention it because you didn't like talking about it," she confessed.

"How could you do that?" I declared, outraged at yet more lies.

"I couldn't have anyone telling you about it second hand before Edward was ready."

I heard Edward's musical laughter ringing in my ear as he held me securely against him.

"Okay, so I didn't count on Emmett blowing it, but you can't tell me you're sorry about that either," she accused, cocking an eye at me.

"Thought not," she grinned victoriously and my blush returned in full force.

"No, but," I tried to argue back, but Alice cut me off before I could get a word in.

"But nothing. I was doing you a favour, you should be thanking me. At least it got Mike off your back for a few weeks," she innocently added.

I felt Edward's grip tighten and he turned me slightly to face him, an unamused look on his face.

"Is he still pestering you?" he strongly asked.

His eyes were filled with anger and jealousy, which I found strangely attractive, but as much as I liked to see this territorial and dominant side to him, it would have to wait for another time.

"Seriously Edward, now is not the time. Stay on track!" I scowled up at him before turning back to face Alice.

"How could you all go behind my back like that? No wonder everyone has been pussy footing around me and sending me sympathetic looks like someone had died," I stropped.

"It's not really technically a lie, Esme is practically family." Alice scurried away before I had chance to retaliate.

I smiled lightly at the thought, and felt Edward squeeze me slightly.

"It's all done with now. Can't we move on and forget about it," he gently whispered in my ear.

I turned to him accusingly but his warm and gentle expression dissolved my anger instantly.

"Fine," I found myself agreeing. "But no more secrets."

"No more secrets," he repeated, kissed me softly before making our way to the dining room.

Throughout dinner it felt like we couldn't stop smiling at each other and for me it was a constant battle to avoid shamelessly gorping at Edward. Inevitably I gave in, though when I did I wasn't surprised to find that he was already watching me. Of course then he would wink and I would blush furiously. I felt like a permanent shade of red throughout, but it was great to be around Edward and his family.

The evening went so well that there was even talk of making it a regular thing. I genuinely felt like a part of the family when they were so welcoming.

"Speaking of which, I have been meaning to invite the two of you over for dinner this weekend, Saturday perhaps?" Esme suggested.

I was about to accept when Edward stepped in before I had chance,

"Sorry Mom we will have to take a rain check on that, Bella and I already have plans," he said taking me by surprise.

"We do?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we do. I'm taking you out," he said with a wide smile.

"Like on a date?" I asked surprised. Edward was very reclusive and even more protective over me, so this was quite a turn around.

He chuckled, shaking his head vigorously. "Our first official date to be exact," he resorted planting a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away smiling and I couldn't contain my own ridiculously wide grin.

"I thought you wanted to keep things quiet?" I questioned.

"I'm sick of hiding away," he said with conviction.

"Really?" I didn't mean to sound so disbelieving, but I did.

Edward meanwhile seemed rather amused.

"Did you think I would be keeping you locked inside all the time?" he mused, while playing with a stand of my hair.

"Although, I will admit that is a nice idea," he smirked and I reddened again.

"Edward!" I shrieked in both horror and surprise. We hadn't slept together yet, though not for a lack of want on my part, I might add. But despite my willingness, Edward was always the perfect gentleman and he never pushed or assumed anything and me being the coward that I was, was hardly comfortable bringing it up in conversation. Instead I tried to be patient and wait to see how things progressed.

"What?" he looked at me through his lases, a teasing grin overtaking his face. I scowled at him in retaliation before turning my back on him altogether. Instantly I felt his arms on my shoulders, gently turning me back around to face him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I cant help it. I love it when you blush."

"Well I don't," I stropped until he kissed away my scowl.

"You do realise that you're adorable when you're mad," he grinned, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

Obviously I didn't stay mad at him for long and at the end of a wonderful evening we actually went back to Edward's place for the first time. We were both exhausted after a busy day so we watched a movie and ended up crashing out on the sofa. I was lying on top of him half asleep while he idly played with my hands that were rested in his.

"Bella," he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm," I mumbled, looking up to find his troubled eyes gazing down at me. I could read him almost as well as he me, so I instantly knew something was bothering him.

"I've been putting this conversation off for a while, but I don't think we can hold off any longer," he started apprehensively. "Filming begins the end of next week."

"Oh," I uttered back, feeling apprehensive.

"So, we have a decision to make," his voice was level, his face expressionless.

"What decision?" I asked, immediately anxious about where he was going with this.

"Whether I go back or not," he casually replied.

"Sorry, you've lost me." I must have missed something.

Edward slowly sat up, bringing me with him and tucking me against his side before lifting my chin with his fingers so that I would look at him.

"I can't loose you. So that means we have a choice. I can leave the project tomorrow, break my contract if I have to so that I can stay here and be with you. We can have a normal life together," he spoke with such conviction, but I wasn't convinced.

"Okay semi normal life," he rectified once he saw my disbelieving expression.

While the selfish part of me wanted to agree and have the normal life together that he spoke of, I couldn't ask him to sacrifice the success he had quite rightly earned. Deep down I knew it wasn't realistic or fair and most of all what he truly wanted.

"Don't be so absurd, you love acting. What else would you do?" I asked sceptically.

"I don't know, but for me you are more important," he said it so earnestly that I wanted to pounce on him, but that thought was long forgotten when the reality of what he was willing to sacrifice hit me.

"No! You have worked hard for this, I wont hold you back. I wont let you do that for me," I strongly argued.

"I would," he started before I cut him off by placing my hands on his face and pulling him towards me.

"But I don't want you to. It's enough for me to know that you would offer," I chocked, touched by his commitment to me, to us.

I wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling him towards me before pressing my lips to his in a tender, loving kiss. I felt his tongue sweep across my lips and immediately parted them to allow him to deepen the kiss. When we eventually parted to catch a breathe my eyes immediately found Edward's tormented gaze.

"How long would you be gone for?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Three months," he uttered, sounding as dejected as I felt at the prospect of time apart from each other.

Sensing my torment Edward quickly tried to reassure me.

"But I will call you everyday and even try to come back between filming. Plus there is always the option of you coming out to visit me. We will work something out," he affirmed.

I would never doubt him again after our past misunderstandings and offered him an small smile before settling back against his chest. For a while we lay in silence and a relative calm fell between the two of us as we both no doubt contemplated our own anguish. While Edward was chivalrous in acting as my human pillow, I doubted it was very comfortable for him being camped out on the sofa, so eventually we went into his bedroom for a bit more comfort.

Once we were there, he thoughtfully threw me one of his T-shirts, that right then I decided I would be claiming as mine. I went into the bathroom to change and freshen up and when I returned Edward was lying flat out on the bed, his eyes firmly closed. As carefully as I could, I snuggled into his side and his arms wrapped around me, drawing me against him.

"I don't want you to go," I wined sounding like a petulant child.

"Neither do I," he replied, tracing light circles across my shoulder.

"I know it's hard but it's the way it has to be for a while anyway," he said, sadness lacing his words. I knew that it was hard for him too.

"We will be okay," I said trying to be optimistic.

Looking up, I offered him a timid smile.

"I mean we have been through the same when we weren't even together. This should be no different," I offered, trying to be positive and lighten the mood.

Edward, however didn't look convinced.

"I don't know. I have more to miss now," he sighed.

I was confused for moment before he leaned down to kiss me thoroughly. Edward was first to pull away, offering me a wide smile before kissing my hair affectionately.

I signed, resting my head on his chest, the gently rhythm of his heartbeat sending me nearer towards sleep.

"It will be okay you know. We are strong enough to get through this," he sounded certain, determined even.

"I know we are," I agreed wholeheartedly. I knew deep in my heart that despite the distance we would make this work.

"Doesn't make it any easier," he mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days flew by in a flash leading up to our date. The build up had been enormous, but that wasn't what was plaguing my mind the most- that was another story altogether.

However, when the day of our first date arrived I was severely on edge. Even Rosalie who was helping me get ready was puzzled by my erratic behaviour.

"Calm down Bella, this is just you and Edward. You're the one that's going to give him a heart attack in that dress." She was trying to reassure me, but it had the opposite effect.

"Exactly!" I shrieked. "It's too much isn't it? I knew I should have gone for something simpler." Before I could freak out any more Rosalie forcefully turned me to face her.

"Stop worrying and enjoy it," she instructed and right on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll leave you to it," she said with a smirk before heading off into her bedroom.

I ran to the door and when I opened, I found Edward looking spectacular in a simple shirt, jeans and blazer combo. Wow! I thought lustfully. It was only when his lips quirked, that I realised I had been shamelessly gorping at him.

"Errrr, hi." Talk about a great start, I was already stuttering. How did he turn me into mush?

"Come in," I urged, eager for a distraction.

"Sorry I'm not quite ready yet. I will only be a few minutes," I apologised, stepping aside for him to follow. Worryingly, he appeared slightly disappointed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't I get a welcome kiss?" He taunted, gazing down at me with a puppy dog pout.

"Oh," I responded flustered.

I was already blushing furiously, even before he pulled me towards him. Miraculously all my nerves evaporated the instant his lips forcefully found mine, but just as I was getting started he pulled away far too quickly for my liking.

"That's better," he said smiling. "Now go finish up before I change my mind and decide to keep you here."

I did as requested and a short while later I was finally ready to go. As he drove us toward the as yet unknown location, I felt a nervous kind of excitement building. Edward was very cagey and hence insistent that the location remained a surprise.

Judging by the obvious change of scenery, I knew we were heading out of the city when the countryside came into view. That said, I was left temporarily speechless when we pulled up alongside a small, seclude restaurant overlooking a small lakeside. It was like something out of a film. Ever the gentleman, Edward was out of the car in a flash, held the door open for me as he help me out.

"Wow, this is beautiful," I said in awe.

"Only the best for you, my love," he sweetly whispered, draping his arm around my shoulder and drawing me against him as he led me towards the restaurant.

"How did you find this place?"

"My father used to bring my mother here, he still does actually," he said with a fond smile.

"I guess that means I cheated right?" he asked, sending me my favourite crooked grin.

"I think I can let you claim it," I smiled back.

"It's really wonderful Edward, thank you," I replied, touched by the gesture.

Though the restaurant was situated on the outskirts of the city it was fairly busy inside and I could see why; with it's beautifully lighting and homely atmosphere it truly was a sight to behold.

"Right this way Mr Cullen," a young lady approached, not even asking for our reservation.

"If you'll come this way I will show you to the table you requested," she said while rivalling me in the blushing stakes. Maybe I spoke too soon, as my own blush intensified when I noticed that all eyes were focussed on the two of us.

Thankfully, we were seated in the most secluded and intimate area of restaurant, away from prying eyes, but I still felt unreasonably tense. Of course Mr Perceptive opposite me, picked up on my predicament immediately.

"Why are you so nervous?" he gently asked, taking my hands in his.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I haven't been on a date in years," I admitted.

"Me too," he sounded genuine, but I was unconvinced.

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's something else we have in common," he replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly before reaching over to place his hand on my cheek.

He then sent me the look, the one that made me forget how to breathe, or that anyone or anything even existed besides him.

"Imagine it's just us. Just relax and enjoy this evening. Unless you feel uncomfortable and want to go somewhere else," he looked worried.

"No! This is perfect it's just so surreal. It's overwhelming, you're overwhelming," I said fumbling over my words.

"You have exactly the same effect upon me," he smiled across to me.

After getting a few things off my chest, my self doubt vanished almost instantly and the date was perfect. We had a wonderful meal and chatted freely and openly all evening and though it was just like all the time we spent together in private, it now felt like we were a proper couple. In a weird way being out in public made us more official.

There were a few people still looking curiously across, but after a while I forgot all about them. I didn't care less who saw us together, if anything I was so honoured to be with Edward that I wanted the whole world to see us together. In truth most people already knew that Edward was off the market thanks to gossip magazines and newspapers that were full of speculation over his new conquest. That's all I was according to them, but it mattered not. I knew better; I knew Edward. In a way all the speculation and rumours were strangely entertaining. Most were miles off the mark and only confirmed my suspicion that it was all a load of crap-an amusing load of crap at that.

At the end of the night when Edward invited me back to his place I couldn't help hope that one exciting development would lead to another and maybe now we would take our physical relationship to the next level too.

So when he took my hand in his and guided me towards his bedroom, I thought my luck was in. However, I was left thoroughly disappointed when he threw me a T shirt and some sweats to sleep in. I tried not to let my disappointment show when he offered me a weak kiss before going into the bathroom to give me some privacy while I changed.

I will admit to feeling a little hurt and concerned by his behaviour. I thought guys were only interested in one thing? Obviously Edward wasn't most guys, or perhaps the problem was with me?

Moments later when he returned wearing only check bottoms, my self concerns were immediately shoved aside and replaced with lust at the sight of Edward shirtless in front of me. Instantly my mind flashed back to happy memories from the photo shoot all those months ago.

I suspected Edward remembered too, judging by the wide grin that was plastered across his face. He remained silent as he stalked towards me and took hold of my face and kissed me with less restraint, leaving me breathless, but once again frustrated when he pulled away and jumped into bed, motioning for me to follow. I followed somewhat cautiously as I crept into bed and curled up against him.

Throwing caution to the wind, this time I was first to initiate the kiss, which he accepted and deepened without hesitation, but one steamy kiss later I ended up cuddled in bed besides him.

"We had better get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow," he whispered.

He kissed my forehead, before reaching across to turn off the light, in the process leaving me utterly confused and slightly dejected.

The following morning I woke up without the comfort of my human pillow, though it wasn't long before Edward returned with breakfast in hand.

"You certainly know how to spoil a girl," I exclaimed as I eyed the feast he had compiled.

"Only the best for you," he said planting a sweet kiss on my lips. "Besides, I've got to find some ways of keeping you interested."

"There's no worry of that," I mumbled, munching on some toast.

After breakfast and a quick stop off at my place we went out to lunch with Esme. It felt like it was becoming a regular occurrence of late, but I loved spending time with her. We went to a lovely cafe and spent most of the afternoon happily chatting away.

Edward was besides me throughout, except when he went to pay the bill. I tried to argue that I would contribute, but after a petty fight, he won and I could only watch on like a lost puppy when he went off to settle the bill.

Only Esme's light laughter drew me out of my moping. Looking at her, her gaze focussed on Edward before returning back to me.

"Oh Bella, you look so lost," she observed, as I reddened and looked down.

"Don't be ashamed. Edward feels the same, he's totally smitten," she said smiling.

"He doesn't even try to hide it. Every time he's around you he's so happy and carefree. It's the same for you too."

When I sent her a curious look, she continued. "Whenever the two of you are together it's like you're in your own little world. You light up the room simply by being in it. It's all I ever wanted for him," she said with a tear in her eye. "He's lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," I spoke the truth. Her smile widened in the process before her expression turned smug.

"Of course I noticed right from the start. That first day after meeting you I noticed a change in him and then when I saw the two of you together I just knew," she proudly declared.

"How?"

"He's my son, I just knew," she smiled fondly as she glanced around the room. My gaze followed hers to find Edward already looking in our direction. A smile lit up his face when our eyes met.

"What are you two looking so secretive about? What were you discussing in my absence?" he asked with a teasing smile when he returned moments later.

"Nothing," I responded a little too quickly. I was all out lobster red, but thoroughly dazzled when he sent me that familiar penetrating look.

"Edward stop manipulating the poor girl!" Esme scalded while I let out a breathe I hadn't known I was holding.

"What?" he asked, feigning hurt

"Don't look all innocent with me young man, I blame your father! Honestly Bella, they're both as bad as each other. They think they can trick us into anything they want with that particular stare," she playfully chastised him.

I laughed heartedly, glad that I wasn't the only one susceptible to the Cullen charm.

After saying goodbye to Esme we headed outside, though on our way out there were a few bright flashes going off around us. I felt Edward tensed up besides me, but he relaxed somewhat when he saw it was only a young couple unconcerned with him. He tried to appear indifferent, but I could tell he was still on edge by the anxious looks he was sending around us. It was about time I had it out with him.

"Don't think I can't see that you are checking around for hidden cameras," I accused.

"You know me too well," he replied and looked down at me seriously. I reached across to iron out the creases in his brows and he sighed lightly, leaning into my touch.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help from worrying," he offered.

"You can't protect me from everything, Edward. You need to relax and get over this paranoia. I can deal with it," I reaffirmed, squeezing his hand gently and a calculating expression appeared on his face before he replied,

"Prove it."

"How?"

"I've been invited to a premier this week, you should come with me," he suggested.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback.

"You heard me; come to the premier with me."

His smile had returned, but I was instantly dismissive of the idea.

"No."

"I thought you said you could deal with it," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you really trying to talk me into this?" I asked, attempting to avoid the question.

"If that's what it takes, then yes I am. Besides, it's my last night before I fly out and I want to spend it with you," he said with a frown.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat.

"Seriously, you'll come with me?" he sounded excited.

"I want to enjoy whatever time we have left together before you go," I responded, snuggling against him.

Amongst all the build up to premier I was strangely calm, though it probably had something to do with the other concerns that were playing on my mind.

Ever since Edward and I had finally gotten together we had been practically inseparable, so you would assume there would be some signs or indication of us taking our relationship to next level.

Edward however, was never pushy or presumptuous which would have been nice, noble even, had I not wanted to rip his clothes off already. I sounded like a deprived sex maniac, but I wanted all of him.

Don't get me wrong he was loving and affectionate, but he would always pull away before things went too far. Even more worrying were the times when he was distant and distracted and sometimes even when he was sat right besides me, it felt like he was holding back.

I was driving myself crazy with all my doubts and insecurities and I had even started to question his attraction towards me. I knew I shouldn't have. I loved him and Edward loved me, that I did not doubt, but what if he didn't want me on a physical level? For one thing it would explain his reluctance to go any further than a few heated make out sessions.

In the meantime, it was torture trying to remain natural around him, especially times when he was extra touchy feely.

"You're not worried about Friday are you?" he asked suddenly, while we were relaxing watching a dvd.

I wish, I thought longingly, because with all my frustrations, the premier was the last thing on my mind.

Unfortunately Edward took my silence as his answer.

"If it bothers you that much we wont go," he kindly offered.

"Honestly it's nothing," I claimed, keen to play it down, but Edward didn't buy it and I knew that I was fighting a loosing battle.

"Bella, there is something on your mind," he said adamantly.

"You're biting your lip and you have that crease in your forehead," he touched said spot as if to emphasise his point.

"I know you Bella, you're over thinking something. So if it isn't the premier, then what is it?"

Even when I closed my eyes I could feel him closing in on me. He gently lifted my chin so I would look at him and those warm eyes penetrated mine.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. You know that," he urged.

"It's embarrassing," I cringing.

"I'd like to hear it all the same," he said and then kissed me softly.

I hated when he did that. He made me weak and feeble and effectively putty in his hands. Unsurprisingly I crumbled moments later.

"Okay, but promise me you wont laugh?"

"Certainly."

I sucked in a deep breathe before I spoke,

"Whydontyouwantrosleepwithme?" I said it so quickly that I hoped he wouldn't hear, but of course Edward wasn't keen to let it go and questioned me immediately.

"Could you say that again, but at human speed this time," he said with a chuckle.

"Bella," he pressed when I remained silent. I'm sure I was looking at him with a expression of pure mortification when I tried to voice my concerns.

"Why don't you want to... you know..?" I said biting my lip and blushing more than was humanly possible.

The situation was made all the more difficult when he didn't understand what I was referring to. Was I going to have to spell it out to him?

"Help me out here, you're going to have to give me another clue," he said trying to contain his amusement, but upon seeing the discomfort on my face, his expression became serious again.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking my face in his hands and forcing me to look at him once more. His persistence made me crumble.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" I asked barely above a whisper.

I was mortified but at the same time strangely relieved to have finally got it out in the open. Edward however was a different story all together. He looked a mixture of confused, angry and most of all shocked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"How can you say that? You have to know that I want you!" he sounded pissed off. "It's hard for me just being around you and maintaining my control."

"Then why can't we?" I asked confused.

"I want to believe me I do, but I don't want to spoil what we have by rushing into anything. You're too important to me and what we have is not about sex. I love you Bella, plain and simple and we have all the time in the world to wait until that time is perfect," he said before claiming my lips in his in a passionate but short kiss.

"So we will wait?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Okay," I agreed feeling the relief wash over me as I snuggled against him.

"Is this what you have been worrying about the past few days?" he asked.

I nodded, embarrassed as he muttered something under his breathe that sounded like "ridiculous," before kissing my hair and hugging me tightly.

The days leading up to the premier flew by so quickly that I barely had time to worry over it, but panic eventually hit when the day finally came. I was putting the finishing touches to my make up when Edward arrived. He looked immaculate in a tux, in fact he was so devastatingly handsome that I was left severely tongue tied for a moment or two when I opened the door.

"You look gorgeous," he said looking at me with those warm expressive eyes.

"Thanks," I shyly mumbled back before he placed a kiss on my heated cheek and took my hand in his to lead me outside.

The entire car journey I was a nervous wreck thinking about all manner of disasters that were possible with me around. Edward picked up on my worries and tried to sooth me by softly rubbing my shoulder.

"Relax, Bella, I'm here. Just smile and be yourself," he soothed, completely oblivious to all of the embarrassing incident I had the potential of inflicting on both him and myself.

He turned to me just as the limo came to a halt.

"You ready?"

I could only nod back, my mouth was suddenly dry and ravenous. He kissed me once before stepping out of the limo and offering me his hand immediately. I kept a death grip on it, to the point where my knuckles were turning white from the pressure. Poor Edward. I sent him an apologetic smile, though he looked more amused than in pain. The second his hand left mine, I frowned until it came to rest on the small of my back.

"I love you," he whispered so that only I could hear him. I knew he was trying to calm me down, but it didn't work. There were too many people and cameras that were intently watching us.

My eyes were no doubt wide and filled with terror and the expression dear trapped in headlights sprung to mind. How did Edward deal with this? How could you ever get used to it?

Maybe I should have listened to his warning and perhaps I wasn't ready to deal with this after all. I glanced up at Edward and he was already looking at me. He squeezed my side and pulled me against him.

"You're doing great. It will be okay," he promised, sending me a reassuring smile. I tried to return the smile as best as I could.

"Everyone is staring," I said, sounding like a total idiot.

"That's because of you," he smiled down at me.

"You're meant to be calming me down."

It felt like a thousand flash lights went off simultaneously when Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"Not helping!" I scorned, but despite my warning he still leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smug grin.

"No you're not," I grumbled as his grin widened.

"You're right, but it's not my fault I can't help myself when you look so irresistible," he declared, his eyes focussed in on me and when he looked at me in such a way it felt like we were only ones that existed.

It was a quite surreal experience walking down the red carpet. I had only ever seen things like this on the tv, but that couldn't have prepared me for the amount of people who were staring at me and my boyfriend.

Edward bless him, he was solid as a rock besides me and the only time I wasn't in his grasp was when I took a step back so that he could pose for several photos. Needless to say, I had been in my fair share already and finally after what felt like hours on display, we were eventually free to go inside.

"How do you do it?" I asked once we were seated. Edward raised an eyebrow at me questioningly as his arm brushed against my shoulder.

"You're so confident and commanding without being cocky. I feel like a total fraud," I explained.

He leaned in towards me and automatically my gaze wandered down to those magnificent lips, which proved a big mistake because I wanted to kiss him right there and then. He knew it too, judging by the smug smile that appeared on his face.

"I will let you in on a little secret," he said leaning in closer still, his nose brushing mine in the process. "I was faking it."

He smiled as his arm settled around my shoulder and I smiled back, wiggled against his side as the credits started rolling.

The film started, but I was less interested in what was going on on screen and more focussed on the gorgeous man sat besides me. Throughout, I could sense Edward looking at me and every time I turned, I caught him red handed. He wasn't even discreet and would only wink back at me, causing me to blush. The film couldn't have even reached the half way point before I felt Edward tugging on my arm like an impatient eight year old wanting to get ice cream.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Lets go," he said simply.

"But we haven't reached the end," I was already out of my seat before I had even finished my sentence and we were in the hallway when I finally managed to halt Edward in his tracks.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I didn't even hesitate. "Always," I replied placing my hand in his.

"Good, now come with me," he said as he began leading me out of a side exit.

Thankfully there were few paparazzi hanging around, so we escaped relatively easily. The journey to my place flew by and soon after we arrived outside my flat. I barley made it inside before Edward caught me off guard with a surprising, but desperate kiss. I instantly responded, glad that he wasn't as reserved as he had been of late.

My hands buried themselves in his silky copper hair when his dropped to my waist, bringing me to rest fully against him. He gave me a moment to catch my breathe before bringing his lips back up to mine, kissing me fervently and desperately. Even when the kiss broke due to the lack of air in our lungs, he continued to place small open mouthed kisses across my neckline.

"What?" I asked when I heard his musical laughter.

Placing his hands on either side of head he looked at me intently before he spoke.

"You're amazing, you know that? You've seen everything I can throw at you and yet you're still here. There's no going back now. I needed to give you a chance to see what it was like so you could get out before we take this to the next level," he said while gently caressing my cheek.

"Oh," I was unable to keep the excitement out of my tone and though Edward was smiling, I knew it was a mask to hide his concern and hesitation.

"I Love you and I can cope with anything so long as I have you," I reaffirmed to ease his worries.

"You always have me Bella," he declared as he took me in his arms, carrying me towards the bedroom.

After placing me down on the bed he carefully leaned over me, taking the weight on his elbows. His lips found mine simultaneously as he rested on top of me, though careful not to crush me.

The butterflies in my chest kicked in as he deepened the kiss, but after all this time waiting and wishing, a part of me felt slightly nervous and insecure.

Because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's past conquests,who were all likely supermodels or actresses that I could in no way live up to.

I felt sick imagining all the other girls he'd been with before. Edward certainly didn't seem like man whore, but I doubted he was short of offers and despite his claims that he was geek, I was willing to bet the vast majority of his previous partners weren't insecure, clueless virgins like me.

And while Edward and I had talked about everything and anything, that was one major point I had failed to mention. I groaned internally at what I was about to do.

"Edward, before we go any further there is something I need to tell you," I tried to be strong but he was completely unaware and continued kissing me with abandon.

"Stop distracting me," I tried again and I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"Please, Edward, it's important," I said slightly desperately.

Instantly his lips left mine and he looked down at me suddenly nervous.

"Tell me," he pleaded, before drawing my face towards him.

Here goes, I thought taking a shaky breath before I spoke,

"I'm new to this," I muttered embarrassed.

Edward's smile merely widened before he outright laughed in my face. His laughter hardly inspired confidence. Why was he laughing?

Seeing my hurt expression, he suddenly became serious again.

"Bella, I'm an old fashioned kind of guy. It may not be cool or predictable, but I have always wanted to wait for the right person." Now it was Edward's turn to blush.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you," he declared before skimming past my lips to lay light kisses on my jaw before paying special attention to my neck. Had just reached my collar when the extent of his words sunk in. I pushed him away to take his face in my hands.

"What you're a .. you're a ..," I stuttered, disbelieving.

"You can say it Bella, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a virgin," he softly replied.

I barely gave him chance to finish his sentence before I pounced on him.

"That's not the kind of reaction I was expecting," he said in between kisses.

Pulling away slightly, he cupped my face in his hand. I found myself leaning into his palm.

"Trust me, Bella, you have no need to be nervous, you're the more experienced out of the two of us," he whispered.

"Wait a minute, you think I'm more experienced?"

"Jacob," he said with clear distaste.

I fiercely took his face in my hands and pulled him towards me.

"Edward, you're completely wrong. I wouldn't sleep with Jake, so he went to someone who would. But I'm glad he did, otherwise I may never have ended up where I am now with you. All this time I never knew it could feel like this," I admitted.

Edward didn't reply, instead he gave me a kiss so tender and loving that words were no longer needed. I knew he felt the same.

Despite his admittance that we were both in the same position, I was still overcome with nerves. Edward picked up on this and steadied me with a searing kiss.

"Relax, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling up at him, giving him the signal that I was ready to take our relationship to a whole new level...

The following morning I woke up entirely spent, but blissfully happy as I lay contently against Edward. For a while I kept my eyes closed and cuddled against him, wondering how I ever got this lucky. Eventually I opened my eyes to the greatest sight I had ever seen. Even in his sleep, he was breathtaking, even more so with the slight smile that was playing on his lips. His warmth pulled me to him and I rolled over to get better view of him, making myself comfortable as I rested my head on his chest.

Mornings were never a good time for me, but they were in danger of becoming my favourite part of the day if they all started like this. Edward was the heaviest sleeper I'd ever met but he looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, I let him sleep, leaving me plenty of time to enjoy watching him and smiling at his slight snoring.

Not long after I felt him string besides me and after rubbing his eyes wearily, he looked straight at me. His face broke into a full on smirk when he saw I was already awake and gazing down at him.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered, and leaned up and sealing his declaration with a soft kiss.

"Morning," I replied dreamily.

"You're quite something," he mused, pulling me impossibly close against him.

"You're one to talk," I mumbled, tucking my head on top of his chest.

"That was..." he paused, apparently searching for the right word.

"Perfect," I offered.

"Perfect," he repeated before his lips closed over mine.

We didn't get chance to further our deceleration before a booming voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but duty calls." I instantly recognised the amusement in Emmett's voice.

"Go away Emmett," I shouted, while Edward pulled me closer against him. Unfortunately, even that couldn't block out the irritating voice which tried a different approach.

"Edward, I suggest you get out here sharpish or I'm coming in and I suspect your girlfriend will be sporting that infamous blush again," he accused.

"Emmett, you take one step in that door and you're fired!" Edward yelled as he frantically tried to shield me under the duvet.

"I don't care what you're up to in there, but if you don't get here now then we will miss our flight and both of us will be fired. So get your naked ass out of bed now!" Emmett retaliated.

I reddened and closed eyes in mortification, we were never going to live this down.

When I felt the bed shift I realised Edward was making a move to leave.

"I don't want you to go," I wined, wrapping my arms around him to anchor him to me.

"I have a few things to do this morning, but I promise we will pick up where we left off," he said with a teasing smile.

"I'm counting on it," I smirked right back at him.

Edward made a strange noise somewhere between a growl and a moan, I tried to provoke that kind of reaction again.

"Just think I will be in here all on my own," I said trying to look flirty.

"Are you trying to be sexy, Miss Swan?" he smirked.

"Maybe," I said innocently.

"And here I used to think you were so shy and innocent. What happened to shy girl I first fell in love with?"

"You corrupted her," I accused.

Edward looked shocked for a second before he quickly recovered with his smirk intact,

"I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact, I think you rather liked it," he playfully bragged until I silenced him with a kiss.

"Final warning Cullen. Get here now or else!" Emmett sounded aggravated while Edward didn't look best pleased before he reluctantly moved away from me.

"I will go tame the bear, but I will be back in an hour or two," he sounded disappointed and one final parting kiss later he was gone leaving me alone, but blissfully happy.

True to his word Edward returned a few hours later and brought Emmett with him.

"Nice to see you could make it out of bed this time," he winked. I was blushing furiously before Edward stepped in to save the day.

"Emmett, what have I told you about embarrassing Bella," he scalded as I clung onto his side.

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm just the taxi service" he huffed before being on his way, leaving the two of us alone.

With his flight departing later that evening that left us just a few hours together and after a blissful afternoon, the time came that we had both been dreading.

Edward was adamant that I wasn't to see him off at the airport for fear that the press would somehow get wind of it. So instead we were saying our goodbyes here. It was a good thing too, because quite frankly I was a mess.

Although I had prepared myself for this moment it still didn't make it any easier. The tears came even before we had said a single word to one another. Edward was marvellous and strong, instantly taking me in his arms and reassuring me amongst my mini breakdown.

"It doesn't seem fair," I angrily sobbed into his chest, no doubt soiling his shirt in the process. "Ive only just found you."

Once I had somewhat composed myself I pulled away to look up at his worried expression.

"I wish I didn't have to go with you like this," he replied, his voice was full of emotion as he gently stroked my hair.

"You go, I will be okay," I tried to reassure him. He smiled half heartedly, but I knew he was suffering too.

"Wherever I am you'll always be in my heart. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know," he declared before holding me close to him and kissing me softly.

When we pulled away Edward took face in hands, wiping away my tears in the process before bring my face level with his. To say that I was I going to miss him would be an understatement.

Taking my hand in his he placed it over his chest, placing his on-top.

"Do you have the slightest idea how important you are to me?" he asked and I beamed up at him.

"I love you, Bella, always remember that," he said hoarsely, before his lips found mine again. Only this kiss more needy and possessive. His tongue dipped into my mouth as his hands roamed over my body, practically pining me to him. It felt like he was trying to memorise every inch of my lips and by the end my breath was coming out in pants.

"I love you," I declared before he engulfed me in another fierce hug.

I desperately clung onto him but if I didn't let him go now, I was in danger of never being able to part with him again.

"Now go," I urged before I had a chance to brake down again. Edward nodded back knowingly.

"I love you," he softly whispered.

He picked up his suitcase and gave her me more peck on the lips before he was gone.

The moment he left it felt like I lost a part of me, but despite the heartache and misery I found myself smiling. Why? Because regardless of the distance I knew that somehow we would make it work...

**Keep your reviews coming in and I may have this story complete before the new year! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: ****Another update! Not bad considering I have just finished a Christmas one shot too (the link is on my profile if anyone is interested)**

**This is my last full length chapter (as the epilogue will be VERY SHORT in comparison), so this is practically the last time I will beg for reviews! Numbers have been dwindling of late, so if you can find it in your hearts to review then I will be over the moon:) Your reviews really mean a lot, so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Except, one line from this chapter is a quote from the wonderful tv serious that was Roswell:)**

Chapter 12.

Edward going away felt like the best dream turning into a nightmare. From day one, I missed so many little things; I missed falling asleep in his arms, the sound of his heartbeat radiating through me and his gentle melodic voice being the last thing I heard before sleep finally claimed me.

However, just because he wasn't around, didn't mean I felt neglected or forgotten about. Edward was thoughtful and considerate and always made sure I knew I came first. No matter where he was, what he was doing, or whatever the time difference was, we were in constant contact.

Even at times when I was down and particularly suffering from the separation, I was still the luckiest person in the entire world, because no matter how rubbish I felt right now, it was worth all the heartache and pain because I got to call Edward mine, and eventually he would be returning home to me.

It had only been a couple of weeks since he departed, but the distance was unbearable and in his absence I felt like a shadow of my former self. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure I appeared normal, chirpy even, to people around me, but those who knew me well saw straight through my charade.

As a result Rosalie and Alice were constantly rallying around trying to cheer me up. A few times they even forced me to go out with them when I was more than happy sitting at home moping. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as I thought and to some extent it did succeed in taking my mind off missing Edward.

Though in truth, no matter how distracted I was, I still felt empty, hollow and completely devoid of anything without him. I wished I could have been as independent, comfortable and happy in her own space as Rose was in Emmett's absence, but that just wasn't me. I realised that I was more dependent on Edward than was really healthy.

Some days were more of a struggle than others, but it was remarkable how on such down days it seemed like Edward had sixth sense and on such occasions, he would ring me immediately almost like he somehow knew and felt the same longing. Simply hearing his voice made me smile and he always managed to cheer me up instantly.

Phone calls aside, even from the other side of the world, he was a hopeless romantic and he sent a constant stream of gifts, flowers and letter. While such gestures made me feel adored and cherished, they didn't make missing him any easier to cope with and the time apart was tortuous.

Yet despite the distance, we still had an unquestionable connection. Inevitably it had it's imperfections but what we had became unbreakable, impenetrable, and irreplaceable. In some ways that made the time apart more bearable and ultimately his commitment to us only made me more proud to call him mine.

The press continued to irritate and plague me as they had since the second news of our relationship broke. Thankfully it was nowhere near as bad as what Edward had warned. I think he had prepared me for the worst, but in his absence I got a bit of rest bite from the media intrusion.

Sadly the same didn't apply to Edward, who was constantly hounded and surrounded by the paparazzi. I felt for him, especially considering how ludicrous their accusations usually were. The latest speculation linked him to vast numbers of beautiful women and it was especially amusing when it claimed to have exclusive pictures of the girl that he was supposedly cheating on me with.

I'm sure that it would knock the confidence of even the most secure of people, when faced with the image of this amazingly beautiful creature loitering around their man, but I knew Edward and I didn't doubt him for a split second.

Besides that, his expressions and mannerisms said it all. I spotted the familiar quirk in his eyebrow and the hand that was fisted furiously in his hair; an action he usually reserved for when he was especially frustrated. I should know, I'd been on the receiving end of such looks on the few occasions that we had quarrelled.

Even his eyes didn't hold their usual warmth and instead shone with anger and irritation. It didn't take a genius to work out the cause. I wasn't stupid, I worked in the media myself and knew all the tricks of the trade that were employed to make a story sound more exciting and ultimately more sales worthy.

And while it was infuriating, I got passed that a long time ago and rather than dwell on it, I focussed on what Edward and I had, rather than what others speculated about it.

The press aside, we had other issues to contend with anyway, because once you cut through the fairytale I never imagined it would be so tough to be apart from each other. As time passed by painfully slowly, his phone calls just weren't enough. The distance killed me and I was severely regretting my stubbornness when I had adamantly refused to let Edward pay for me to come out and visit him. Regardless, I had no option other than to struggle on.

One month on, Edward was only half way through filming, meaning it would be a further month before filming was wrapped up and he was free to come back to me. That prospect was unbearable, but I tried to put a brave face on it. It was the only way I knew of coping, however neither Rosalie or Alice were satisfied. They repeatedly attempted to coax my anxiety's out of me, but whenever they tried I just shut down.

One weekend when I was more comfortable slumming it in my oldest pjs with a pint size tub of Ben and jerry's watching cheesy chick flicks, they instigated a intervention.

"You know keeping it all bottled up inside is no good for you, Bella," Rose interrupted when the film we were watching came to an end.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sternly replied, sending her a look of annoyance in the hope that she would drop it, but upon seeing Alice's knowing gaze, I knew I was fighting a loosing battle.

"Guys, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I can't stand you all fussing around after me like this."

"We're only trying to help. Rosalie is just worried about you, we both are," Alice countered.

"I'm fine." I replied softly, but my resistance was falling and they knew it.

"No you're not. You're moping around and constantly staring off into space. You're acting all mournful and depressed. I know you miss Edward but this just isn't healthy," Alice declared.

The mention of his name, combined with the gentle hand she placed on my shoulder was all it took for my resistance to shatter.

"I feel like everything is falling apart. I thought I had it under control but I'm struggling. I can't handle it, I'm messing everything up," I confessed.

"Just let it all out Bella," Rosalie encouraged as she too came over to comfort me.

I shook my head dismissively. "I can't," I sighed in defeat before the floodgates finally opened.

"I'm suppose to be strong, but I never imagined it would be this hard. I miss him, I miss him so much it hurts." I sobbed uncontrollably while they tried to comfort me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. From what Emmett tells me, it's exactly the same for Edward. He's miserable without you. He wants to be strong for you, but he's struggling too."

And while that knowledge didn't make my suffering any easier to bare, it did at least make me feel less weak and feeble.

"Of course, you really should be telling Edward this not me," Rosalie said, looking at me accusingly.

"She's right," Alice agreed.

"No way!" I yelled, in the process scaring the pair of them. "I can't tell him and neither can you."

"He would want to know," Alice said disapprovingly.

"I know he would, but what's the point in worrying him. You know what he's like; he would probably overreact and come running back to me." I could picture it now.

"And you have a problem with that?" Rose chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

"Guys, as much as I want him back, it's not fair of me to expect him to drop everything. I don't want him to think that I can't cope," I justified, but neither of them looked convinced.

"Please, just promise me you wont worry him unnecessarily," I begged.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this," Alice stropped and Rosalie sent me an unamused scowl.

"You're the best," I declared as I hugged them both.

Alice's smile soon returned before turning mischievous.

"Good now pull yourself together and let's get you ready for a night on the town. You my friend need a drink," she excitedly exclaimed.

That night, I finally let my hair down for the first time in a long while as I had a long overdue boozy night out with my trusted friends. I drunk myself into oblivion, so much so that I vaguely remembered drunk dialling Edward too!

My memories were vague, hazy at best, but from what I could remember he seemed more amused than pissed off at being woken up at whatever unruly hour it was.

In fact, the only quarrel we had was when he got all mardy and demanding by ordering me to put Alice on the phone. I'm fairly certain we had another argument when she immediately confessed that he instructed her to make sure I got home okay.

At the time I took it badly, but looking back I felt bad for scalding him when he was only looking out for me. Regardless of my regret I'm sure I would be dealing the fall out from that later on.

It turns out that was the least of my worries and just because I had opened up to the girls, it didn't make it any easier. If anything the time passed painfully slowly and the separation was just as unbearable.

I knew Edward was equally unhappy, I could hear it in his voice every time we spoke. Just like me, he tried to cover his emotions, but I could hear the despondency in his voice that I'm sure he heard in mine.

It was only the promise of his upcoming visit that kept me together. Thankfully, filming was coming to an end so he was due some time off before starting work on his next role. And though he would only be back for a couple of days, it was better than nothing and I would take anything I could get. It had been almost two months since I had last seen him, but it felt like a lifetime.

The days leading up to Edward's arrival were strained to say the least, but all the heartache and misery was forgotten the instant he came home. Again, Edward was his overprotective self, insisting that I couldn't meet him at airport because of the scene his arrival would cause. I fought my case, but subsequently caved when he promised to give me a more intimate welcome at home instead.

The second I heard the keys in the door I leapt off the sofa and sprinted towards the door. Edward drew me close to him, kissing me hard and passionately.

"I love you, Bella," he said hoarsely, before his lips moved frantically over mine. Instantly his tongue found it's way into my mouth teasing me, as his hands roamed possessively and needfully over my body.

"I missed you," I said in between kisses.

"I missed you more," he replied and crushed his lips back to mine, devouring my mouth once more. I desperately clung onto him, which only encouraging him further. We were a mass of frantic hands and heavy breathing as we temporarily lost ourselves in one another, pouring all the pain and longing from our time apart into this one kiss.

Pulling away he clasped my head with both hands, gently tilting it backward as he leaned down to kiss me again, this time more softly and delicately, almost as though he was savouring the moment.

"It's good to be home," he grinned and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

It's funny, but the second he returned, everything went back to being exactly the same as they were before he left. It was like nothing had changed, we were comfortable and blissfully happy together and I felt whole and complete with Edward back besides me.

It helped that he was being extra affectionate. It was as though he couldn't let me go, not even for a second and the only time he left my side was to start unpacking a few of his belongings.

Not that I was complaining, but even now as I began preparing dinner for the two of us, he was hovering around me. I had just finished peeling the potatoes when I spotted the familiar script laying idly on the table besides me.

"You mind if I have a sneak peak?" I eagerly asked.

"Of course not, knock yourself out," he said smiling.

As I started flipping through the scrip, I could sense Edward watching me to gauge my reaction, but I was too enthralled to take my eyes off the paper in front of me. It all looked amazing, until my eyes narrowed in on one scene in particular.

I couldn't explain it, but I saw red and flipped. I don't know why I was so furious, this was Romeo and Juliet for crying out loud, so of course there would be a love scene or two. Regardless, I was enraged and the anger building up inside only intensified when Edward came towards me.

When he pulled me back against him and started pacing light open mouthed kisses across my neck, all the strain of our time apart proved too much and I let out all my frustrations out on an unsuspecting Edward.

"On no you don't," I scowled pushing him away, but he looked more amused than hurt and again made a grab for me.

I held my hands up in warning and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I mean it Edward, don't touch me," I fiercely declared.

"Bella," he breathed and seemed undeterred by my anger as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Keep your hands to yourself Casanova," I accused.

He then shot me a bemused look before his expression turned from confusion to amusement.

"You're jealous!" he suddenly accused, grinning victoriously.

I couldn't deny it or stand the smug look plastered across his face, so instead I shoved the script into his chest.

At first he just laughed, but immediately changed tactics when he realised that I was pissed.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous and completely irrational to think that this means anything," he announced before harshly throwing the script on the table besides me.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," he pleaded as I sulked in silence.

"So if I was to go around kissing another guy then you would be completely fine with that?" I countered and a dash of anger flashed in his usually gentle eyes.

I knew it was petty and childish but I couldn't resist digging the knife in further. "In that case I will go see Mike," I threw back.

His face turned to thunder at the very suggestion. I don't think I had ever seen Edward look so furious.

"Bella, let's not even go there," he growled, looking outright livid with me.

"Oh, so it's okay for you, but not me. Double standards there don't you think?"

"It's a part of the job," he excused which only incited me further.

"So that means I should deal with it and be happy about it?" I said enraged.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he responded shaking his head in frustration.

"I wont enjoy it," he sighed.

"I bet you wont, you're kissing one of the most stunning girls on the entire planet and you will have to endure it!" I stropped.

Obviously Edward had had enough of my stupidity and he stalked towards me, only this time I didn't fight him when he cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, she's not the most stunning girl on the planet, you are. Don't you know what you are to me? What you're always gonna be? You're the love of my life, anyone else is always going to be second best."

Edward had me in his arms in a split second, and I weakened the moment his lips found mine in a tender, yet explosive kiss. My resilience faltered as his tongue found mine and we fought for dominance more aggressively than usual.

When we broke apart I still felt hard done by and Edward looked back at me questioningly,

"You're still not convinced," he observed.

"I'm sorry, but just because you temporarily dazzle me, you can't expect me to be happy about this," it came out more snappy than I intended.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding mine, before he snapped, "What do you expect me to do refuse the role? Fine I will do it if it makes you happy."

"Don't you dare!" I screeched when I spotted him fishing around in his pocket for his phone.

"Not only will I be most hated women on the planet, but also the Domineering girlfriend ever." I complained.

Edward fisted a hand in his hair, a clear sign of when he was frustrated, and while I knew I was being ridiculous, I couldn't help it.

"I can't win, Bella, tell me what to do to make this right. What do you want?"

"You, just you," I whimpered disheartened. He was in front of me in an instant and I was in his arms a second later.

"Bella, you have me," he soothed.

"Not enough," I cried against his chest. We stayed like that for several moments, but eventually when my tears subsided he slowly pulled away. Taking my face in his hands, he looked at me intensely. I could see the torment in his eyes.

"I know how you feel Bella,. This separation kills me too, but what can I to do to make this better?" he asked leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't know," I admitted down beaten. "I just miss you so much, it hurts to breathe, it hurts even being besides you knowing that I have to let you go again."

I clung onto him tightly, desperately trying to keep him against me. Edward didn't say anything more, there was nothing he could say anyway and instead he held me firmly, reassuringly until all my tension subsided.

Once I had calmed he led me towards the couch. I closed my eyes and wiggled into his side,his arms wrapping around me automatically. This was what I had missed the most; time for just the two of us together with no distractions or disruptions.

However, no matter how content I was at that moment, trouble was still lurking on the horizon, but for a while we both sat in silence before we finally admitted our own personal struggles. Edward was amazing throughout, always comforting and reassuring me that I wasn't alone in my struggle. He even encouraged me to vent out my real frustrations rather than hiding behind other issues.

"Seriously, the first moment anything bothers you I want to hear about it. No more hiding your emotions from me, you hear me? I'm only a phone call away," he reiterated.

I nodded back weakly and snuggled against him, deciding right there and then that I would stop worrying.

Now that I was free of my worries and concerns, the last week had been blissful, perfect even. Having Edward home helped significantly and all week, no matter how busy he was, he dotted on me. I felt awful for making him worry so, but at the same time I was touched by his concern.

However, some issues still remained unanswered and before another emotional farewell we had a much needed heart to heart to find a solution to our problems. One resolution being that Edward would reduce his work load- a suggestion I tried to revoke, but this being Edward, he was stubborn and unmoving. Unsurprisingly, he won and insisted that he was intending on reducing his work load anyway so that he could get back to London more frequently to spend time with both me and his family.

His only condition was that I came out to visit him while he was filming. Getting time off work wasn't a problem because I could submit my article via the joys of email, but I was still a little reluctant to say the least. Undeniably I wanted to spend more time with Edward, but it was the prospect of being in LA that was most terrifying. Although I was a city girl, I was by no means built to cope with Hollywood and the celebrity side of Edward's life. It never got any easier and no matter how many times I experienced the press, I still felt awkward and overwhelmed.

I'm sure Edward knew of my apprehension, but he assured me it would get better in time. I could only hope he was right.

In all honesty my first visit was actually rather exciting. Yes, it was over the top and brash but it was nowhere near as bad as I expected. Not everyone I encountered were conceited, drama types. Most were friendly and were fascinated by my pale skin and 'adorable' accent.

Of course, the paparazzi over there were just as relentless, if not more determined than the British press. We couldn't go anywhere together without being snapped, but Edward was always there to rely upon. It was still intimidating and slightly unnerving, but I would do whatever it took to be besides him, and as my trips across the pond became a regular thing the time apart was semi bearable. Add to that Edward often found the time to come home and visit me. I was certain he was doing it out of concern and to ensure that I was coping, but the truth was that I was far from okay.

I thought everything was going to be perfect, but I had no idea how much the reality of the situation would bother me. I had a glimpse of the life that I so desperately wanted, but so often it was snatched away when Edward had to go back to do re shoots, auditions or more read throughs. I was proud of him, really I was. He deserved his success and I should have been happy for him. And I was, I just couldn't help missing him just as much as before.

In a way seeing him more often made it all the more difficult. I wasn't stupid, I went into this with my eyes open. I knew it would be hard, I just never imagined it would be so difficult to constantly have to say goodbye to him. It got harder every time.

In the meantime we still spoke everyday, often more than once or twice a day, but that was never enough. It was never the same as having Edward besides me.

Though his latest project was drawing to a close, the next would follow pretty much straight after, but at least we had a week in between to spend together. Edward's flight was scheduled for the morning so by the time I finished work I knew he would be back at the flat waiting for me. That evening when 5.30 hit, I literally ran out of the office desperate to see him.

I wasn't disappointed and after fumbling with my keys I finally got through the door to be greeted by the sight of his suitcases by the doorway.

My excitement only increased when I heard light footsteps padding through the flat, shortly after Edward appeared in the hallway. My heart rate excelled, my cheeks flushed just at the sight of him standing there looking ruggedly handsome.

It may sound contrived, but in that single moment all the depression disappeared and I realised that I couldn't be without him any more. I would move to wherever he was.

I ran towards him completely oblivious to anything else except Edward. In all my excitement, it heightened my clumsiness, and hence I stumbled on one of his cases. Edward easily caught me before I reached the ground and drew me up against him at once.

"Careful," he warned before he wasted no time in capturing my mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss

We kissed until we were breathless, but even then we couldn't part. We were both too desperate for one another that we couldn't break the kiss. Instead, we gave up trying and headed through to the bedroom to celebrate his return properly.

Several hours later I was completely and utterly spent as I lay peacefully spooned against Edward. For a while I sat watching him, amused by the adorable little pout that appeared on his lips when I adjusted my position slightly.

He really was too perfect to put into words and most amazingly, he was all mine. I smiled widely as I imagined waking up besides him every morning. Despite knowing what I wanted, I was too nervous to say anything straight away. But regardless of my nerves, I couldn't put it off any longer and one evening when Edward had taken me to the same restaurant we had been to on our first date, I knew the timing was right. I would tell him my decision when we returned home.

Later that evening when I snuggled into bed against him, it was a case of now or never. The second I pulled away, I looked up to find Edward already looking up at me curiously.

My nerves kicked in and I stayed momentarily silent, debating the right way to go about it.

Clearly confused by my odd behaviour Edward leaned across, taking his weight on his elbows before placing a light kiss on my lips.

Drawing away from me, he arched a knowing eyebrow.

"Bella, if you've got something to say then spit it out." He knew me all too well.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things recently," I paused momentarily. "You know I love you, right?"

"I sure hope so," Edward responded and raised an eyebrow curiously. I'm sure he wondered where the hell I was going with this, so I quickly put him out of his misery.

I raised my chin determined, as I began, "I can't stand the thought of being away from you any more, so I was thinking that I could come and live with you."

There I said it, hardly the most eloquent words to come out of my mouth, but there was no taking it back now.

"You... You want to move to LA?" he appeared shocked and quite possibly apprehensive.

"You don't want me to?" I asked, suddenly nervous. In all of my own worrying, I never once considered his reaction.

"No, it's not that at all," he replied, reaching out to pull me flush against him. "I'm just surprised. You overwhelmed me a bit," his lips found mine in a tender kiss and when he pulled away his eyes probed mine,studying my reaction.

"You would give up everything for me? Your friends, your family, everything you have worked for? Your life here?" he asked disbelieving.

"You are my life now and I can't live without you any more," I admitted leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Besides, they're only a phone call away and they can always visit. I can deal with anything with you besides me," I said with a shrug.

"But I wont always be around Bella. Even if we are in the same country you would still be alone much of the time," he said though it appeared to pain him.

"I understand that."

"Do you?" he questioned.  
"Yes, don't you want me to live with you or something?"

"Of course I do you. I just want to make sure you know what your letting yourself in for."

"I'm sure of us," I reaffirmed and his breathtaking smile returned.

He pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed my hair. "Good, because I'm tired of living without you."

}*{

Understandably, the next few days flew by in the blink of an eye with all the organising we had to cram in. Edward was due back at work on Monday so that left us only a few days to sort everything out. Thankfully, work were very understanding and offered to keep my role open to me on a freelance basis.

Fortunately that only left my packing to do before our final dinner party with all our close friends and family. Not to mention my dad, Charlie was coming along too.

I think Edward was nervous judging by the way he was constantly fretting and fidgeting. I assured him he had nothing to worry about, but he was still visibly tense. While I was finishing up the last of my packing I did my best to distract him by chattering away.

"I can't believe how easily everything has fallen into place. Work were totally fine about it. Obviously things will change a bit, but they are more than happy to keep me on freelance basis. Isn't that great?Are you even listening to me?" I asked, irritated by his silence.

"Of course I am," he coyly smiled, his attempt at covering up his nerves.

"I don't understand what you were worrying about in the first place. You don't even need to work anyway. It's not like I can't afford it," he said it so casually, but I was furious.  
"You did not just say what I think you said!" I declared outraged.  
"Why not?" he asked looking at me strangely.  
"Edward, have you lost your mind? You know how I feel about you spoiling me and surprising me as it is, let alone if I was your scrounging, kept girlfriend," I screeched.

Edward meanwhile, seemed to find my anger amusing and he laughed for the first time since I told him the news of Charlie's visit.  
"You're taking this the wrong way," he said softly.  
"Oh really what other way is there to take it besides you trying to buy me!"  
"Don't be so absurd, it was only a suggestion."  
"A completely ridiculous one," I muttered before he kissed away my scowl.

When he pulled away he was smirking and god damn him, I wanted to kiss that ridiculously gorgeous grin off his face.  
"I love it when you're angry, your eyes flash," he commented and I predictably blushed.  
"Stop distracting me, it's not going to work," I tried to sound firm, tried being the appropriate word.  
"Really?" He looked at me through his lashes and a teasing grin overtook his face. I scowled.

It looked like a challenge to him: His smirk widened and his eyes narrowed in on me like I was his prey. I was left speechless for a while, thoroughly dazzled and I nearly forgot what we were even talking about when he gazed at me in such a way.  
"Damn it Edward!" I angrily exclaimed. "Stop dazzling me, it's not fair!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, his eyes dropping in defeat.

He released me from his cast iron grip before leaning down to kiss my cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I wont mention it again, but please lets not fight over this," he said bringing out his infamous puppy dog pout.  
"Okay," I agreed and weakened instantly as his lips found mine once more.

One good thing to come out of our squabble at least was that Edward seemed a little less nervous and by the time it came to go meet the family he genuinely seemed quite excited about meeting my father.

Needless to say when I introduced Edward to Charlie, they got along famously. I wasn't surprised that Charlie gave me and Edward his blessing when he saw how happy we were together.

We enjoyed a wonderful meal with our whole extended family. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, even Rose and Emmett made an appearance. It felt so surreal, happiness and laughter tinged with sadness. I knew the next few weeks would be trying at best and that I would miss them all so much.

As we all vacated the dining room and headed into the living room I took that moment to nip into the kitchen for a top up and a much needed breather. I managed to hold off some of the tears that were willing themselves out until I was alone. Or so I thought.

Hearing the soft footsteps behind me, I instinctively knew it was Edward. My suspicions were confirmed when his strong arms wrapped around my waist drawing me back against him.

"There's still time to change your mind," he murmured into my ear.

"Are you sure you want to give all this up for me?" he asked, sadness and regret lacing his words.

I turned around frantically, instantly pulling his face level with mine. His worry and concern was obvious.

"For you yes, so stop worrying about me," I ordered and moved to wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm fine Edward, better than fine. Besides, the way I see it, I'm not giving up anything. I'm gaining."

I didn't have chance to finish my argument before his lips found mine.

I was so caught up in the sensation of Edward's tongue aggressively probing mine that I didn't realise we had an audience until someone cleared their throat behind us.

My embarrassment turned to all out mortification when I discovered it was my father who had interrupted us. Edward released me sharpish and put some distance between the two of us- the traitor!

Though, I was slightly amused to see the slight blush on his cheeks. Not so much Mr Cool when caught out by his girlfriends father, ha!

My enjoyment was short-lived and soon after my attention was drawn back to a rather awkward and uncomfortable looking Charlie.

"Well Bells, this is it," he tried to sound jokey, but I could see the emotion behind his front.

Hesitantly, I walked towards him and gave him a comforting hug.

"Bye Dad," I whispered, as more tears worked their way out.

"Bye Bells," he replied, his voice thick with emotion.

He held me securely, neither one of us saying anything more, but that was always our way.

"Don't be a stranger any more."

When he eventually let me go, I felt Edward appear besides me, he comfortingly pulled me against him.

"Take care of her," Charlie said looking sternly up at him.

"You have my word sir," he replied, which seemed to appease him.

Needless to say those were merely the start of the tears that were shed that night. I was a mess after every goodbye, but most dramatically when the time came to say goodbye to the girls. They clung on to me for several minutes before finally letting me go.

"You better take care of her otherwise you'll have me on your case," Rose part joked, part accused.

"Rose!" I was outraged, but Edward patted away my annoyance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, sending her a look of genuine honesty.

I don't know where the time went, but after an emotional farewell we were finally on our way. It was all a bit of a blur as we headed to the airport before going through all the mundane tasks like check in and passport control, behind closed doors obviously.

Before the plane even took off I had fallen sound asleep against Edward's shoulder, and the entire flight I was out for the count. The next thing I knew we were in LA.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice whispered in my ear. "Time to wake up sleepyhead we're here."

Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes and started rubbing away the sleep from my tired eyes. Looking up I was delighted to find Edward gazing down at me, with the brightest smile plastered across his face.

"This is just the start of our life together," he affirmed before leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on my lips.

It was amazing but once you cut through the Hollywood fairytale, life in LA actually wasn't much different to back home. Thought we were living just on outskirts of town, the city was hectic and overwhelming at times. Don't get me wrong, our life wasn't always peachy, we were no way drama free. We had our fair share of fights and petty arguments as any normal couple did, usually over silly meaningless things, that looking back were stupid and irrelevant.

Then there was the constant attention, rumours and speculation that followed us around wherever we went. Regardless, we tried to keep to ourselves and maintained our privacy as best we could considering I was dating a sex god!

At first Edward was still fiercely protective of me, but as time passed he became more relaxed and loosened up. Nowadays he seemed much calmer, teasing almost. The last high profile event we attended together I was still uncomfortable with the attention, but one gentle squeeze from Edward instantly calmed me.

"This is still so bizarre to me," I confessed.

"You're going to have to get used to it because when you marry me you are going to be in the spotlight whether you like it or not," he replied, looking at me strangely. I don't know if he was trying to reassure me or distract me, but it worked.

And while it was shocking to hear him voice the M word aloud, I couldn't deny that recently I had thought about marrying Edward. It had taken a lot to get to this point and I knew we were in it for the long haul. Heck, I'd moved to the other side of the world for him.

We were solid and hopelessly in love and I couldn't have been happier with Edward, the only problem was LA. To start with it was fine because Edward was around most of the time, but as the weeks progressed reality hit when his workload was once again chaotic.

We had been in LA approaching two months, yet it got progressively worse. I was miserable, but I put on a united front as best I could, while hoping and wishing that things would get better.

I felt like a ungrateful cow, I should have been ecstatic, over the moon and content, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't settle. And regardless of how unhappy I was, I had Edward and that was the only thing that mattered.

I loved Edward and he undeniably loved it here. He was so happy and carefree and that was beautiful to watch. Sadly the same couldn't be said for me because the sad fact was that LA just wasn't home to me. I didn't realise how much I loved London until I was away from the city.

Add to that Edward was constantly being drawn away on various commitments didn't make the transition any easier. And though we were always in contact, at times I felt utterly alone on the other side of the world from my friends and family. The only bright side was that Rose was coming out to visit later that week.

After another dreary week with Edward away filming in New York, Saturday finally arrived and I eagerly met Rose at airport. The boys flight wasn't due to land until later that evening, so we happily caught up at the house. Rosalie was gob smacked and in awe of our home, which was a great distraction as I happily showed her around the house. I was half way through the grand tour when we heard the door slam signalling the boys arrival.

After we both eagerly greeted our men we sat content talking, catching up over what we had all been up to. But in a way it was worse having them here because it only highlighted what I was missing most. It was hard to see Edward so happy as he laughed and joked with Emmett.

Of course he was sure to make me feel included and kept me glued to side, kissed me throughout and sending me wicked smiles. Keen not to let anyone pick up on my inner turmoil, I talked to cover my upset, but it all became too much and in the end it proved too hard to sit and watch everyone all so happy. I had to leave before I caved, and after giving Edward a quick kiss I withdrew myself from his grasp and quickly excused myself, claiming I needed to make a start on dinner.

Once I made it in the kitchen I took a deep breathe letting out some of my frustrations.

I thought I had put on an impressive act, but despite my confidence Rose wasn't fooled as I discovered minutes later when she cornered me in the kitchen

"You can't carry on like this Bella," she urged.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be hiding in the kitchen now would you?" she arched a knowing eyebrow.

"It's just so hard. I miss you all so much." I must admit it felt good to finally get it off my chest.

"Then what are you doing here, come back to us," she encouragement.

I shook my head without hesitation.

"I can't I won't! I want to be with Edward and he loves it here," I argued.

"No, he loves being with you," she countered.

"Rosalie, can you give us a minute."

I froze, panic flooding me when recognised that voice. Momentarily I stood in silence as Rose quietly left us to it. I sensed Edward heading towards me even before he turned me slightly to face him. He moved closer to me and tightened his grip on my waist. I gazed up at him, my wide and panicked eyes quickly replaced with remorse and concern.

I felt like I had been sucker punched in the stomach by the devastated expression on his face. I couldn't look at him as guilt filled me. I focused on the floor, but he lifted my chin with his fingers so that I would look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I thought it would get better in time," I offered by way of an excuse, but he still looked hurt.

"You need to be honest with me Bella," he said sadness lasing his words.

"How can I when you're so happy here?"

"Rose was right, I'm happy here because I'm with you. Whether it here or on the other side of the world, you're the reason. That's why it frustrates me so much to know that you're holding back. After what happened the last time I thought we had got past that," he sounded sad, defeated almost.

"We have," I weakly protested. Edward sent me the look.

"Okay, I'm trying. I just don't want to spoil it. Everything is going so well- too well. I'm scared to change anything for the fear that I will mess up and lose what we have," I confessed.

"You have no reason to worry. I'm always going to be here wherever happens."

He didn't give me a chance to question him because he rendered me breathless with a searing kiss.

"What do you mean whatever happens?" I was scared to ask when we broke apart.

"Bella, we can't stay here not now that I know how miserable you are here."

"What do you mean?" I panicked.

"I have a few commitments to honour, but we can be back in London as soon as I'm done," he said so casually that I was temporarily speechless.

Seeing my surprise, Edward cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine.

"I know this is sudden, but you are my priority. You come first over everything else." His declaration was so heartfelt that it moved me to tears.

"You can't sacrifice your life for me. You're settling," I accused.

"Nonsense, it's never settling when it involves you. Besides, I've been planning on move into the theatre for a long time now. I have a gap in my schedule so this is the perfect opportunity."

"It's still not fair," I said unconvinced.

"Don't you dare beat yourself up over this Bella, I want this really I do. You did the same for me and it didn't work out. Please, just let me do this one thing for you," he pleaded.

"Okay," I replied, forcing back a grin before he pulled me into his warm embrace and kissed my hair. I couldn't wait to tell the others our exciting news.

They were as delighted when Edward explained our decision to them. Between you and me, I think even Rose aka Miss Independent was also suffering in Emmett's absence.

}*{

The weeks flew by ridiculously quickly and soon enough we were on the plane heading home. Home. It sounded right but more importantly, it felt right.

Everything seemed to fall into place after that. I returned to work, and Edward immediately landed the lead role in a very prominent west end production. Okay so it wasn't a typical 9-5 job but his routine was certainly more regular than ever before. And though this new direction in his career was undoubtedly challenging, secretly I think Edward loved the challenges and rewards of facing a live audience.

On the home front too we had landed on our feet. To start we had juggled between my place and Edward's. Though neither felt quite right any more, having lived together in our own house in LA. Subsequently shortly after our return we started searching for a place together, and luckily came across a lovely house not far from Esme and Carlisle's home.

I can honestly say that since the move I had never been happier. We were back where we belonged, and the past few months had been the best of my entire life. I was ridiculously happy.

My joy only increased with the wonderful praise and accolades Edward received on the opening night of his show. I was beyond amazed and was beaming with pride at his outstanding performance. To celebrate we had gone over to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner, it was a perfect ending to what was a wonderful evening.

My only cause for concern was Edward, who had been acting strangely ever since we left the theatre. I will confess that it was unnerving to see him so unusually quiet and distant. Even throughout dinner he appeared distracted, often I caught him staring off into space like he was thinking intently, bordering on obsessively over something. More worryingly his brow creased, like they did when he was anguished or tormented.

Every time I gently nudged him or threaded his hand in mine he was still visibly tense. He tried to cover it by offering me his practised smile, but I knew better.

The entire evening he showed no signs of improving, if anything he got progressively worse.

By the end I was beyond anxious, especially when he abruptly got up saying he wanted to take me outside to talk. I was bricking it. A talk never sounded good, especially coming from Edward.

My concern only increased once we were alone outside and he started frantically pacing around the garden.

"Are you okay?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"Yes," he quickly replied, but he was obviously far from okay.

When I approached and took his hands in mine he seemed reluctant to even touch me, let alone look at me.

"Edward you're scaring me. Is it me, have I done something wrong?" I offered. He looked back at me like I had lost my mind.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous." He actually laughed, which was a good sign, I think.

"Then what is it?" I pressed, but still he said nothing. If anything he looked more panicked, bordering on terrified.

Suddenly he removed his hands from mine and took a step away from me. Okay now I was worried.

"Edward you're killing me, what's going on with..." My words fell off and my breathe caught in my throat as he swiftly crouched down in front of me, and I stood motionless as he took hold of my shaking hands. Looking down at him I forgot how to breathe when I saw the love and emotion in his eyes.

"Bella, I wanted to wait and make this moment perfect for you, but I'm going insane. I don't think I can hold off any longer. I've wanted to ask you this for so long now. I've tired thinking of a million ways to ask you, but ultimately it comes down to you and I. From the moment we first met I knew there was something between the two of us, but never could I have imagined it would lead us to where we are now. I can't live without you and I don't want to."

He took a deep breathe seemingly composing himself before continuing,

"Bella, I love you now and I will love you for the rest of my life. If you will let me, I promise you will never have to doubt it."

I knew what was coming, but that still didn't mean I was any more prepared. I sucked in a deep breath the moment he uttered the words that would change my life forever.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

**Only the epilogue to go :( ****Is a review too much to ask for?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wont bore you all with another annoyingly long authors note- that will come at the end ;) **

**Epilogue...**

"I'm just going to have a final check around," I called out to Alice, who was busy fussing around with some last minute flower arranging or something equally tedious.

Despite all the panic and craziness going off around me, I couldn't resist a sneak peak and began the short walk out towards the marque. When I reached the entrance I stood in silence, simply taking in the beauty and tranquillity of the peaceful surroundings.

The moment was suddenly made all the better by the familiar pair of arms that wrapped around my waist. We must have been stood there for a good few minutes, simply enjoying the relative calm before the storm.

Neither one of us said anything, but I had no doubt in my mind that we were both reliving the blissful memories of our own special day.

It's hard to believe that just two months ago it was the two of us that were celebrating our own union. Much to Edward's disbelief, I accepted his proposal without a moments hesitation. I don't know why on earth he doubted it, but that was my stupid, adorable husband for you.

We were married a short while later in a idyllic church in the countryside. It was nothing too elaborate or fancy, but that wasn't what either of us had wanted or desired.

Instead, we celebrated our love for one another in a intimate ceremony surrounded by our close friends and family, and far away from any prying eyes or press attention.

It may sound cliché, but it was quite honestly the best day of my life. I had so many wonderful memories that I was certain would stay with me for the rest of my life.

Though to start, I remember feeling completely and utterly panicked when we arrived outside the church. I gripped onto Charlie for dear life, while praying to god that I wouldn't fall or trip as I made my way down the aisle. My heart pounded erratically in my chest, but all my nerves and worries vanished the second I spotted Edward. He wore a look of pure love and absolute awe that I was touched and empowered by.

Most poignant though, was the moment we were finally proclaimed man and wife. Words could go no where near to expressing the joy and content I felt in my heart to officially be Mrs Edward Cullen.

As the evening progressed I cried and blushed and indulged in all the usual wedding practises. Edward even managed to coax my deep hatred of dancing out of me when we shared our first dance together as man and wife.

Life as a married couple only strengthened what we already had and despite Edward's celebrity status, as a whole we had a fairly normal existence. We managed to do all the normal things that regular couples did. We had our favourite restaurants, usual hang outs, and of course a close circle of friends and family to rely upon. We shunned the celebrity lifestyle and parties in favour of more low key surroundings and because of that we were able to avoid the limelight. That left us free to enjoy the honeymoon period of married life.

Never one to be ignored for long, Edward brought me out of my daydreaming by planting sweet, delicate kisses along the column of my neck all the way down to my shoulder, at the same time as those magical hands danced across my stomach. The significance didn't go unnoticed on me.

I didn't think my life could get any better, but it turned out I was wrong because our blissful start to married life had only been more spectacular with our most recent discovery.

Though we found out earlier this week, we were both still beaming with joy at the prospect of starting a family. But while we were both ecstatic, it was still very early days so we were keeping the news to ourselves for the time being anyway.

Plus we had a lot going on at the present moment in time and regardless of how wonderful it felt to have time aside with Edward, as chief bridesmaid I still had a job to do. Reluctantly I set my mind back to the task at hand, namely inspecting the venue to Alice's high standards.

"You should go, there's a lot left to do," I weakly protested.

Edward didn't even answer, instead he silenced me by stepping up his efforts, finding my weak spot with apparent ease.

"You don't play fair," I accused, and felt him smirking against my neck.

Despite my false claims the moment was close to perfection. Well it would have been, had it not been for the sudden arrival of an unwanted observer.

"You do realise that Alice will kill you if she catches you here? It's bad luck to see bride before the service," I scalded the rather anxious looking groom.

Apparently Edward was less concerned by his best friends suffering and was as persistent as ever in planting needy kisses along my collar, completely oblivious to the fact that Jasper was stood before us as white as a ghost.

I had never seen Jasper looking anything but cool, calm and collected, but he appeared petrified and seems as Edward was otherwise engaged, I took charge and went about calming him myself.

"Relax Jasper, everything is fine," I tried to reassure him.

"Fine," Edward mumbled, antagonising me all the more as he continued with his sweet torture.

"Edward," I hissed, turning around sharply to send him my most fierce stare.

I failed miserably judging by the raised eyebrow he sent my way, indicating he was more amused than sorry.

"You're not helping. You have a job to do, now go" I instructed, reluctantly pushing his hands off me and gave him a playful shove.

I was barely able to contain my laughter at the sound of protest that Edward made, which was somewhere between a huff and a groan. I watched on amused as he rifled a hand in his hair before walking over to Jasper and offering him a firm pat on the back.

"Calm down Jasper, everything is fine. However, it wont be if Alice catches you in here before the ceremony. It wont be long now, so relax and have a drink to calm your nerves," he said knowingly.

Edward looked back, offering me a fleeting glance before he continued, "I have a few things to finish off here, but I will join you in a few minutes."

Once he had sent Jasper on his way he approach me slowly, looking terrifying good looking with a sneaky smile on his face. I knew that famous crooked grin well.

He moved closer towards me and tightened his grip on my waist. The killer combination of his penetrating eyes and electrifying touch meant I didn't stand a chance.

"You know there is one wedding tradition I personally don't have a problem maintaining," he said forcing back a grin.

"And what tradition dare I ask is that?"

"The best man and bridesmaid," he mused, toying with a few stray strands of my hair that had come loose.

"Well that depends on which bridesmaid you've got your eye on," I responded, playing along.

"There's only one bridesmaid I'm interested in," he smiled, pulling me tightly against him to emphasise his point.

"What if she isn't interested?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she is," he cockily replied, grinning victoriously.

"Confident aren't we. You can't be so sure, she may have already found the man of her dreams." I tried to act indifferent, but couldn't keep the sly grin off my face.

"In that case I will have to convince her otherwise." Edward's smile turned downright wicked as he leaned and his lips capturing mine in a fiercely passionate kiss.

After rendering me breathless in a matter of seconds, he pulled away smiling.

"Still don't think she's interested?" he taunted, and cupped my face in his hand. I leaned into his touch.  
"I'm not so sure," I replied, trying to keep my voice level.  
"You should be, you married me."

His smile grew ridiculously wide and I couldn't contain my own smug grin as I smiled back at him like a lovestruck fool.

"Regardless, I think I still need a bit of convincing," I teased, biting my lower lip seductively.

"Is that so?" Edward paused, looking at me thoughtfully before his expression suddenly turned more calculating.

"Well, if needs must," he sighed dramatically, before crushing his lips back to mine.

"Edward! Bella, please!" Alice's irate voice interrupted just as we were getting started.

I sighed in disappointment and buried my head against Edward's chest, but even that couldn't block out Alice's ranting

"I love you both, but please, just for one day can you stop pawing each other. I'm kind of stressed out here," she dramatically announced.

"Kind of," I whispered and Edward sniggered besides me before Alice silenced him with an icy stare.

"Okay, I'm going," he conceded, holding his hands up in defeat.

Even when we reluctantly parted I looked up to find Edward was staring down at me with an equally disappointed expression.

"We have a lot to do," Alice said, looking unimpressed between the two of us.

"I'll see you out there." Edward smiled, meanwhile panic flooded me.

No doubt picking up on my nerves, his one hand quickly found mine, the other came to rest against my cheek.

"Don't worry you will be fine. You look beautiful," he said for the tenth time already that day.

He leaned in to kiss each of my glowing cheeks and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before looking down at my stomach for a fraction of a second.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs Cullen," he reiterated, pulling me back into his warm embrace and kissing my hair a final time before releasing me.

I watched on disheartened as he walked away, no doubt to check up on Jasper.

"Honestly you two!" Alice sighed. I turned back to see her shaking her head lightly.

"Now come with me, we have my wedding to attend to," she declared, frantically jumping on the spot.

After a last minute panic about everything and nothing, Alice was finally ready for her grand entrance, which meant I was up first!

On my way down the aisle my eyes immediately found Edward, and when he spotted me a smile lit up his face. I'm proud to report that I didn't trip up once. Weirdly enough, since finding out that I was pregnant, I had been extra cautious and I couldn't help feel protective of the baby.

It was strange that after months and months of planning Alice's dream wedding, the service went by in the blink of an eye. Alice had her perfect entrance and Jasper was visibly moved when he spotted her. As it so often did, my gaze found Edward when they exchanged their heartfelt and touching vows and there was not a dry eye in the house when they were proclaimed husband and wife.

As soon as the service was complete, Edward was besides me in an instant. We performed our remaining duties as chief bridesmaid and best man and after what felt like a million photographs, we finally moved on to the reception.

Both Alice and Jasper were beaming throughout and we all enjoyed an evening full of joy and laughter. None more so than when the speeches began. Edward's best man speech was wonderful and heartfelt, but hilarious too, sufficiently paying Jasper back for some of the cringe worthy things he had said while doing the honours at our wedding. With the speeches out of the way, the DJ started playing and everyone moved on to the dance floor.

But for me the highlight of the night came when it was time for Alice to throw the bouquet. Rosalie of all people caught it, but even more surprising was the brilliant blush that lit up her face!

In our entire time as friends, I had never seen her blush, not once, but upon seeing Emmett's sheepish expression something told me her secret desire was a lot closer than she thought.

"What's going on with you two?" Alice suddenly appeared while Edward and I watched from afar as the dancing continued.

"What?" Edward and I said in unison.

"Freaky," Emmett snipped before he led Rosalie back towards the dance floor.

Despite Emmett's distraction, Alice was not discouraged. "You're hiding something," she accused, and Jasper fought a grin besides her.  
"Ali," Edward said with a clear warning in his tone.  
"You may be an actor, but you're a terrible liar, Edward. I can see it in your eyes. Besides that, you haven't let go of Bella all evening. For a minute I thought you were going to march her down the aisle," she sarcastically teased.  
Sensing my discomfort, Edward was quick to pull me against him and countered, "Can't a husband look after his wife without having an ulterior motive?"  
"No, you're hiding something and if Edward weren't acting weird enough, so are you!" she claimed, pointing her finger at me accusingly.

I snuggled deeper into Edward's chest to no avail.

"Don't think hiding will help. I know you, Bella. Right now you're probably bright red and biting your lip," she stated knowingly. She was right too.

Hearing Edward's musical laughter I lightly pinched him. He drew away slightly and took my hands in his.

"Hey, same side remember," he feigned irritation as he threaded his fingers in mine.  
Unfortunately, our distraction didn't halt Alice.

"Please guys, I'm your friend aren't I?" her pleas were bordering on desperate and I could only imagine the pout she was sporting.

I felt Edward shift and I looked up to find him gazing down at me expectantly, his eager, excited expression clearly seeking my approval. When I gave him small nod, his beaming smile dissolved any of my apprehensions.

He grinned, leaning over to kiss my forehead before gently taking my hands that were already in his and placing them on top of my now flat, though soon to be expanded stomach.

For the first time ever, Alice was left speechless, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in a massive 'O' before she found her voice again.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she squealed, and launched herself at me before I had a chance to reply.

"Sorry!" she suddenly exclaimed looking down at my stomach before giving it a gentle stroke.

I heard Jasper and Edward's laughter in the background.

"It's okay Alice, he isn't that fragile," Edward injected.

"He?" I looked up at him curiously.

"It's a boy," he said proudly and pulled me closer to his chest, his arms securely wrapping around me as they both congratulated us.

Of course now that we had told Alice and Jasper, we had no other choice than to tell the others too. Not wanting to take anything away from their big day, Edward and I had agreed to tell everyone else the following day, but Alice was insistent that we shared the good news right away.

Unsurprisingly they were all delighted, no one more so than Esme, who was beyond elated at the prospect of becoming a grandmother.

The party continued to flow, but after an exhausting and physically draining day Edward and I excused ourselves before heading outside for a much needed breather from all the post wedding excitement. We settled on a nearby bench overlooking a nearby lakeside and I sighed, relaxing back against Edward as he absent-mindedly rubbed slow circles over my stomach.

Looking out onto the sunset, I had everything I had ever dreamed of and more. I had Edward, a wonderful life, but most significantly our child and our future growing inside me.

Nothing could better this, except for the new addition to our family that was still a long way off yet.  
I wasn't stupid, I knew it wouldn't always be this peaceful and easy. Some of the dramas in our life would never go away, but at the end of the day, the crowds, the distractions, even the press, none of that really mattered, not when I had a life with Edward to look forward to. Whatever the future held, I knew with absolute certainty that we were in it together.

**}THE END{**

**So there you have it the end. I'm sad to call quits on this story, but who knows maybe one day I will add the odd outtake or two. ****I have started writing this story from Edward's pov (though it has been a while since I have updated!) so take a look at that if you're interested. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this story on alert or fav list. ****Special thanks to everyone who took the time to review- you are all wonderful. ****Some of you have disabled private messaging so I will thank you here instead.**

**I know this story isn't for everyone, so all of your positive reviews helped me to not take the bad comments to heart. ****I can't express how much your comments mean, so thanks for your constant support. I don't deserve it, but I truly appreciate each and every review you have left, so thanks again.**

**Is one last review too much to ask?**

**So that's it for me and this story:( I will be starting some new stories soon so add me on alert if you're interested. In the meantime check out my Christmas one shot if you're feeling particularly bored. Voting is open now until the 31st, so please vote for me!**

**Happy New Year everyone.**

**Me x**


End file.
